My Girl
by Miss Nae Malfoy
Summary: Emmett McCartney is your typical tycoon- handsome and rich. He is in possession of Bella, the sweet girl that never learned how to tell the man she loved "no". But when enough is enough, and his controlling finally pushes her, will he win her love back? "You can only depend on naivete and ignorance for so long, Bella, until you begin to look like the villian, not the victim."
1. Prologue

"That's my girl. She just does it." I winced at the smugness in his voice, most probably followed by his careless shrug. I knew that when he said things like that, it wasn't to rub it in my face- you know, the whole _control_ thing. It was more of a fact to him, something that was grounded, pure scientific proof. "You should teach your girlfriend-"

"Fiancé." James interrupted. He was one of the few that could. Emmett was massively built- both physically and mentally. James lounged on the sea blue loveseat I picked out on a trip to the country. There was a small little furniture shop, having some blowout sale and I just couldn't help it. Emmett had bought enough pieces of furniture there to keep them in business for awhile, and they expressed their thanks.

**Four Months Before-**

"_There." I pointed to a small road sign, which was almost a handmade poster in my opinion. My fingers itched to be out of Emmett's new muscle car and into Harvey's Furniture store. We were riding out in the country, just coming back from Esme's house for dinner. I had made the trip out to collect some of his old trainers, since he wouldn't stop blabbering about a pair that allowed him to run faster than ever before. The sign caught my eye both ways, and I knew I just needed to see the inside. When the car came to a slow halt, the wooden shack seemed to shine away from the woods that surrounded. I was astounded by the mere glory of its seclusion, above all else._

"_Here?" His voice was borderline amazement, borderline anger. Being a McCartney, he had seen a lot of highlife things. Sure, his ruddiness helped him cope without a live-in maid and he was almost capable of cooking his own food, but places like this never even passed his mind. I, personally, found little tinker shops and mom-and-pop joints so vintage, so original. It was a wonder he and I even really got along. But I loved him. And he seemed to accept my ways._

"_Yes. Spectacular, isn't it?" I wanted him to feel the excitement I felt. I wanted him to open his mind to everything, and to perhaps see the world in a different light for once. I doubted there were any name brands here, but the line didn't matter. The new apartment he rented for us was a mass of space I needed to fill. I hopped out of the car and went forward, only to be slowed down by Emmett's domineering vice-like grip around my waist. He slowed his strides so that I could properly keep up with him, which was as polite as he'd been all day. Even at his parents' house, he had been snappy with his cousins that stopped by for a visit. I refused to hold his hand until he admitted that he was only upset because he thought too brave of his cousin. As always, some guy was "staring too hard" or "looking too long". As we entered the store, a cheery mechanical tune played. My smile was larger when the misty scent of soft vanilla and cherry wood filled my nostrils. All of the stores and boutiques in Seattle smelled overly of 'sophistication' and 'mature clientele'. Here, it smelt like home. I looked at him for permission. He nodded._

"_You know the drill. Just have them add it up." He pulled a shiny silver card from his suave leather wallet and handed it to me. That was what it was like shopping with him. I would first ask for permission to venture about, since it was not always safe to do in a crowded place, where he 'couldn't see me at all times'. He was a real safe, worry wart. He handed me a card or cash and allowed me to do what I wanted with it. I only had one serious boyfriend before him, whom I barely even shared a goodnight kiss or two with, but he wasn't much of an affectionate boyfriend at all. Edward Cullen was a pretty boy with lots of lasting qualities, but none of them were for me. He was too deep of a soul, often plummeting to the brink of insanity when things weren't going good between us. His behavior towards outside people was odd, to say the least, right when I needed a guy who wanted to be seen with me. I had met Emmett in the middle of my sophomore year; when he came down to visit his mother again after having been in college for a year. I never really went to the McCartney's new home in uptown Illionios when my mother visited for teatime, or friendly luncheons. _

_But as soon as we met, sparks flew from my throat to my tummy, then all the way back again. But that memory was for another time. At that moment, all I could think about was the possibilities of it all. I detested the dreary decorations and furnishing that came with the rental, which Emmett was "perfectly content with". It needed color, it needed a splash of me. "Bella." His commanding voice brought me back like an angry snap of fingers. I jerked myself back and smiled at him._

"_Thanks, baby." He loved me calling him that. His jerk-of-a-smirk filled his face, and he didn't leave my side. I only ever called him by a sweet pet name when I truly needed his approval, or happiness. Nicknames weren't really his thing, unless he was calling me 'Bella' and when he wasn't in front of his friends, 'babe'. I 'ohhed' and 'awed' at everything until one particular set caught my eye. I chose piece by piece before cashing out, when Harry the owner and his wife Lori happily ushered us about. Everything was fine until they told us they didn't accept credit cards. I frowned into my sleeve before turning to Emmett. "I can go down to town and see if they have an ATM-"_

"_Nonsense." He brushed away my hair from my face and kissed my mouth roughly. The elder couple in front of us smiled appreciatively, but I blushed and pulled away, sending them an apologetic look. "It's fine." He pulled a clip of cash from his pocket and handed over the necessary note. My eyes popped out of their sockets. I knew his family was well-off, and he owned most of that inheritance. But, seriously, wasn't their a limit to how much money one man was allowed to have? As the man in front of me cleared his throat and pulled at his collar, I looked away with red cheeks. How horrible it must be to see a man pull out that load, when he could only give his wife a cheap peacefulness. _

_When we left that store, Emmett called for Abe and his men to pick it up and deliver it to the loft. I held his hand the rest of the drive, yet I couldn't take my mind off of the money in his pocket. "Rosalie and Leo are going to Leah's Lift next weekend. They want us to come." I didn't pass him a glance as he kept driving, the speedometer gaining confidence every curve. He nodded and switched gears. His smooth car had a silent engine; I chuckled at the thought of my old truck holding a candle to this one._

"_Leo Spinoghelli?" His cursor voice cut through my silence. A low volume of classic rock music played on Emmett's CD. It was hard to escape luxury when in his presence. His mustang always smelt like new, and there were no signs of wear or tear. Alice Mason's pretty Volkswagen always had an aroma of McDonald's meshed with her sweet perfume, which was pleasant enough. Leo was one of my pupils I tutored in college and ever since then, we had been good friends. Not as close as I was with Rosalie, but he was a sweet enough guy. I nodded and he sighed._

Jealous. Ask me to put Emmett's behavior in one adjective, and that would be the only word I could find. It was the sole behavior of him- the very definition of Emmett Michael McCartney. "Bells!" James' voice called from the living room. I shut my eyes tight and answered with a soft "what?" It was embarrassing when Emmett talked about our relationship. A lot of people didn't understand, like Victoria Kane, James' longtime girlfriend, and soon to be wife. James and I first met at a festival when we were both attending Uni, even though he was a few years older than me, he was retaking classes from his senior year that his Hockey injuries interfered with. Most of us knew each other through University.

But now we had all graduated- me just last year, right along with Angela, Ben, and Mike Newton. Oh, boy did Emmett hate Mike Newton. "Come talk with us!" His good-natured voice made me smile and shake my head. For being such a prick all of the time, Emmett really did have great friends. There were guys like Jasper, James, Laurent, Aaron (Aro), Cory (Cauis)…ok, so maybe Cory scared me a little- but that was just because of his Russian upbringing. His actions were always just a little too barbaric. They were all a few years older than me and were just leaving college when I was just leaving high school. And since I started school a little early, I was only twenty-one when I left UC with a degree in Child Development and my masters for literature. Most of the time it wasn't so weird dating a guy almost six years older than me. I mean, he was only Twenty-five; hardly an old man. Alice didn't plan on finishing her online study courses until she was almost thirty, since she only took two units a semester, if she was lucky. All of her volunteering took most of her time, and she thought little of anything else. The last I heard, she met a nice southern boy.

The same with Rosalie Hale- that girl was something of her own. I tried one time to set her up with Jasper Whitlock, but just one night made Rosa see the 'boringness of the south and its men' when I always had the opposite idea. Cowboys had always held a special place in my heart, and I always assumed I would marry one. But Emmett was far from a southern boy. Far. "Hey, James." My voice chimed in their heavy conversation over last night's football game. He nodded at my presence and I took the seat next to Em, who was lounging fine in his expensive jeans and Ralph Lauren polo. I admitted that I occasionally splurged on a pretty dress, or cute top, and maybe even new shoes- but my everyday ensemble didn't topple a hundred dollars. When I shopped at the local mall, Emmett opted to travel to an outlet, or have his clothes ordered.

"How've you been? Hopefully Emmett hasn't cooped you up in this shabby elegance." James chided softly. I smiled and shook my head.

"Unlike Kane, she enjoys my presence. That's a hellfire you've got, though." His sneer said everything his _kind_ words hadn't. He hated Vicky with a passion, when I thought she was just fine. Sure, she turned on the bitch switch a little more than the average person could handle, but she was so sweet and gentle, especially with her sweet little James.

"Independence, Emmett, she has independence." That phrase had been repeated to Emmett for as long as I could remember, for as long as we had been seeing each other. Independence. I almost forgot what that felt like. "You know; the thing that used to sparkle in Bells' eyes?" I tossed a throw pillow his direction to change the direction of our mood. It wouldn't please Emmett's good side if James went on one of his all-knowing rants about my freedom and such. I really was happy with him and our situation- sure, he was pushy. Sure, he was a little rough when I needed him to be tender. But I loved him; every fiber of me loved his soul, not the carcass of a man that stood before me.

"Bella has tons of that." He let out a dark chuckle and wrapped an arm around my waist. "She just knows how to not throw paint on a man who pays for her husband's lambo." Emmett shrugged nonchalantly, taking another swig of his Heineken. I often teased him about the drink; I always a certain taste for all-American beer or nice Californian wine. His phrase had some truth, but Alice once bitterly stated that, "Bella does no crime- no love of _Emmett McCartney_ ever could in the eye of the law; but sass off once to the beast, and you've got the electric chair." I rolled my eyes at her ludicrous statement. The way she said it made me feel dirty- like I was sleeping with him just for the status and the indefinite amount of get-out-of-jail-free cards. But she was only stating the truth; I could murder some stranger, and the rest of the world wouldn't notice. If Emmett wanted to erase something, all he had to do was began to open his mouth for a response, and the reporters would be at his feet to write whatever he wished, his fancy lawyers would be all skyping each other the details through their first born child's birthing, sweet Esme would be cooing him, professing that the rest of the world was wicked and he wasn't.

And Emmett was paying for all of his employees' Lambos, not the other way around.

"One time." James whined. Victoria was a loud, out-spoken labor rights kind of gal. When Jecobo Black made a teasing comment about the cheap wages he paid in Southeast China for a little paperweight company he was now making millions off of, Vicky lost her composure and flipped on him, the end result of the charity function's red Awareness paint splattered all over his seven foot frame. At such an incident, Emmett outright laughed, mocking the scattered people in words, "_I'd have to handle my girl thoroughly_" when James scuttled behind Jecobo in a flushed state. "Victoria is much calmer now. She's past all of that." It only happened last year, I mentally giggled to myself.

"I bet. Just be glad Jecobo didn't fire your ass on the spot. I know I would have." Emmett laughed easily.

"Bullshit, man." I winced at their open use of profanity. Usually, Em saved that for the locker room or days when he played late night poker with some of the guys. But never so much and so freely around me. "As many times as we saved each other backside, a little flattering paint won't hurt." James winked at me. That deep scarlet paint was anything but flattering. "I'd forgive you in a heartbeat if Bella threw some paint on me, but I guess that's just her thing. The saint in her." James lifted his glass up to me and drank. "Whatever you're _doing_, it's holy. You could be wearing an age old moo-moo and say its what every Christian is wearing, and sure enough come Sunday morning the church would be full of women, men, children, pastures- all sporting the southern-style nightgown and declaring its what Our Savior wore, too. Hell, we've all gotten a little more faith in Emmett's humanity since you've been with him." James reminded me of Jasper, sliding the cold hard truth with a funny story and accurate assessment.

I snickered at him. "No, Em's just fine." I reassured him, and like always, I was lying just the teensiest bit. Sometimes Emmett confined me to this living space for days while he was away. I didn't always believe he was doing just business, but I refused to be sucked in by that crazed girlfriend who doubts her traveling mate. But, as Rosalie so aptly put it, I needed to stop being blind to everything around me.

If everything was so complicated, _why_ _don't you just leave_? Yeah, just pack up my things when he's at work and go. Buy a plane ticket to a faraway place, get a little job at a local library until I find something better, rent a little studio with some extra dough I had saved up, then come back when everything simmered down and he had moved on.

Well, because it wasn't that easy. First, where would I go? There wasn't a small town invisible enough for him not to know about it, or one his many _friends_ would probably recognize me. It would be too hard to not keep tabs with Alice, Rosalie, my dad, my mom…and he would track every text or call I made, I knew that much. Second, getting a job would make my listing available for everyone- a big no-no. Emmett wasn't just some hot shot. He was a driven, very powerful man. When he wanted something, he got it. When he needed something, he had it. And when he was deprived of something he marked as his, he always got it back. I was no exception- I made no difference. The fact that I was human and should be treated differently from the rest of his items was no dowry- I was no moral, no scruple. I was just something else that belonged to him. "I love him." I smiled up at him and sent a soft peck to his cheek. He smirked in return and rubbed small circles into my bare shoulder blade.


	2. Police Ball

**A/N: This story will work in present time, the first chapter was just a foreword of sorts. I have edited this story to make way more sense! thanks for readng.**

* * *

**Before the Abuse:**

"I need you, Walk with me, Talk with me. I want you to stop my heart froom a-cryin'. And your love will stop my heart from a-dyin'." James Brown's voice boomed through the whole Banquet Hall, men gallantly holding their women to them. And from across the room, I saw Emmett in his full height, far above six feet- altogether with his intimidating smile. He saw me back. The body-clinging gown i wore was picked out by my mother and a friend of hers while on a lunchdate, and it did everythig to accentuate every endowment i owned. He finally won the staring contest as I looked down and ran a shaky hand down the thigh of my black, silk dress. My feet (thankfully) gracefully walked past a crowd of fumbling girls and to the open bar. I had been offered a few glasses of wine and a flute of champagne earlier on in the night, so sitting at the bar at only sixteen wasn't so bad of a problem. With my hair pulled up and my strings of brunette out of my face (which now had a pile of make-up on, thanks to Alice), i looked alot older than i was. My father had a fleeting feeling of doubt right before we walked out of the door; he had said i looked to old, my heels were too high, my dress was too revealing, my make-up was too much. I agreed with all of those things and with my eyes, begged him to tell me to march up the stairs and tone it down. But my mother being my mother, bossed us right out the door and into the chilly air of autumn Seatlet.

That brought us here to my father's work banquet; the Police taskforce held an annual ball for their hard-working officers, and more importantly, their Cheif of Police. Every year it was the same; my father never knew what to do with the attention he had during social functions, but shook hands and smiled in pictures- he wasn't a bumbling fool like me. Why had I gained my social awkwardness from? Obviously not my mom, as she worked the Speech Podium and banner of justice in her social-butterfly pictures, that she would surely fawn over in the newspaper the next morning. I never paid much attention to the cameramen and flashing bulbs; who would want to take pictures with the Cheif's ugly daughter? The one who _wasn't_ the top of her class, _wasn't_ the star athlete at her highschool, _wasn't_ even a fashionable diva on a daily basis. But that kept me out of the papers; it kept me below the media radar.

"Bella." Alice's sweet voice sounded tired and groggy even to my own ears, which were nearly blown as the hoard of trumpets and scottish bagpipes played at the arrival of important people. "See you on Monday? Mom's not feeling too well," and Alice shrugged, her short hair bouncing everywhere, "I told her that Prozac was not going to mix well with the vodka." And she giggled, to which I only smiled. Jane Masen was a scary woman; always had long nails and fried hair, she resembed a New Jersy wife completely.

"Goodnight, Alice. I'll call you tomorrow if my mom will let me go over. You know how she gets in chruch moods every once in a while." I shrugged, not rreally knowng if I would have to go without seeing my bestbud for a day, or two days. Alice didnt believe in God, and I never was intrusive enough to ask why. We hugged goodnight, but in the hug i felt her slip something in my hand. "What's this?" I inquired, bringing the paper to my face for close inspection.

She slapped the hand down dramatically and harshly whsiperd, "No, Bella. It's Jared's number. Call him." She was almost the normal height of a short person with her fourch inch heels. I bit my lip. Jared was a creep!

"Alice, he's a total weirdie! And way too handsy. Eww, I can't do it." I forced it back into her hands.

"He's not that bad. Just a little odd, but who isn't? He personally asked me to give it to you. That takes some guts, Bella, and you know it.' Alice gave me a look. "Just give it a try. You never know." She winked and walked away when her parnets beckoned for the thirf time. Jane and Samuel Masen were impatient, and super strict with Alice. I always wondered how Alice came out...so _normal_ with parents like that. The music coordinater seemed to be a fan of old tracks as the next song that came on was an Oldie that even my parents loved. Before Otis Redding's words could be shot out of the bass system, my parents got wrapped up in each other and gave one another that "we-are-definetly-doing-_it_-tonight" look that moms and dads share every other blue moon.

The bartender asked my want, and I only requested a Coke. My uncles down in Pheonix allowed me a sip or two of alcohol when I visited every summer, and every year I anticipated that it would taste alot better when I _got_ _older_, and every summer I would show up one year older- it still tasted like Camel urine. This year I left for two months ago, wherein I tried a tiny morsel of Moonshine and continuously spat out my saliva for the next two days. Seattle missed me, I knew it. "Would you like to dance?" I swiftly turned around, the swivel power of the atteched barstool aiding in my action. As soon as he came into vision, a bright red enveloped my face and my mind had a lapse of nothingness.

"Umm, yeah. Of course." I added lamely and gave him my hand to take. When he touched me, I surpressed jumping right out of my skin. Esme and Carlisle McCartney had loads of family pictures and Emmett's trophies adorning many of the rooms of their big house. I was aware of Emmett's existence long before I had actually seen him upclose. Our first interaction had been at a block party thrown by the McCartney's community. He was with this tall, beautiful girl when I met him, hence unapproachable. Well, we did bump into each other (_literarally_- I had my slushie all over my black cardigan) once by the Garlic Shishkbob stand...when he said hi and smiled, I only blushed and muttered a "sorry". He offered to help clean me off, and even addressed me by my first name. That made me so nervous, just knowng that he knew me and recognized me...put that together with the fact that he was the hottest man on the planet! I was only fourteen, and he was senior in highschool, with a super cool car and everything.

Now, I was a Sophomore and he was was just wrapping up his Freshmen year of college. Barely a three year age difference, really. I shook my head, that wouldn't matter, because there would be no _potentially_ inappropriate reltionship going on. Emmett was, unfortuanetly to say, _way_ out of my league. Or at least, that was what I thought. But like most of the time, I thought wrong. In this case, _way_ wrong.

A/N: i have a challenge for you all! after you are done reading this chapter, and hopefully some of my other seven Twilight/ Harry Potter stories, think of some odd situations, or objects that you would like me to add into this. one of my FAVORITE authors has done this with her story, an i figured that since it went so well with hers, i should try it. so, anything youd like to see or add to this story? send in a PM or review! thannks for the awesome support, guys!


	3. The Dazzle Factor

His dazzling smile made me dizzy with the nervousness; how could one man have such a massive effect on me? I spotted my parents moving around the dancefloor, too close to each other for words. It was not pretty, how their aged hormones could still soar. Was a libido capable to preserve itself through thirty years of being with one person? I shook my head, not wanting to think about my parent's sexlife for another minute. But then my thoughts turned back to the shining knight infront of me, whom held me close and was saying something, but i just couldn't hear. This was all too much. "You're such a beautiful girl, Isabella." He smirked when a blush homed itself on my face. "You haven't set your sights for any boy, have you?" And he said it with such certainity, that I could only supply a mute shake of my head. "Oh, _blume_, you are too innocent." Emmett chuckled and set a loose curl aside, spreading a forest fire red color in his trail. "I have watched you the whole night. So mesmirizing." He muttered in a low voice. Suddenly his lips fell onto my choulder, and there he placed such a light kiss that I was sure I had been touched by a wing of a butterfly.

"Thank you." I whispered back, a shaky tone to my voice. I wasn't sure if this was what falling in love felt like, or if this was what raging hormones were. But it felt good- no, it felt _great_. I shivered as he pulled me closer, one large hand splayed against my back and the other dangerously close to my bum. My arms settled longingly around his shoulders; had this been Mike Newton or some other slimy boy I would have loathed that sort of close proximity and ambly attempted to disattach myself from such a situation. But this was Emmett...Emmett McCartney. He was God and allure put into breathing flesh, and served on a platter all for me. I shuddered. "You're the mesmerizing one." I blurted; this was why I chose not to speak much to people- I made such a fool of myself sometimes! But he only chuckled, the warm breath tickling the hairs along my neck.

The night seemed to fly by in a minute as we danced the time away; we never dismembered from each other, even if we didn't like the song. We just kept on dancing, and I was so sure that night would last forever. I eyed my dad by the door, telling a bellboy something. That was the sign it was time to go. "Emmett." I murmured his name, catching his attention.

"My name sounds utterly wonderful coming from those lips." His almond-shaped eyes intoxicated me and I alomost forgot why I said anything to break the hazy spell we were under. If only I were two years older and already going to college...I would have been able to stay the rest of the night. I blushed and shook my head. _Focus, Bella_.

"I have to go. My parents are ready to leave." I was breathless.

"You can't stay just a little while longer? I'll drive you home." His twinkly hazel opals made my knees go weak; I liked this guy, alot. But i didn't trust him. He was beautiful, privaledged, and used to getting what he wanted. Those kind of guys expected things from girls. They all did. "I'll be a gentlemen. I promise." He hadn't let me go yet. I did not see the night going well if he took me home, once he realized how frigid I was. And to ask my dad permission...no. I swiftly shook my head and wiggled to get out of his iron-like grip; what was once sweet and charming, was now persistant and controlling.

"No, I'm sorry." I smiled for the effect. "My dad wouldn't like it, and it would just give my mother false hope." I forced a light tinge of laughter out. This was getting alittle weird for me. "But thank you." I finally broke away from him and moved to seek out my dad. Nothing could touch me when in my dad's presence. He really was my hero, and the man i would always look up to- no doubt at all. I doubted the possibility of life without him, even if my mom didn't. They both super strong-willed people, but my mother had less love for things than he did. Rene was the kind of woman that enjoyed life, but didn't love it. Charlie learned to love life early on, for he didn't too many human beings for what they were. I wasn't sure if he even loved my mom. I knew he loved eating what he caught, the way the water stilled and then moved to your own will, and the silence of the hills and the trees around him. Mom loved when people around her were laughing, when I had a smile on my face, when she was on the top floor of a skyscraper with an elevator-full of people. I loved alittle bit of both of those things- the world and the people that inhabited it.

"Your mother is in the Powder Room. She lost her bag and thinks its in there." I sqeauled and ran off to the bar; I had forgotten my clutch, also! That was a trait I inherited from my mom; purses were such a nuisance- I wish I could carry around a wallet in my back pocket like my dad. _Then _I wouldn't always misplace it. The bartender graciously plucked my accessory from behind his compartment and handed it to me with a smile. He was the same one that served me my Coke earlier.

"Thank you so much! I have a habit of leaving this everywhere." I rolled my eyes, berating myself for the behavior. It was just a simple nude clutch- small and completely convienent.

"It wasn't a problem at all, Miss Swan." His dark skin and pearly white teeth made my head light. The name tag on his breast read _Seth_. "I'm Seth." He stuck his hand out for me and I quickly shook it. "Would you like-"

"She's not interested." I heard Emmett growl from behind me. Seth quickly released my hand and it limply fell by my side, and it accidentally brushed Emmett's thigh on its way down. I felt the rumbling in his chest, as it was flush against my back. "Miss Swan is with me." At that, Seth's eyes darkened. I sent him an apologetic look before he and Emmett entered a staring contest. I was frightened by the sudden intensity, but it was suddenly broken as an older girl of the same color approached Seth, a determined look on her face.

"Is there a problem here, Seth?" The girl sternly rounded.

"No, Leah, there isn't." He sent me a light smile before ushering the girl away and began tending to the rest of the bar. Leah gave me a weary look and glared at Emmett before looking away completely. I released a sigh of relief. I thought the boys were going to go at it, right then and there. Ininvisioned one jumping over the bar stand and attacking the other to teh ground. I shook my head; I was just glad that crisis was over with. My view of Emmett partially altered. He really did have _no_ right whatsoever to be rude like that with Seth, a boy I just met. And those looks they gave me...like they were trying to warn me?

I turned around and went to walk away, but his large body completely trapped me. "Mister McCartney? My father is waiting for me." I looked up at him from under my mascara'd lashes, since they weren't long enough naturally. I no longer wanted him around me.

"Why are you calling me by my surname?" He seethed, his lips growing thin. "Don't tell me you're getting all prickly over that little boy? What, you expected me to just stand there and watch him mind-fuck you?" His arms shot out and pressed against the sides of the bar to trap me completely. I stayed silent, hoping he'd take the hint and walk away. I didn't like his language- so foul and dirty! Seth was doing nothing of the sort! "I just wanted to protect you. You're so tiny and made of porcelain. Guys like that only want to hurt you." He looked into my eyes, and the want of his body on mine was stronger than ever before. I was a sucker for that kind of thing...possessive men who defended what was theirs. But then again, I wasn't _his_.

"I can stand up for myself, and I know the only thing on a man's mind." I looked in his eyes agin, this time not getting so lost. Being so close to him...it was hard not to let my thoughts slip away and into the gutter. Focus, Bella! I reprimanded myelf and faced him again. "He was kind enough to keep my purse safe." I gestured the object to him, the brownish satin capsule waving mockingly infront of him. My thumb must have flipped the switch that caused it to fling open, because my tube of lip gloss and a few other misscellaneous object fell out. I rushed down to pick them up, and Emmett bent down to help.

Red enveloped my face as he slipped a spare pad of mine in the my wallet. I was just about done when his large fingers grasped a wisp of paper. I thought nothing of it until we stood up and he crushed the paper in his hand, alot more easily than I could crush starch paper. I gave him a sweltering look that melted most people. "Seems you did set a certain sight." He seethed. This big hunk of metal was _not_ most people, obviously.

I rolled my eyes. "That's just Jared. My friend has been trying to set us up." I held my hand out for the paper.

He leaned in and inhaled my scent like an addict did his drug. "You won't be calling him. He is a creep, a slimy bastard." _My thoughts exactly!_ I internally screamed, but withheld voicing it. That would only swell his large ego. "This is my cell." He dialed it in my phone, and i snatched it away from his grasp before he had the chance to call.

"You are not one to tell me who I am going to call and who I am not, Mr. McCartney!" I saved his number nonetheless and slid the sleek little thing in the pocket of my dress. "My father is beckoning me." I said at last. He was unmoving. I frowned. "What?"

"I will allow you exit if you call me by my name." He leaned in closer and our noses almost touched.

"Fine, _Emmett_." I laced that two syllable word with as much venom as I possibly could.

"Thank you, kind Lady Bella." He winked at me before moving to the side. I stomped away, surely looking like the sixteen year old I was. My mother was just walking up to my father as I reached them. As we exited, my mom was babbling about how tricky her purse was to her. It was in the last stall she used, and my dad rolled his eyes as he steered us into the traffic. Chicago was a busy city, and my dad was talking about moving to the countryside pretty soon. We only moved to the city a year ago, due to my mother's insistancy to see her busybody homecoming. All of my dad's family was in the farmland of Chicago, but he left just to make my mother happy. I huffed at such a thought. I mean, i never really had friends at either locations. But Chicago had so many bookstores and joyful people, along with nice weather outside of heavy winters. It was winter all of the time in Seattle, where my mother liked to _vacation_. We often traveled to Forks, a little town not far away where Rene's high school friends and family lived.

One of my mom's friends happened to be Esme, Emmett's mother. I shivered at the thought of such a sweet woman birthing such a sour, controlling jackass. He was such a stubborn mule! And the way he crumpled the number... as if he owned me! "Did you have fun tonight?" Rene addressed me. I shrugged my shoulders from the backseat of my dad's SUV. It was always so empty back there; five empty seats surrounded me. The space was nice once in awhile, but not all of the time.

Alice was with us most of the time, whether on road trips or on rides around the city. But when she wasn't there, I felt the lonliness of an only child. Her mother, Jane Masen, wasn't fond of me at all, and often hinted at the fact that my wallflowerness could potentially rub off on her starlet daughter at Country Club meets. Whether it was a heated tennis match, or a gala of ladies meeting while their husbands played some political golf- if my mom was there, so was Mrs. Masen. She thought that being in close proximity with us would score her and her Coporate Bussiness CEO husband good points with society- sometimes people forgot my dad was _just_ Charlie Swan, not Cheif of Police all of the time. "Fine." I murmured. My dad thought Country Clubs were pretty stupid, because the only sport he enjoyed playing was fishing and the only matches he enjoyed watching were baseball, on a TV set where he could recline in his favorite seat with a nice cold beer. I didn't go out and buy pretty outfits for a day at Springdom's Country Club like my mom. I wore some athletic shorts and a crew neck shirt for comfort. And I didn't attend wth my mom very often; nobody there really liked me anyway.

"And that boy you were talking to tonight? Was he giving you any trouble?" I gulped silently at my dad's deadly tone. What had my dad seen? I was about to speak when my mother cut in.

"Who? Emmett, Esme's son?" My mom got a bright smile then. "No, he's a perfect gentlemen." _Yeah, right_. I contained a dramatic eye roll. "A charmer, isn't he?" Rene looked at me from her fold out mirror. I blushed and broke eye contact with her.

Instead I focused on the swift glances from my dad through the rearview mirror. "He was fine, dad." I spoke tersely, detesting the triumphant smile on my mother's face. "We danced some and said our goodbyes. Emmett was nice, and kept his boundries." I lied easily. Why tell the truth to my dad, who would kill Emmett on the spot? There, another prideful smirk from my mother. "I don't think I'll be seeing him again, though." And the smile fell right off her face, just as I wanted it to. _Take that, old woman!_ A deep frown enveloped her naturally youthful face.

"Why not?" She stammered. "He's a sweet boy, and he's certaintly sweet on you." She winked at me. I blushed like a maniac and ducked my head to conceal the tell-tale signs of my innocence.

Ugh. Why did mothers feel the need to pry? "Mom, we don't use that term anymore." I emmited a giggle.

"I'm not old. Am I old, Charlie?" My mom consulted my dad swiftly and felt at her face gingerly.

My dad had a grim face as he shook his head at me. "Be careful, Bells." He carefully warned me and turned back to his wife. "No, Rene, you're not old. You don't look a day past sixteen." I supposed that was suave of him in my mother's eyes, because she emmited this low-pitch grumblee (that I guess was a mating call) and my dad's foot pressed the speed limit. Great, he was putting my life in danger to rush home and have sex with my mother. Eww, that was a _way_ disturbing mental picture. Charlie never went past fifty, but I could have sworn the speedometer read seventy by the last two roads home. I shut my eyes and laid my head against the window. What a night.

**Sunday**-

I was right in assuming my mom was feeling gunho about church and woke the house at nine o clock to put on our sunday best. We hardly ever went to the Baptist church down the street from our house, but instead to the one across town where Springdom's was near by. Lots of people went there, so my mom felt she had to be there. Charlie often reminded her church was for worshippers, not media. But she mostly blew it off, like everything else. "Shall we pick up Alice on our way?" My mom offered as she slipped on her pearls in the kitchen.

I shook my head. "Alice messaged me this morning. She's not feeling well." I lied. Actually, Alice sent me a text of a sarcastic good luck when I told her Rene's plans. The Masens were not church-goers, least of all their only child, Alice.

"A shame. Alice sure should go more. The Lord should be in everyone's heart." Her genuine smile made me believe she really did enjoy church. "Ready?" She fixed the sleeve of my grey cotton dress and smiled. "Beautiful." She kissed my cheek.

I would remember that moment for the rest of my life. It was a scarce moment where she complimented me and showed me affection, without mentioning anyone else or gossiping like a rag doll. Perhaps church wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their support! I appreciate it GREATLY! The challenge is still up... anything you want to see in particular? I'm talking about weird/wacky objects, crazy stunts done, random stuff? It WILL be in the next chapter. **

**Review please and thank you**.


	4. Summer Comes Around

**A/N: please tell me this is not confusing? I love you guys for your support and reviews!**

Seven dollars, Miss." The cashier behind the booth of Roger's Rock Candy smiled brightly, to which Alice returned the kind gesture. Alice giggled as she transferred the bills between her hand and his, causing the guy's face to glow with contempt. That giggle of hers... it always caught them right away. Loud music blared from a few expensive stereos atop pods and afgainst the sides of the buildings round us. A pop number played and I caught Alice humming the tune under her breath as she handed me my candy. I personally _loved_ this candy, and Alice loved anything that made her ball of energy greater. Watermelon, that was my favorite flavor.

"What, no number?" I sent her a mocking smile as I ravaged my ambrosia. Her thin black hair blew lightly in the wind as she lifted a slip of a receipt, blank less the seven digits jotted down in smearing ink. Alice was always talking to different boys; most she never found very interesting in the least. She went from one conversation to the next, and during school, one date to another. I shook my head, but we kept walking through the fair. Early August caught Chicago in barable weather, perfect for a family fun day out. But, my family was sick with the Stomach Flu and urged me to go out and enjoy the weekend of the fair alone with Alice. I couldn't remember the last time my mom and dad accompanied me to the Redding County Faire; maybe three years ago? The date wasn't so clear.

"I'll leave the next one for you, okay?" Alice spoke with a mouth rull of crystalized sugar in her small mouth, causing me to smile and just nod- she knew I didn't waste my time on seeking out guys. Last weekend ended on a well note; church was the same deal, and I never called Emmett, as he asked me to. I knew all about guys like him. They were nothing but trouble, and I was just asking for it if i dialed his number and grew closer than neccesarry to him. "So, you think Rose is coming back?" She popped the question as we were glancing through an old Western Exhibit.

Without looking at her, I shook my head. "My mom has already talked to Mrs. Hale. They aren't even considering public school after that big scandal over at Rydell High." I rolled my eyes. A school over fifty miles away had an outbreak of fleas, and the Hales took immediate action by enrolling their daughter into a boarding school in Northern Seattle. They were such drama queens sometimes.

"There's a reason my mom and Lauren Hale get along. Both melodramatic beings to the grave." Alice rolled her eyes and we moved on to the ticket booth, right outside of the entrance of the rides. "Ready to toss your cookies, Bella?" She teased and pulled out her ringing cell from her oversized bag. "Hello?" She greeted sweetly and obtained the face of a woman steadying herself. I noted we were next in line and she was still entranced with her converation. I sent the couple behind me an apologetic look and ushered Alice out of the line. With a few slight squeals, she hung up and grabbed my hands. "There's a kareoke stand by the bungee jumping on the East side!" She squealed into my face.

I quirked an eyebrow. "So, you made us lose our spot in a crowded line we waited fifteen minutes to get to the front of for news of a stupid kareoke spot? Alice, we don't even sing!" I reprimanded her.

She was relentless. "Don't you know what this means? There will be so many cute guys there, seeking girls with superb singing talent!"

"So? Alice, are you forgetting that you lack superb singing talent?" I gave her a condescending look, one that you gave to a child who refused to understand what you were telling them.

"No, silly." She grasped my wrist and pulled me away from the crowd buying ride tickets and wristbands and back towards the eastern parts. "All we have to do is stand around! People who hang around music often know how to sing, or enjoy it-'

"_Or_ just like to laugh at drunk people wasting their time slurring the lyrics to '_Akey Brakey Heart'_, or better yet stupid little girls with their junk hanging out of their clothes, completely butchering a Celine Dione hit." I supplied and yanked my wrist free. Kareoke wasn't my thing.

"_Not_ the point, Bella. That kind of thing takes guts to do, anyway." Alice sent me a pointed look, of which I ignored like a champion. After twenty minutes watching three men and four women compete, and the telebroadcaster trying to endorse some stereo equipment, my argument on kareoke had not changed whatsoever. Alice was also bummed out about not finding any guys to her liking. Like i said, most of them were sloppy and too far gone to enunciate your name. "Tanya told me this was a real hit. Maybe she's not such a good source." My bestfriend sighed and trailed me to a Corn Dog stand. We usually spent most of our time eating the delicasies of a festival.

"Hello, ladies." Mike Newton whistled lowly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as Tyler wrapped his around Alices. They were pretty nice guys that were the star athletes at Rocky Ides High; I soon wondered why they weren't with their flock of chicks, Ty chuckled. "They're in line to get some stupid autograph. Seems this really _rad_ author is here signing her books." Mike scoffed at the thought. "It's all Lace can talk about. "_Vampire_" this and "_vampire_" that. The hype is really pissing me off. I mean, c'mon? She even had the nerve to compare me to the dude... I think his name is Eduardo? If he was a real person, I would have already beat his ass." Mike shrugged and paid for all of our orders.

As we waited patiently, Alice hung her hand with Tylers. I hadn't shoved off Mike yet, and when I would, he wouldn't budge much. They wore their Varsity hoodies in the cool breeze, with their last names printed on the back. "It's the prospect of an animalistic attraction. Being in a relationship with something..._different_, is just what some girls want." Ali finished with a smile of her own.

"So...?" Mike looked at her with a stuck expression.

I laughed beside him, causing Newton to stir. "She's saying you're not good enough for Lacey, since you're _alive_ and _human_." I teased. Tyler and Mike laughed, but Alice got a sour look.

"Not even what I meant." Alice huffed indignantly and crossed her arms; Tyler chuckled and squeezed her shoulder.

"You know Bella, always taking things way too logically." Tyler was probably amazed at himself for knowing and using such a word as "logically". Mike immediately called him on it and persistantly taunted him about it. I tried to go to Ty's defense, but it seemed the argument began to be more about _manly_ things, not intellect. "I'm starving." Ty whined just when an elderly Laotian woman brought us our fried food. Mike made no move to collect the plate, and neither did Tyler (who had just complained about being famished).

"Where is chivalry?" Alice muttered angrily, but still made no intention of grabbing it off the table beside us. Well, I wasn't going to, either.

"Same place all the good girls went. To hell." Tyler smirked when she hit him playfully and dettached herself from, digging in for herself. Ty joined her.

Mike had a grin ear to ear as he leaned into me. "You want me to handfeed you your food, like a true gentleman?" I innwardly barked at the thought of Mike ever being a Mr. Darcy. Yeah, maybe in the next millenium. I pushed his chest away, not liking the closeness. He shouldn't have had his arm around me that long, he shouldn't have bought me anything, and he shouldn't have gotten that close. This was so wrong! I pushed him away and turned around to grab my dog. Mike followed and when we were settled, he placed his arm back around me. I was going to retort when he suddenly grew stiff beside me. I took his distraction as a omen and slipped from under him. I looked up to find his distraction.

They came strutting down the decorated road, five guys deep and two girls trailing faithfully. I spotted Emmett immediately, the leader of the crowd. His intense gaze cracked any reserve I had, and I felt my body reacting to his far off presence. I imagined his fingers grasping my skin, covered with satin like the previous weekend. This time, he has shed his bowtie and dinner suit. Now, he was clad in an expensive black and red Varisty Letterman Jacket- actually, all of his friends were. I wanted to roll my eyes at such a cliche sight. But a silly, ludicrous part of me loved cliches. He had his hair slicked back and parted handsomely to one side, and I just sensed he was wearing an intoxicating, masculine cologne. One stronger and even more alluring than the one last Saturday. "Bells? You okay?" Alice waved a hand infront of me impatiently. I snapped out of it and looked away with a blush. "You look like you're gonna be sick, Mike." She dully noted.

Mike shook his head. "Nah, just saw some guys I'm not too keen on." Tyler looked at him questioningly, but followed his line of sight and nodded.

"McCartney and Cullen, I recognize." Tyler pursed his lips. These guys were an older, cooler version of them. The only Cullen I corresponded with was the oddball Edward, whom was my first boyfrined- that only lasted a few months, though. Dates, kisses, the public weren't his thing. I sort of believed _I_ wasn't his thing, either. But Ed did have an older brother, Garret. He was the opposite of Edward, as I was told. I hadn't actually ever spoken to him.

"Emmett and Garret aren't so bad." Ali shrugged. "Don't sweat them. They'll only have a tuss with you guys if you give them a reason." She pointed out and finished her snack with an audible moan of satisfaction. We sat at a small plastic table and I worked nervously at my corndog. Sometimes Alice didn't realize a lot of bastards when she saw them. I ignored the fact that Emmett and his buddies stopped at the same booth we were at; they were imposisbly loud and laughing, but I chose to pay more attention to Tyler babbling on about a Cavalier's game.

"Do you guys wanna head out, or what?" Mike stammered out, collecting hsi trash quickly. I internally thanked him for voicing my cowardous thoughts aloud. I didn't want to hint Alice about my... fear of Emmett. Well, it wasn't exactly fear. It was a certain level of uneasiness.

"No, my feet are a little sore. Can we sit for a little while longer?" Alice pouted; I did feel bad for her. Who wore heeled tennis shoes to the faire, though? It was impractical. I came in shorts, a thin black shirt, and some comfortable walking shoes. Alice thought it was trashy clothing to be comfortable. She even foight me about my top; what I originally wanted was a crew neck logo'd shirt, but she forced a V-neck one on me instead. It was what caused Mike to keep glancing at what I hoped was my locket around my neck (now exposed), not my chest.

"Sure." I feigned indifference and shrugged. Mike was ready to get up and tell Tyler some lame excuse for a quick exit, when a large hand grasped Mike's shoulder and sat him down roughly.

"No, sit." Garret patted his shoulder, and I could hear just how rough the Cullen guy was being. "You mind?" He eyed me, his green opals blowing me away. His eyes were much different from Edward's. I shook my head and attempted a light smile. "Great. Cory, pull another table over." Garret pushed Ty off to the attached seats and a tall boy, blonde and very pretty, sat next to Alice. He introduced himself immeidately, and they got to talking. I felt more uncomfortable at that moment than I ever had been before. "So, is everyone enjoying the fair?" Garret smiled toothily as Mike was visibly shaking. For Christ's sake, why was he so damn scared? I thanked God that he wasn't my boyfriend; how could someone brag about being so manly when he was nearly shitting his pants infront of a few guys?

"Yeah." I replied monotously.

"Are you hungry?" Emmett asked politely from beside me, where he took the liberty to sit. I shook my head and murmured a soft, "no, thank you". "Are you sure? These are delicious." He scooted closer to me, way too close. "You ate Newton's pathetic shit. But you won't eat mine." He said loudly, causing one of his friends to snort in laughter. Alice gave me an odd look; _how do you know this guy_, she must have been thinking. I didn't even know how i knew this evil git.

"Maybe she likes 'em big." The blonde sitting next to Alice called, his soothing southern accent drawling out every syllable. My bestfriend's eyes seemed to be glazzed over by the time he was done talking.

"Oh, size is not a problem. But if you'd prefer a pencil dick to a real man, Newton's the guy for you." The table broke out into laughter, and I saw Mike's face getting to the shade of a dirty pool green. I whippedaway from Emmett and shot up, beckoning Alice with me. There was no way he was trapping me to sit with him again.

"You're a pig, Emmett McCartney. I care not the size of his penis, but the size of his heart. And I've come to realize you haven't one!" I spat at him, taking Alice's arm and stomping off. Once we were lost in the crowd and closer to the rides, Alice began to shoot out questions a million miles a minute.

"Bella," She finally calmed down and we shared an even look. "How do you know Emmett? I mean, I don't know him very well. And ou never ever mentioned him. Did you guys date and not tell me? Why wouldnt you tell me something like-" Her big blue opals were tearing up with her words.

We got in a line for our tickets and I hushed her. "We've never dated. Ever. And if we had, I would have told you. You're my bestfriend, Ali." We really did tell each other everything. Most of the time, we were all we really had. "Emmett and I shared a few dances at the police party. He gave me his number, and refused to give me Jared's number back once he got ahold of it. I've been trying to ignore him. It's just not easy." I shrugged.

Her eyes brightened. "Bella, Emmett McCartney has a crush on you! Do you know what kind of advantage that puts you at?" Alice shook her head. "I mean, as long as you never get with him. I've heard way too many bad things about him." She kept going on and on, even as we bought our wrist bands and placed them on. "Oh, the Tilting Tulips! C'mon, Bells." She dragged me along, and I had to smile. Alice sure could multitask.

It wasn't until we were in line for the Ferriss Wheel that my stomach decided to get sick. And it wasn't because of any rides yet (we hadn't even made it to the roller coasters), it was all due to the presence of Emmett and his friends. "Jeez, Bella, it's like he can sniff you out in a crowd." Alice teased, giggling behind her hand. That did ring true. We were about to enter our four man caravan when a hand shot out infront of me.

"We'll wait for the eight man one." Emmett spoke to the ride machinic and he heastily nodded. Jesus, did Emmett get everything he want? But I sure as hell was not riding with them! The large seating stall was a few turns away, so were asked to step aside to wait. "Bella, these are my friends. Garret and his girlfriend, Liz." They shook my hand politely, Liz's skin being softer than even Alice's. Seemed someone never knew a day of hardwork in her life. "This is Jasper Whitlock, UC's star Running Back." And the college friends snickered, as if Alice and I were the only ones left out of a joke. "And this is James and his sister, Laurena." The two, of pure blonde hair and light blue eyes, seemed to shine brightly infront of my eyes. What, too much Calamine lotion this morning.

I shook my head. Why was I being so mean about them? I didn't even know them, just their names. "It's nice to meet you." I uttered, not really wanting to speak at all. Had Emmett not caught the hint that I didn't want anything to do with him? When you called somebody heartless, it usually meant that they didn't want to talk to them, let alone ride in an eight seater caravan on a Ferris Wheel. But maybe I was just old fashioned.

"Emmett's told us alot about you." Laurena spoke up. She was clad in a levi romper, one Alice owned. I supposed thats why Ali was appraising it so with her eyes. I bet she was thinking, _thank god I didn't wear that_. "Don't you go to Rocky High?" She asked innocently.

I nodded and ducked my head to hide my blush. I was way too young to be here with them. Before I could turn around and dash away, the ride manager opened the stall's door for us. There was no turning back, because I couldn't just leave Alice to her own accord with these strangers. Sometimes Ali didn't think with her head, but more with her southernly parts. She could be just like a man. Garret helped his girl in, Jasper nearly carried Alice in, Emmett grabbed my wrist and sat me next to him with an angry 'uff' emmitted from me, and James sat with his sister. This was not what I called comfort. All of these guys were huge, and not standard sized by any means. Jasper offered her his lap, and Alice happily agreed, her head reaching just the top of her chin. I sat against the side door, leaning all my weight to the side as to not touch Emmett. "Would you like to sit on my lap? I'm not to comfortable with you so close to the edge." Emmett whispered in my ear. It sent goosebumps down my spine, but I ignored it.

I shook my head and turned my body to face him. "I am much more comfortable with falling off than sitting on a stranger's lap." I spat out testily.

Emmett's face looked timid, which was something new. "I don't have to be a stranger. I do have a heart." He placed his hand close to mine, and for some reason I didn't move mine. "And you own it." Emmett made my skin crawl at his words.

I was caught in his web that I spent the rest of my evening with him. On many occasions, he attempted to feed me whatever he was eating. I would refuse and in turn, buy my own food. He needed to understand that I was perfectly capable of being independant. As we were waiting in line for a Zombie themed Roller Coaster, a large Hot Aire Balloon passed over us in the sky. I tilted my head up and peered at it in wonder; ever since childhood, they had crooned my attention. Anything that floated, really. I loved the dynamic of it- I used to pretend that boats and balloons had secret magic. Of course, that was before I stopped believing in Santa Clause. That was the thing about magic; so easy to believe, so easy to disbelieve. "I want a balloon." I said without thinking.

"What color?" Emmett asked beside me.

I chuckled and shook my head. "It was just a thought. I saw the big air balloon going above us." I pointed up at the sky, where the object was now just a retreating dot. Instead of hopping on the ride like I expected, Emmett excused himself and I got on alone. It was a ride that I wished he would have gone on with me. All of the twists and turns and falls. I nearly shit my pants the whole time; I wanted badly for the big teddy bear I called Emmett to be with me. When I finally dismounted, I felt like a stupid idiot for having such a weak moment. I didn't need him at all.

"Bella." Alice uttered that syllable and stopped abruptly on the exit ramp, causing the flow of traffic to get congested. I was going to urge her to keep going when I followed her line of sight. There Emmett stood, an expectant smile on his face and a four foot balloon animal in one hand. It was made of red and black balloons (his school colors) and had the snout of a poodle. I couldn't help my giggle of happiness. I had never been given something like that. I trotted my giddy butt down the steps and right to him.

"You didn't tell me what color, and I didn't know what animal you liked. So I guessed." I couldn't contain a girly giggle as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, relishing in the way his strong arms went around me and engulfed me. I sighed when he let go and stepped back. "So you like it?" He quirked an eyebrow and held it out.

I smiled. "I love it." I gushed and hugged the animal of air to me, as if it would run off if I didn't. Alice urged us to stand closer for a picture and I happily obliged. Em slipped an arm around my waist and brought me flush up against him. I kept a bright smile, sort of liking the closeness at the moment. Alice snapped a few shots of us with her cell phone and promised to send them to me later. The night drew to a close as the sun left and the crowd got heavier. I didn't like being out too late. Usually Alice and I were alone with each other; who wouldn't pick on two petite girls by themselves? We weren't defenseless by any means, but I never wanted to be in that position. But as I looked up at Emmett, who still had his arm around me, I realized that I wouldn't have to defend myself.

He would protect me, I just knew it. I knew it so much that I allowed him to drive me home. The whole way there I kept chanting, _stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. He's a stranger! _"I am sorry for being an ass last weekend, and to your little friend today." He admitted lowly, the rumble of sports car low against his voice. He switched gears and a muscle worked in his jaw. "But, Bella, believe me." He fumed. "They are not good company. Purely rotten intentions. I won't let anyone taint you." He zoomed in and out of the traffic, nearly racing to my house.

"Slow down. You're going way too fast." I gave him a sour look, but jumped out of my skin when he placed a hand on my bare thigh.

"Don't worry, babe. I know how to drive." He chuckled, but followed my heed and drove at a less maniacal speed. It was a new feeling to be called "babe" and to have another person's hand on me. It wasn't neccesarrily a _bad_ feeling, but it was all so new. "Right here?" He questioned slowly and I nodded for him to make a left. We lived in a suburb type of community, as far but close to the city as my dad could afford. When he stopped infront of my address, he went to open his door. My hand shot out to stop him.

"That's not a good idea." I shook my head and settled back in my seat. His car smelt like new... was it? My little silver economy car was a hand-me-down from my mother, it being six years old already. This Mustang felt like home, though. If I could, I would live and eat and breathe this car. It was sleek and black, screaming money. "My dad's not too fond of boys dropping me off. It only ever happened once and my dad almost killed him." I chuckled uneasily, squirming under the look Emmett was giving me. It was like he wanted to hold me and eat me at the same time. Alice drove me to the faire, taking her new scarlet Volkswagen to show off instead of my plain one. I didn't mind; her car almost had an aroma of her sweet pea perfume and a McDonald's hamburger.

"The next time I drop you off, may I walk you to your door?" He touched my arm lightly, and it took all of the restaint left in me to nod. He smiled and leaned in close to my lips. "This is nothing to be ashamed of." He whispered and kissed the side of my lips. I shuddered; how did he know? Of course, my dad did almost kill Edward. But that was not the only reason I didn't want him coming to my porch. I didn't want anyone to know I was giving in to a forbidden craving like Emmett McCartney. Not my neighbors, not my mom, not my dad. No one. "May I kiss you?" I couldn't think, not with him talking all suave like. And that cologne...Christ, why did it have to smell so lovely? A barely recognizable nod of my head was given when he dove right in and captured my lips with his own. I was still against him. Where were my hands supposed to go? Did I have to keep my eyes closed the whole time?

And what was that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach? "Emmett." I sighed, unbeknownst to me. His name just sounded right to me, it sounded right off of my lips. Just as Isabella sounded perfect coming from his. The "Is" part was always so strong, and the "bella" came from a rumbling in his chest.

I had a very stupid thought. _We belonged together_. Stupid, indeed. He pulled away and smiled a loopy smile. "That was worth you ripping out my hair." He teased, making me blush scarlet. My hands had found their way to his gelled hair and my fingers worked at his scalp while we kissed. And that, er... that felt good.

"Sorry." I blushed. Again. "Thank you for my balloons. They made my day." I sqeezed his hand and stepped out of the car. "I'll call you." I blurted before shutting the door and waving goodbye. Would I call him? Well, I had to. I promised him that much already. His muscle car revved up and sped off, causing an old woman sitting on her proch a few houses away to look up and mutter what I assumed were profanities at such a racket. Large array of balloons in hand, I shakily unlocked the door and stepped in, disarming the two story, standard American structured house.

The beeps must have awoken my dad, because as I stepped of the last step of the staircase and onto the second floor, he peeked his head from the door. "Had fun tonight, Bells?" He inquired.

I nodded and gestured to my new toy. "Alot of fun, dad." He gave the dog an odd luck before telling me about some cold pizza he ordered in an hour ago. My dad reminded me that he and my mother were sick and weren't going to get up for awhile. Beng the understanding daughter I was, I assured Charlie that I would be fine. There were lots of ways to busy myself in the house.

First off, I had little time to decide how I was going to approach the whole "call Emmett" situation.

**A/N: So was that a CHAPTER or was that a chapter! 5000 words long, and i was lovin' every minute of it. Thanks to ht for accepting my challenge! Balloons definetly turned this story around, eh? **

**Please review**.


	5. Pizza Pit

"Bella!" Alice had an angry glint in her eyes. She had a slimy avocado scrub on her face, and her pink cell phone in hand. I was snapping thebelt around my waist when I turned around and faced her. "Look." She was too angry for words as the cell was shoved onto my unsuspecting hands. I peered down at the screen and shifted it for a better look. Jasper was getting way friendly with a bartender, and in next photo he was holding onto some girl- getting down and definetly dirty while dancing. I immediately felt bad for Alice, but thanked God it wasn't Emmett. Even if he and I never made anything official, I prayed he had enough respect to keep his vengefulness off of Facebook.

Facebook could be a bad source of information. "Now, stay calm. These photos are nothing. Remember, he's _yours_. Not this girl's. She was probably just some desperate girl that was bugging him." I held a steady hand out to calm her. It was all easy for me to say, because I wasn't in her situation. Words were easy, actions were not.

"I will scratch that _whore's_ eyeballs out with my very own fingernails." Alice seethed before turning around and slamming the door to my newly decorated en suite bathroom. It was a gift from my dad for my fifteenthbirthday. My very own restroom. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the edge of my queen-sized bed, perfectly sized for Alice and I to sleep. Jasper really had it coming, as I didn't doubt Alice would claw that girl and him to death. Out of pure curiosity, I continued flipping through the pictures- only stopping when I came upon Emmett's broad chested figure behind Jasper's big head. He seemed to be sitting at the bar, an Amazon woman with skinny legs next to him. I shook my head, it could have been an old friend saying hello. In the next pic, Jasper's forehead and the hair of another person took up half of the shot, the background being a hazy dark atmosphere... but I could see Emmett's arm occupied by a clinging brunette (the same Amazon woman), a stupid grin plastered on his beautiful face. They were by the entrance, ready to leave. I assumed he was beckoning a drunk Jasper, who was probably still ready to party. It looked as if Emmett was beyond ready to get laid.

It stung, it hurt. I shut my eyes against the sinking feeling, one that engulfed my whole body. I was a female, and I wasn't stupid. That girl; she had the look girls got when they were hot for a guy. Emmett had that effect on many girls, even I. But I knew, as soon he got what he wanted from me (even though he had reassured me I was the one), he would be a goner. I innerly screamed. How could I let that bastard hug and kiss me? How could I introduce that piece of scum to my parents? Alice barged into the room, still fuming. "Just because he can get into bars, and I can't! That asshole!" Alice was close to tears, but too angry to let them spill. "I trusted him! Jesus, are all men this disgusting?" She paced the room in her magenta Pumas and small, khaki shorts. Everything always looked new in her closet. "Are you going to ever forgive Emmett? Should I?" She already missed him, I knew it.

They were college boys, with nice cars and cool attitudes. But I thought Emmett was different. "I just don't want to see him right now. I want to throw something at his large head, and stomp on his foot until it breaks!" I said in all seriousness, causing Alice to chuckle in response. A sudden thought popped into my head, bursting the bubble of melancholy. "Alice, do you know what break this heartache?"

She smiled slowly. "Ice cream?" And so it was.

**_A week before-_**

_It wasn't considered a date. More like a "get-together', but Emmett figured that's what innocent dates were. An actual date with him consisted of a movie and sex; well, that wasn't flying with me. I loved my body, and would never allow it to be used like that. To let sex become something casual and meaningless! How ridiculous. It began when his stereo came pumping down my street, quickly shutoff when he pulled the key from the ignition and shut his car door. I shot from the window and swung open the door. I caught his eyes with a smile. "Hey there, baby." He winked as he walked up the last few concrete steps to my house._

_"Um..." I fidgeted with the tiny buttons on my long sleev Converse top. "Look, you don't have to do this, but my dad would hassel me alot less if you- well, introduced yourself." I smiled awkwardly, waiting for him to turn around and make a swift exit in his grey Camero (of which I had never seen before). I wondered what life would be like if I got to switch between beautiful, bran new cars. Either I drove my mother's old economy car, or the Chevy pickup truck my dad just recently fixed. But he only charmed me with a dashing smile and wrapped his arm around my waist, directing us back into the house. I broke out in a blush and cursed my ponytail for not being able to conceal it._

_"Um, Dad." I got his attention from where he sat on the wooden chair at the kitchen table. I thought his game was on today. "This is Emmett McCartney, Esme's and Carlisle's son." Charlie eyed the hand Emmett had on my hip. I quickly squirmed away from his touch, putting a respectable difference bewteen us. I could feel the heat coming off his body, and the scathing look he sent me. But I ignored it for now. Neither men approached one another for a handshake, but exchanged glares. I cleared my throat and nudged Emmett closer to the table. Charlie took my hint and put down the knife he was cleaning. He hardly ever cleaned that smelly thing. Mostly used for scaling and occasionally used for skinning an animal, it never needed to be shined or sharpened. My dad stood up and held his hand out for Emmett. It took longer for Em to recieve the kind gesture than approiate. I openly glared at him, tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted my parents to like Em, he was a nice guy._

_"Hello, Mr. McCartney." My dad never even called Em's dad "Mr. McCartney". Why the formalities now? They shook hands kindly, or so I thought._

_Well, he was not always so nice. "You can call me Emmett, it's a pleasure to meet you." Even I could hear the malice in his voice. My hands got jittery. He was ruining this for me. Any other time, Em was a polite gentleman that treated my dad and mom curtiously. Now, he was just being a jerk._

_"And I'm Bella's dad. Who does not put up with bull from little boys." My father regarded him civily, his voice an even tone of irritation. When Edward had met my dad (only one time), he said a meek hello, shook his hands, and we left. But, Em and my dad were having a showdown over an introduction. "And you can call me Mr. Swan." He sent me a loving look before releasing his hand and sitting back down on his chair. I took that as my cue to leave, so I grabbed my coat and slipped into a pair of boots before dragging Em out the door. "Eleven o clock, **Emmett**." My father emphasized with a mocking tone._

_"Of course, **Mr. Swan**." Emmett sent it right back. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the door, Em trailing me closely. Unexpectidly, he shut the door and yanked me to him. "You need to learn to stay by my side. I can't have my girl going off, especialy when I just had to live through meeting her asshole of a fa-"_

_"That's enough!" I screeched, stepping away from him- away from his fast car. "You are not going to say that about my dad. He is a better man than you could ever be." I bared my teeth, angry that he was such a douche. "You were so impolite, Emmett!" But he shocked me by grabbing my arm and thrusting me into the car, locking my seatbelt in, and slamming my door. I was going to move away and escape from the car, but a spontaneous notch of fear overtook me and I stood still. Emmett got in and ignited the transmission, speeding away from my house- the place I wanted to be right then. He was scaring me, but I would never tell him that. I would never tell anyone. The ride was eerily silent, not even his car's engine made any sounds. I folded my arms and looked out of the window. How dare he shove me like that?_

_He shot the car into a stall and easily put his darling into park. He smoothly got out of the car, gging around the back. Em swung open my door and looked at me expectantly. I huffed and unlatched my seatbelt, ignoring his hand and walked off. Again, he snatched me back by my hand, encompassed tightly in his own. I hated when he grabbed me by my arm, but relsihed in the feeling of him holding my soft hand. We met up with James, Laurena, and Corey. Corey was a freakishly tall, Moscowan man with large hands (bigger than Emmett's, even). BUt he was sweet as pie, and completely polite. Laurena seemed to be swept up in his charm all afternoon. It wasn't much of a date, as the Pizza Parlor was not at all romantic. I idlely wondered what Alice was doing. She said she was going to work a shift for her mother's own pizza resturant- but I wasn't so sure. She didn't usually dress up to work an odd shift. I didn't dwell on it much. "Where's Jas at?" James asked as he sipped from his sister's glass of strawberry tea._

_"At the gym all afternoon. Says he wants to finally grow some real pecs like me." Emmett laughed uproarously, as if that were the funniest thing he ever said. Laurena fleetingly glanced at his chest through his shirt, and smirked._

_"You mean those **breasts**? Why, they're bigger than mine." She teased, and I coudn't help but laugh. Emmett colored beside me, his hand going to my thigh (primly covered by my black leggings). "God did bless **you** with perfect endowments, Bella!" She quipped, causing me to flush in embarassment. I shoved a piece of pepperoni pizza in my mouth and shut up, not wanting to make a fool of myself. I liked Laurena- she was funny, and so very interesting to talk to. Liz... was another story. Alice instantly became friends with her, and exchanged catalog information the first day they met._

_Emmett was going to reply, when I put my hand on his and squeezed tenderly. I couldn't handle something like that, so I gave up on the cold shoulder act and technically forgave him. I had a feeling he was covering up for Jasper and Alice, but I put that thought away. It wasn't even worth thinking about. I was actually having fun with these beautiful, cool people when Emmett suddenly wanted to leave. "Why?" I blurted. "I'm really enjoying myself." I whispered back. James was telling us a crazy ski story regarding him and Liz, and Laurena was editing the fibs from the facts throughout the whole thing.I loved talking about skiing, it was a hobby of Rosalie's that she constantly tried to pass onto me. I was a complete klutz, not honorable enough to do something with so many balance requirements._

_"I'm ready to leave. Now." He urged in a not-so-much of a whisper. By now, the eyes of the table fell on us. "We're heading out. See you guys later." Emmett feigned a salute to his friends, and I rushed a quick goodbye as we paid for the table's tab and left out the door. Emmett was alwyas a whirlwhind of emotions. "This is bullshit, Bella. When we're around your friends, you don't see me getting all cozy and flirtaceous-'_

_"My friends? My friends?" I rounded on him, forgetting my coat as I threw it on the hood of his Camero. "Emmett, you've only ever been around Angela and Ben, hardly anything to your whole friggin' **posse**! I am being a good **date** and trying my hardest to get along with everyone. If you see that as **cozy** and **flirtaceous**, than its all your own demise!" I spat, my chest heaving angrily up and down. Just who did he think he was? I was cool with James, and I had just met Corey (except for his ghost appearance at the fair). "You're angry, and obviously not at me." I quieted quickly when he slammed his fist against the side of the door, rigth near my leg. I jumped in fright._

_"Get in the car. I'll take you home." His breathing was irregular. Hell no, I was not getting into a car with a crazy driver who was miffed beyond reason. I shook my head, snatched my coat, and attempted to get away from his car. "Get in the fucking car, Bella." Emmett's usually sweet, hazel eyes flashed something foul, and I only cmplied, closing hsi car door softly after me. I would not be with a man I feared, so I promised to myself that I would see him ever again. I would never out my self in this sticky situation ever again._

_Another silent, deadly ride to my house. And this time, he played some low soft rock and tapped his fingers against the high dashboard that housed his mileometer and speedometer. It lit up in the setting horizon sky; the black tinted windows surrounded us as we made a swift right and parked infront of my house. I sat there for a series of awkward seconds, before unlatching my seatbelt and quietly slipping on my coat. I turned away and put my hand on the doorhandle, when his hand tenderly placed itself on mine. A jolt of pleasure went up my arm and to my face, coloring it an awful red. I shook my head. "Look, I don't think this-" His lips landed near my ear, then went to my jugular, then ended at the cleft of my chin._

_"I'm sorry." He murmured heartily, and shifted my body so we were facing one another again. "I was a prick, and I am beyond sorry. My parents... they've been pressuring me lately. And you're my only escape." He moved his lips to the side of my mouth and planted a soft kiss there. I loved when he did that. "You're my lovely treasure that I would never mean to hurt. Have I hurt you?" Those big eyes, surrounded by long, black lashes undid me. I nodded my head, willling my eyes to stay dry. "For that, I will never forgive myself. I promise, Bella, I will never order you around like that." He kissed the other side of my lips. We hadn't yet... kissed, exactly. And right now, I anticipated that moment of bliss. Even if he had just scared the hell out of me._

_"You frightened me." I admitted softly. "You scared me to death. I thought...I thought you were going to hit me." I let it all out, even the traitorous single tears. He brought our forheads together, wiping away the wet things._

_"I would never hit you. Ever, Bella. I respect you, and I care for you." He had an intense look in his eyes, one that I gave back. I knew he wouldn't. He... he **cared** for me._

_And then he kissed me. Long, soft strokes of his beautiful lips. That kiss was worth being thrown under his frightful wrath._

That almost date and wonderful kiss made me blush in rememberance. But now here I was, lounging on the couch with a broken hearted Alice, chomping away at some Chunky Monkey-flavored frozen delight. And at said moment, I hated falling for his empty promise of not hurting me. It was _exactly_ what he liked to do.


	6. Block Party

"This is a man's world." Alice quipped, looking down the tall windows at the ground, seventeen stories below us. I chuckled and hit the elevator button in front of us, not wanting to be this high above the ground anymore. "I believe that was constructive. Never have I felt so…" she seemed to think about it for a good moment, "intelligent." She shrugged with a giggle. I rolled my eyes, and waited until everyone filled out of the lift before entering my self. I had not ever thought I'd be in McCartney Inc, to visit Mr. McCartney himself. Sure, it was just to drop his lunch he forgot. But still, we were in the building. When would I ever have an excuse again to be in such a grand building again?

"You feel intelligent because you dropped off a lunch bag to your dad's golfing partner?" I said pointedly, even if I also felt a thrill of excitement myself. Alice and I were at Mrs. McCartney's house with my mother, when Esme sent us on an "emergency errand" because she and my mother were too tipsy to be behind any wheel. Before we left to the main streets of corporate Chicago, Alice made me stop by her house so she could change for the event. I personally didn't care to impress anyone, so my strappy sandals and jean shorts would have to do. My best friend was ridiculous in her pencil skirt and pumps, obviously trying to look job worthy amongst the rest of the girls.

"Can you imagine what it would be like if you married Emmett? I could walk in this place everyday and pick up on hottie Execs. They are prancing all around this place!" Alice made a show of winking at a passing man, jacket gone but button up shirt properly on. I rolled my eyes again, not wanting to go there.

"We're far from marriage." I clarified.

"Oh my god, Bella! Why can't you just talk to him?" After the lucid photos, Jasper had a gift giving spree and stood under her window for countless days before she caved. Em, for one, didn't apologize or speak to me about it. Actually, we hadn't talked since that morning when I sent him a simple "Please don't contact me. Those pictures were so disgusting," text that had never even been replied to. I couldn't really pour my heart onto one SMS message, so I left out all of the gory details. Alice, for one, yelled her heart out when Jasper came to visit her later that afternoon.

"I hate him. It was a huge mistake at the fair. I should have never even spoken to him. You know, Alice, guys are nothing but liars and thieves of the worst- off!" I had the wind knocked out of me as I ran straight into a man who was facing his back to me. He spun around and caught my forearms with his hands before I could topple over. I blushed a deep scarlet; mumbling a million sorry's under my breath. "I'm really clumsy, and I wasn't actually paying attention, sir!"

His easy smile coaxed me into calming down. People in big businesses like this surely didn't like to bumped into, did they? His dirty blonde hair was a mess of waves as he shook his head in submission. "No, it's cool. I'm Vince Wright." He held his hand out to me, and with a wink he shook my limp one. "Your name?"

I shook my head crazily, not understanding where my manners left to. "I'm sorry! I'm Bella Swan. And… and this is my friend, Alice." I gestured to the beaming Alice beside me. They shook hands briefly before I felt Ali slip a hand over my shoulder.

"I'll be right back." She quickly muttered and rushed off, perhaps to the ladies room- all I could currently see was this guy Vince's face in front of me. I knew she was trying to give me some space, because he was one of the "hottie Execs" she was so gallantly treading after.

"Again, I'm sorry if I bothered you." I sent an apologetic smile.

"No worries, Bella." His two canines stuck out a little bigger than the rest of his teeth, just like my father. Emmett's teeth were inhumanly perfect and straight. I liked imperfections in teeth, honestly. "I was actually almost done." And he gestured to the mail cart beside him, where his attention was before I rudely knocked him over. So, he _wasn't_ a sexy, powerful Executive businessman. He was a mail boy! Well, that took the stress off of feeling low and stupid beside him. Alice was going to love this. "My sister works the front desk. Mischa, I think you might of seen her walking in?" If she was the drop dead gorgeous model-looking temp, then yes. I nodded my confirmation, after giving him a brief description. "Leave your number with her for me. I can't really…" His sentence was cut off with the loud footsteps followed by a demanding voice.

"Mr. Wright." The tall man with peppered hair nodded his hard greeting to the mail personel. I saw a confrontation about "not doing your job" so I butted in before he had the chance to say anything.

"Hello, Bart! How's Kiser doing?" I inquired sweetly. Mr. Bart King worked on the chairman board at McCartney Inc, and also met at the Country Club in Sprindom once in awhile. My mom was babbling on about Mrs. King's German Shepard, Kiser, one morning not long ago.

Mr. King spared me a small smile. "Miss Isabel Swan? Yes, Kiser is doing well after his medications started to kick in. We will see your mother and father at the MS walkathon next month, correct?" I nodded primly, keeping a smile on my face. Great, now I was making plans for my family! "What occasion brings you here? Has Mr. Wright shown you pleasant hospitality?"

"Oh, yes! Esme sent me with Mr. McCartney's lunch, and Vincent was showing me the way out. That way, right?" I turned to Vincent, who was dumbstruck for a moment. He quickly got with the program and nodded.

"Ye- yeah, right through there. If you need any more help, Ms. Mischa will be more than happy to assist you, Miss Swan." He ended with a flourish, getting back to his smooth self. I nodded, and gave a departing smile to both of them. But at that moment, I felt my hips swing to their own accord as I walked away. Since when did my body kick in to, "i-wanna-be-sexy-overdrive"? Pushing those thoughts away, I took a left down the hall; Alice had to have gone to the cafeteria had not already been back. So I pushed through the light crowd, blessing the place for having Air conditioning.

"Bell! Right here!" She called out eagerly, catching my attention with her crazy hand-waving. Why had I really agreed to come here? Was it to gain just a slim chance of catching Emmett? Did I enjoy torturing myself? There was definitely something wrong with me these days. I made a bee-line for her table, and watched everything around me closely. I knew not everyone was as forgiving and kind as Vince was to me. And if I ran into an angry-looking boss again? What if my mother didn't know him from her Country Club? I would have no strings to pull any longer. "So?"

I gave her a queer look and stole a bite of her cold sandwich. Had she really thought that I would be so caught up in a conversation with this boy that she would have enough time to lounge with a deli and a soft drink? Well, I suppose I would have if Mr. King had not shown up. "So what?" Her insistent eyes made me slouch my shoulders in defeat. There really was no point in fighting with Alice. "You didn't really miss much. One of his bosses came up and we had to cut it short. That's all." I shrugged, stealing another bite. It was a good ham sliced pick, really.

She snatched her delight away and gave me a narrow look. "Details, Bella!"

"There are no details. I said stupid things like "sorry" a million times and he told me to leave my number with the front desk-"

"Oh! How professional!" Ali swooned, her hand on her forehead like a damsel in distress. "You're so lucky sometimes, Bella. So lucky." She sighed.

"You've got the most loyal boyfriend. What's there to complain about?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, but Jas is going to be an Architect! Not some sexy ass board member, with whips and chains in his private office, that contains a red room hidden within the bookcase against a wall-" Her face grew colored as her rant continued.

"Alice, honestly! What kind of story is that?" Alice came up with these things all on her own sometimes.

"A true one, if you think about it. Keep your mind open, Bell. You never know what sex secrets these men have." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if one the prospect of one of the many married, professional businessmen within the building of a Corporation of loan sharks having a kinky room in their own chambers wasn't utterly disturbing! People like and Mr. McCartney worked here! I had to see those men on a monthly basis; dear Lord, how would I ever see them again and think of this disgusting conversation. "Get that look off your face, Bella. It's unbefitting." I clamped my jaw together, embarrassed to have expressed my loathing feelings outward. "Does this Vince dude know you're sixteen?"

Alice and I weren't "age is just a number" kind of girls. We knew what sagatory rape was, and even if this wasn't California, we knew that Illinois had their own sleight of laws. Emmett and Jas were cutting it very close, but they were still technically in school. That kept my dad off of my back most of the time. This year I would be seventeen, and he would turn twenty-one in December. I would be a Junior in high school, and he a Senior in college. No one had to tell me it was a bad combination- I knew it. "Em happens to be twenty years old, as also Jasper." I snapped at her.

She took on a hurt look. "Ouch! Sorry, just trying to warn you. These big shot guys are a lot older than us. That's what I was trying to say." She finished her sandwich and we got up to leave.

"I know, I'm sorry for being a witch with you. It's just, this whole odd age thing. All of these guys are exactly what I'm looking for. The gap is too darn big sometimes." I gave her an odd little smile and we went to the revolving doors. I stopped by Mischa's desk, vowing to grow a backbone and make eye contact with the beauty. "Hello." I began.

She looked up at me from her thin files, a Bluetooth in her ear. She gave an automatic smile of greeting, putting me at some ease. "Hello, my name is Mischa. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need to be directed anywhere?" Her head titled observantly, cascading her properly curled golden locks across her long shoulders. I eyed her uptight posture; so very business-like! So why was she working a shitty position like Front Desk? Playing hostess to a big company surely got boring? Mischa was way too pretty to merely smile at everyone passing by.

Oh, who was I kidding? What did I know about hidden talent and true beauty? I was just a plain jane myself. "I'm Bella." I itched to hold my hand out for her to shake, but thought against it. Did you really shake a receptionist's hand, or what? I never did at doctor visits or at my dad's department. I was usually just led off. "And I was just leaving." I forced out a smile and looked up at her. She must have been an Amazon standing up, because we perfect height, me standing in sneakers and her sitting down in her rolling chair behind a long, oval wrap around desk of oak. "I met a no- man, a man named Vincent? And he told me to… to, umm, leave my number with you?" I cleared my throat when I was finished. Would she see me as some ditsy trollop? A silly little girl who was fawning over her handsome brother?

Her smile seemed to brighten. "Well, that's a first." She winked as she dug around and finally produced a pen and notepad. I took them and scribbled my name and digits in the neatest scrawl I could manage. "I haven't seen Vince get that worked up over a girl. Bella, is it?" Mischa looked over the paper before ripping it off the pad and stuffing it in the pocket of her skirt. "I'll make sure he gets it. And he may not look it, but he's a shy little thing."

I nodded with a nervous smile. This wasn't how you usually met siblings of the guy you were dating, or as I was, beginning to get interested with. "Thank you, Mischa."

"No problem, Bella." She waved us off, leaving me with a winded feeling as we headed to Alice's little Beetle.

"That was weird, don't you think? She seemed to know a lot about him." Ali tossed me the keys from her purse, and I was sure I was in the perfect angle to catch them. As all things, they fell unto the asphalt parking lot. I angrily bent over and snatched them off the ground.

"I don't know." I shrugged; I didn't know why I didn't spill all the details to her. But a part of me knew that she'd tell all of the details to her boyfriend, whom was best friends with my ex-…err ex-date friend? Was that seriously even a stage you could be in with a guy? Not his girlfriend, but the chick he was mostly dating? I believed they had a term for that- _skank_.

For some reason, Ali decided to drop it. That was something new, but she dove right into a rant about Jasper and the beginning of a new school year. "I mean, I am going to hate being away from him during the day. And homework is surely gonna get in the way of hanging out. But he and I will make it work." She sent me a wink, kind of saying "so will you and Emmett".

"Do you think you and Jas will make it? To college, I mean." I corrected, a mad blush forming over my cheekbones.

Ali smiled widely. "Of course, Bella! I have _seen_ it." She pointed at her temple and set the radio to a different station of pure pop music. "I also have never seen you with Vince." Her tone got a touch of bitter, but lightened quickly at my face. "Then again, my visions aren't always so accurate. It's not like I'm some future-telling gypsy!" Her playful laughter didn't catch on to me. Ali was mostly a fortune-teller; every premonition she gave to me had come true- eventually. Unfortunately her _visions_ had no realm of true time. They could happen tomorrow, or in four months. If it ever contained death, she didn't tell me. It was one of her _rules_. "You know, I bet my grandma saw McDonalds becoming a big business franchise. A wonder she never had any of her family invest."

I made a sharp turn and corrected my tire alignment at the new red light. "Maybe she didn't want anyone to take advantage of her skill? Why give a correct vision out to people who are just going to abuse it?" I tried, not really knowing. The Mason's would be living fat had they taken that opportunity back in the eighties. Alice's mom and dad were well off in their law practices, but they weren't millionaires like the McCartney's and the Hales'. "How do you know your grandma had those visions if she never told anyone?"

Alice shrugged. "My mom didn't believe in it. But she always talked about it, _especially_ right before she passed. She knew I had the gift, but we never spoke much to each other. I think the bitterness my mother held for her carried onto me. I didn't particularly love the woman, and she didn't really love me either. Maybe if we had a closer relationship, she could have taught me how to tune out some of the dreams." I nodded in understanding; sometimes Ali would call in the middle of the night, just because her confusing dreams would plague her mind.

My friend was a semi-psychic, my ex-_boyfriend_ was completely psychotic, and my mother was taking a liking to bikinis! How much was God going to toss me before I tossed my cookies?

August Eleventh-

"Danae, you man the popcorn booth. Rosalie, you are in charge of the admittance table, with Korbin and Dyle. Lauren and Johnny, you two are going to help me set up the table settings for the pie contest. The Browns and the Johnsons are controlling the rest of the block party." We nodded, not really having any other choice. The River Bluff homes threw the best, biggest block parties ever. Though, it couldn't be considered a "block party"- it was more of a col de sac party. Esme enlisted help from her friend's children. Who could effectively, for free? Us. "Alice, Bella, Doug, Angela- I only need two for the Bounce house area and two for the Kissing Benefit." My heart dropped; sure, you didn't need to kiss on the lips for the booth. But still… someone slobbering on your face? It was a good thing I was going to man the bounce arena. Alice raised her hand quickly, catching Esme's attention. My eyes averted to the ground, knowing Ali was going to fuck this up for us. "Yes, Alice?"

Ali smiled brightly, her orange lipstick glowing with her words. "Bella and I will take the kissing booth, Mrs. McCartney."

Esme sent me a smile but scribbled our names on her chart anyway. We were only asked to work the first half of the festival, which was fine by me. It wasn't like I was doing anything better on a Sunday. "Perfect. Your shifts are over at two, thank you all." She handed out or sticker name tags, of which we placed on our chests for the carnival. We were in the kitchen the McCartney house, ready to pile out of the house.

"Bella! My purse!" Ali squealed before we could make it out of the house. "I left it in the potty!" Her face was completely anxious, as if there were some huge secret in her shiny, pearl colored bag. I rolled my eyes. "Can you go get it for me? Please, Bella! I have to call my mom real fast, and she keeps calling." The tiny phone was pressed against her ear already, and she was turning her back for some privacy. I huffed angrily, but trailed off to the first floor restroom where Alice spent most of her time reapplying makeup. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. When there was none, I walked in and began searching around. I felt like a criminal in a bank- I just wanted to be out of there! I pushed away the shower curtain and looked at the tub, which was completely empty and pristinely clean. My eyes darted around the room. How did you just forget your purse in a near stranger's house?

I stepped out of the bedroom and came face-to-face with a big-headed, ape minded, macho-man asshole. "Hey, Bella." He greeted me sweetly, but I knew the jerk he really was!

"Emmett." I replied, and turned around to walk away.

"Are you looking for your purse?" That stopped me dead in my tracks. I whipped around and nodded, wanting to spare myself as many words as possible with him. "I have it in my room. Would you like it back?" His teasing smirk made me double up my fists, but they stayed at my side.

"Yes, I would like it back very much." I coughed a little at the end, not knowing why we were still standing in the hallway. Hopefully, he didn't plan on us going to his room together. I never had been there, and I didn't want to be! He turned around and gestured with his finger for me too follow. "No, Emmett. I'm not going with you. Please return the bag to me." Strain was so very evident in my tone, and I couldn't help it. He gave me such bad headaches, I swore it!

"You have to come if you want it." He was stubborn.

"It's not even mine! Ugh, why can't you just leave me alone?" I nearly screamed, poking his chest angrily. "This is exactly why I didn't want to start this thing with you! What, you think a little bit of boy charm and the whole Frat boy illusion was going to just last forever? Like I didn't know you liked to sleep around like crazy!" I felt all the blood rush to my face, but I wasn't finished yet. "And how dare you put those pictures up on the internet, without warning me! I know I'm just some stupid doll to you, but there are lines that should be respected- boundaries you don't cross! You will never know how stupid and worthless you make me feel." I pushed against his rock hard abs, hoping to get some kind of rise out of him.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Em looked at me thoughtfully, as if sleeping with other girls didn't bother normal people. "I never meant for any sort of picture of another girl on the web." He grabbed my hands, even if I was struggling. "I only want to take pictures with you." He murmured softly, causing a cold sensation to run from my neck to my legs. I shut my eyes against the pain.

"I just need the bag. That's all I came for." I pleaded with him, and he finally nodded, but took me by the hand to his room like he prompted before.

It was safe to say that the purse was long forgotten when we stepped in the room Em stayed in during his childhood, before college. Between the kisses and playful banter, I completely forgot about everyone else outside of the room. Em was working his way down my throat when I spied a digital clock. Nine thirty! I had been in his room for well over half an hour; I was due at the Kissing Benefit booth in ten minutes! Wait… what about Ali? She was never anything near patient. She would have came around and called for me, not waited like a silly fool in the kitchen. I wiggled away from his grasp and sat up on his lounging couch. I never allowed us to frolic on beds, because Em always only had one thing on his mind- and a comfortable bed was the perfect incentive. "I lost track of time." I shook my head.

"Nonsense. Everyone's already on Avaleere street; they won't know you're even gone. My mom will cover for you." He stood up and kissed my cheek hastily.

"But Alice." I countered.

"She has her keys." He smiled.

I gave him a leveled look. Ali always kept her car keys in her purse, because if she kept them on hand she would definitely lose them. Unless… she was planning on "losing" her purse and kept her cell and keys with her. I hit his arm roughly, the bicep under the V neck flexing in a manner that made my skin hot and tingly. "You and Alice disgust me!" I squealed when he picked me up and sat me upon his lap.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Swan." He smiled against my neck.

Why was I so happy with the man who liked to ruin me?


	7. Here Without You, Baby

_One Year Later-_

**From: Babe (617-974-6531)**

_These dudes are boring the shit out of me. Wish you were here, blume_.

Emmett taught me a little bit of German before I started school. "_Blume_" was his favorite word for me, but I never knew what it meant and when I asked him, he wouldn't say. I only hope it was something like "shithead" or "douche bag". I hoped it was something… sweet, and lovely. But that would be so _un-Emmett_, and so I didn't count on it.

I smiled at the lovely text on my phone, which was horribly hidden under the desk of my Chemistry class. I rolled my eyes as I looked back up at the teacher, Mr. Dibble. Chemicals and flammable objects were never my friends, but I really wanted to get into Chicago State, so I needed a fourth year of science. I hated that Emmett was already working, and I was still suck in high school; our age difference hurt sometimes. "Lab write-up is due by the end of the period tomorrow. Class is dismissed." Mr. Dibble's old, croaky voice rung out across the wide classroom. I filed out of the room with various other nameless students. Even if it was my last year here, I didn't want to leave any lasting impressions, or make friends with anyone new. I was fine hanging with Alice and an occasional cluster of girls she brought. Angela was always so busy with her film class, and Eric and Ben were off working triple shifts for their yearbook club.

It was a sweet thing to know that your boyfriend was thinking about you. Especially when he was in his air conditioned office, writing big checks and bossing around his numerous secretaries. Oh, if only the Swans had connections like that! Right out of Uni I could jump into a large corporation business like that. Unfortunately, I was like normal people and would have to bust my ass and privy up my resume to get a decent job. As it was, I was already looking around for an affordable apartment. My dad was working on getting me a dispatcher position at the station. Of course, he wasn't keen on the idea that I was willing to move away and pay my own way. He and my mother wanted to spare me of the living expenses and odd work hours during college. "Hey!" Alice pepped form beside me; that was a norm for her.

"Lunch." I muttered, feeling nothing but anger. And as we stepped into line, Mike and Tyler joined us to save themselves a longer wait than necessary. I grabbed my aluminum-wrapped spicy chicken sandwich and thought about Emmett some more. I could just picture him, all swooped up in his clean-cut pinstriped suit and silk tie. He was probably hounded by a mound of contracts, filed papers, and business deals. He was most likely glued to his desk, his hair and emotionless face in check all the while. I sighed dramatically, flashed my ID card, and trailed Ali to a recluse table.

"Eight months." Alice muttered next to me. Mike and Tyler had to run off to some mandatory meeting of theirs, and spared us the pathetic attempts at flirting.

"For what?" I asked in-between mouthfuls of my delicious sandwich.

Alice sent me an irritated look, obviously not appreciating my little show. "Until summer, when I can see my baby again!" Ali said excitedly, rambling off all the things they could do.

I shrugged, stopping her mid-rant. "But you see him all of the time already, Alice. Just because it's going to be summer, doesn't mean it's going to be any different." I pointed out, and this was where Alice always poked at me for my negative thoughts. Her response was always along the lines of, "_Just because Emmett doesn't have summer vacation anymore",_ and I couldn't agree with her more. Jasper was in a work trade program, for he wanted even more "hands-on" experience in Agricultural studies than University gave him. Jasper would do that for one more year, before he would be graduating completely. Alice would take full advantage of that. Emmett started at Cullen Enterprise right after he received his diploma in Business, mid-July.

"That's not the point! Then he and I can spend every moment with each other, and I won't have to worry about school anymore! Well until that September for college. But other than _that_." She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Bella." I didn't want to spend every single moment with Em, because we would surely drive each other crazy. He came to my dad's house every other weekend, and most of the time sent flowers. He did go on a lot of business trips, to especially other-worldly locations, but I never thought much of it. Em was a man now. He couldn't laze about with me in coffee shops and such on a daily basis anymore.

I loved to see the pictures of wherever he went, especially to places I wanted to visit; like Italy and Morocco. "Yeah." I muttered under my breath. It seemed she got the family-orientated, and I got the work-orientated. Mind you, they made two different figures in salary. But what much did that matter? Irrigation and farming science was always in high demand, especially to our country-side. And back in Alabama, he would always have a position to fill! But in Emmett's profession, he already had a spot filled and set in stone for him. He would die a man whom bought out dead businesses and turned profit, the same as Carlisle McCartney.

Another text message came and I opened it eagerly. It was an especially good day for Em when he sent me two messages in five minutes. Always meetings, always clients, always busy. I brought my phone over my food and greedily opened the bubble message.

**From: Vince (617-565-7232)**

_Hey, pretty girl. Wanna grab some Chinese when you get off?_

I blushed and pressed the side key on my phone, throwing it back on my lap. I really had not had the guts to text him until Em started working with McCartney Enter. over the summer. I got lonely, and he was ignoring me more and more. So I decided that I would start making more friends from new places, careful not to center my world around Emmett like a foolish girl. Em did treasure me, I had to remind myself. He just had a funny of showing it. "Who's that?" Ali gestured to my silent phone. I shrugged with a casual face.

"Just Emmett." Alice sent me an apprehensive look; they began at the end of summer of our junior year, just a few months ago. She said she was seeing visions of my and Em's relationship. Either she was angered or frightened by them, I couldn't tell. But she suddenly… just didn't like Em anymore. "Have you found your costume yet?" And then her babble began, revolving about the fact that Halloween was "just two weeks away" and she hadn't decided if she was attending nay parties or not. I shrugged mostly, not knowing how to answer. I never went out on Halloween, just sat in and watched some good horror films with Rose and Leo. "I'm gonna stay in again. Rose is picking this year, so I'm bound to be surprised."

Alice sent me a thoughtful look. "Yeah, that does sound kind of fun. I'll ask Jasper and see if he's like to stay in." I nodded, already knowing the outcome. Jas hated going out, especially when he didn't have to. Sure, he was a good time and the perfect society boyfriend for Alice. But I knew, if given the choice, Jas would pick sitting with blockbuster horror films over dancing to loud music and drinking cheap punch at some costume party. It was mere logic, really. "I have to swing by Melrose library after school, do you wanna catch a ride with me, or is your mom picking you up?"

I shook my head, thinking up a good excuse. My little silver bucket took its final shit on me a few weeks ago, hence leaving me without a ride. Em insisted that I let him buy me a car, but I didn't want to owe him one cent if we ever…broke up, you know. I didn't want him to buy me anything that expensive. Our first anniversary (the first time we made out in his room at McCartney Manor) was back in mid-August, and that was when he really tried to push the car-idea. So far, we were two months from then and he hadn't brought it up again. I hope it stayed like that! "My dad is gonna stop by after school and pick me up. Thanks, though." She shrugged and sent me a sweet smile, promising to call me as soon as she talked with Jasper about the plans.

The rest of the day went on with a jittery nervousness. Before lunch ended, I went ahead and said yes to Vincent. That was pretty dumb, I knew! But any other normal person would find it alright; Emmett would think I was sharing a plate of chow mien with a guy because we wanted to have sex, which was just his way of thinking! Vince and I were strictly friends, he having his own girlfriend in Texas. "Hey, Bells!" Angie smiled and sat next to me in English, refreshing my brain of all my constricting thoughts.

"Hey, Ang." I sent her a soft lift of lips back. I was more apprehensive than I ever imagined! It wasn't like I hadn't shared a lunch or two with him before, mostly because Em was always too busy to. I more than often invited him to lunches and dinners with my parents and friends, but he could never make it. Whether it was all business or not, it was no excuse.

I had to remember that! Vince and I were platonic, and Em was too selfish with his time. He deserved to find out his mail boy was paying for his girlfriend's lunch. It would serve him right. I mean, it wasn't like I wanted him to know. That was the very _last_ thing I wanted him to know.


	8. If I Could Go Back

**A/N: So, I'm nominated for Fic of the Week over at the Lemonade Stand. Go vote for my story, Sweet Obsession! I would greatly appreciate it, I swear! **

**If I win, I will update every Twilight story I have written with a chapter no less than 2,000 words by Friday! So please, please, please, please, please VOTE FOR ME! **

**PM me for any details or questions. Thanks, readers!**

**As always, REVIEW (& VOTE).**

**Two Weeks Later-**

I did it. I broke up with Emmett. It was a clean cut, a swift phone call at the end of a bad night. He got angry that Vincent was texting me while I was eating dinner with him at his mother's house; he was screaming bloody murder at me! I was so embarrassed that I walked out of the house, but he followed me and kept rambling like a crazy man. We had one last shouting match before he jumped in his Jaguar and sped out of the McCartney Estate's gates. That was a few days ago, and I was wasting no time.

I needed to get Emmett completely out of my life before I went to college- I didn't need a weight like him when I left to make myself better. I had to realize that Em and I only destroyed each other. We did nothing good for one another.

Vincent was a nice guy, really. He was probably the kind of guy I should have been with, because he was healthy for me. There was no craziness, there was no lying. He would never cheat on me, I knew it. "And I had this huge ass alligator's mouth snapping at my legs! I thought I was gonna be a cripple for the rest of my life." Vince ended his long-winded story about a vacation he took in Australia with his family. I smiled and nursed a virgin Shirley Temple. He was easy to be around; I wasn't as nervous with him as I was with Emit. I wasn't so antsy and internally explosive. Everything was cool and calm- life was sort of simple. Em was flashy and a prick. I peered down at my cell phone, a picture of Hercules, Emmett, and me smiling all cheesy at the camera lens- it was the perfect wallpaper for my new cell, forced into my hands by Em a few weeks ago.

"Another reason I'll never visit Australia." I rolled my eyes. He was a funny character, much like Mishka. I invited her to a girl's night with Alice, Rosalie, and Laurena- she was the charming shining light I knew she'd be.

"Oh, no! Down under is the place to be! Foster is sold by the dozens there- that beer gets you quick, sneaks up on you." He laughed fondly, as if he and Foster had some great times. "Isn't Rich Get Richer stellar?" I shook my head, not even knowing what that was. "You don't know what it is? C'mon now!" I felt stupid for not knowing what he was talking about. I never had that problem with Emmett. "I thought you were a book freak like me?"

I nodded. "Yeah; I've read everything from the Bronte sisters, Jane Austen, and Hemingway to Harriet Tubman and Maya Angelou. I've never run across "Rich Get Richer", sorry." I shrugged, offended that he suddenly got this holier-than-thou-art attitude. So what if I didn't know it?

"Bella, seriously, Rich Get Richer is so funny! It's a documentary about a guy that makes a bet with a friend of his to have sex with one woman from thirty different races in ten days; thing is, after every woman, he has to ask for compensation for his services. The woman doesn't count if she doesn't pay him. So he ends up doing like, seventy chicks in ten days. He wins the bet and get his friend's bran new car and a quarter of a million dollars. This book is craziness, Bella, but it's good!" My eyes were implanted on his face as shock settled in over me. What kind of piece of literature was that?

I was daft and assumed it was going to about some anal-retentive economist that takes a stand and reveals all the nasty about "the rich". I didn't know it was going to be about two men with way too much money and way too much time on their hands. "It should have been called "The Art of Prostitution". Or why not "Let's Waste Our Money Because We Have So Much of It"?" I gave him a cynical eye. "You could be spending your time reading honorary stuff. Instead you're wasting your time reading mediocre junk?"

Vince shrugged, unfazed by my rant. "I like that mediocre junk. When life gets hard or complicated, I open it up and laugh a little. I may as well read about a stupid rich kid that gets to blow money like its nothing since I know I'm never going to be one of them." There was an easy shrug, as if he meant what he said.

I shook my head. "Look, I'm sorry for being an asshole back there! I didn't mean to blow up like that. It's just…people like that should be worrying about all of the deprived homeless and wreckful people who employ themselves to the streets and make money by have sexual alliances with strange men! They shouldn't worry about worthless bets and what they're going to spend their next million dollars on. I'm sorry, again." I offered a small smile.

He reached across the table and put his hand on mine. "Don't sweat it, Bella. Its cool, I get that you're an activist lady. I _like_ it." He winked suggestively at me, lighting my whole face up like Christmas in downtown Chicago.

"Yeah, well-" I was stopped mid-rant by two, average height blondes arriving at the table.

"Bella!" One was Laurena and the other a faceless Barbie doll. "What are _you_ doing here? I thought you didn't _do_ downtown Chicago?" I wanted so badly for Vincent to just shrink in the crowd. Maybe if he didn't say anything, they wouldn't notice him? I figured it was too much to ask, so I didn't even try.

"I'm getting Bella to try new things. Hi, I'm Vince." He held his hand out politely. She looked down at it for a few seconds before lightly shaking it and stepping away.

"And I thought you didn't do food?" I teased lightly, bringing a sparkling smile to her face.

"Shut up!" She giggled. "Oh, this is my friend Nelly." I waved slowly to her. "Some of my friends are over there." She pointed at one of the private party areas of the Italian Bistro we were at. "Come on over if you like. My brother's there, too." She wiggled her fingers in a farewell at us and walked off with Nelly, whom I felt eyed me more than I was comfortable with. I wanted to scream in anger- James had already seen me, I knew it. I feared more for Vince than I did me. Emmett was such a kid sometimes; I knew he would do something stupid. I looked down at my plate in contemplation.

"She was pretty." Vincent said slowly. "How do you know all of these different people?" he chuckled again. We always seemed to meet people I knew when we were out on lunch and coffee dates. First, my dad and his squad at a traffic holdup, then a ruffled, antsy Alice in her Vera gown as she flagged me down from a fitting she was doing in a wide-windowed boutique. Now, Laurena and her big mouth. I loved the young girl but she just didn't know how to lie, or even how to veil the truth.

"Lots of friends." I shrugged. "Why don't we head out now? I'm kind of tired, and-" I was about to throw in a few yawns and half-attempted stretches, but I didn't even get to.

"No way, Bella! If I'm gonna pay up the ass for a fancy dinner, we're gonna dance." Vincent threw me a mysterious look as he grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the square, dimly lit dance floor. A live jazz band played loudly, a few other couples having taken up some of the floor showing off hundred dollar classes they took in the last month. I was clumsy as he held me correctly, swaying us around for a little bit. "Not too light on your feet, eh?" He chuckled. I was always getting so embarrassed around him!

Emmett knew I was clumsy and hated dancing. He knew I wasn't the least bit fond of jazz music, and even less fond of other people dancing circles around me. Vince knew none of this. I finally stopped moving and forced him to look down at me. "Look, let's just get out of here? Please?" I feigned a sweet smile. I usually would have stayed longer, or pretended to enjoy dancing to shitty music if I hadn't been so afraid of Em showing up and crashing the party. He begrudgingly nodded and followed me to the Hostess' desk where he paid the bill and I collected my coat. It was bone-chilling cold outside, and my purple tunic and black pumps would save me none from it.

I was counting the steps we took outside- past the restaurant's front security and out to the parking lot's vicinity. We were two rows when he spoke. "What did I do, Bella? Was it something I said? Was it the book? I think its stupid, too!" he stopped us in the middle of the paved lot. "Did I hurt you when we were dancing? I'm sorry for whatever I did, Bella. I just don't want the night to end like this." He had a helpless face that I couldn't reject.

I sighed in angst; when did this get so out of hand. "Look, you remember that girl that came to the table? Well, she's the sister of a guy who is best friends with my ex-boyfriend." I got it all out in one breath. There, the cards were out on the table now.

He peered at me for a few seconds longer than he ever had. "So, you wanted to leave because you didn't want to be seen with me? I wasn't good enough to meet ex-friends?"

I growled, throwing my hands up in the air. "No, you big dummy! My ex is a crazy guy, a total maniac! I didn't want her brother to go tattling to him and ruin our night. But I guess its too late." I realized that Emmett hadn't even physically stepped into the picture, and everything seemed to go sour. I was the one ruining it all! If only I wasn't so paranoid.

"I'm not afraid of anyone, Bella." He stepped closer to me. "I can take care of you, and I wouldn't let our night be ruined by a no-good loser who wasn't smart enough to keep a wonderful-" He was too quick with words as two cars pulled swiftly into the parking lot, speeding down to our lane and stopping right in front of us. The headlights beamed bright enough to start a fire as Vince and I stepped to the side to avoid being run over by the Speed Racers. The cars seemed to be Mercedes, though I couldn't quite tell.

Out strutted Corey and Aaron, along with a few other men I had never met before. They approached us in a practiced line, fencing us from escape. "What are you guys doing here?" I swallowed nervously. This was no good; this was no good at all!

"Why the fuck are _you_ surrounding us like that? We don't want any trouble." Vincent muttered, trying to catch eye contact with any of them to show he meant business.

"Really? Because "trouble" in my book is going out with someone else's girl." Emmett's familiar voice set in and I growled a fierce sound of my own. "What the fuck do you think _you're_ doing, feeding and dancing with my girl? You think you can just do whatever you want, with _my_ Bella?" Emmett approached us full on, as we were facing the headlights with no wavering shade. His stature looked big as ever with all of the lights behind him- he almost reminded me of Achilles, the greatest warrior with armor. "Just who do you think you're protecting now?" He sneered evilly and came nose to nose with Vincent. I scared as I looked on.

Vincent was so small compared to Emmett. "_My_ girl." Vince replied snidely. Before I knew it, Emmett landed his fist right against Vince's face. I screamed in surprise and went forward to help him off of the ground. It was absolutely barbaric what Emmett was doing; what exactly was he trying to prove? How unattractive I was going to be of him when he got all of his anger out?

"Emmett, stop! Look what you're doing!" I hit him with my purse. The boys surrounded a whimpering Vince, blocking him from my view. "You're ruining my whole night! I'm trying to move on, you do the same." I ended strongly.

"We're not over, Bella. We got angry, we had a fight. You overreacted a little and said things you didn't mean. That's it." Emmett's colored eyes were ablaze as he looked down at me. "Come here." He rasped out, as if breathing itself were a hard enough deed.

I shook my head and back away, closer to a kneeling Vince. "Please, Emmett, just leave." My hands were shaking violently as I kept my front to him, holding out a helping hand to my date. "I'm so sorry, Vince-"

"Are you kidding me? Fuck, Bella!" Vincent yelled, tears rolling down his chin and onto his button up shirt. "Emmett McCartney, seriously?" He got up and whipped his body dramatically from me; he swung around and pretended to throw everyone off, as if Corey and Aaron had any real grip on him. "When you said you're ex was crazy, you didn't mention he was _this_!" He motioned to us. "Were you trying to use me to get back at him or something? And all of that bullshit you fed me in the restaurant, about how you detest the obnoxiously rich and famous and refuse to make acquaintance with them! It was all just lies, wasn't it?"

I scoffed loudly, forgetting Em was even there. "Excuse me? I did no such thing! So what if my ex boyfriend happens to be a very wealthy man! I never told you because I figured it wouldn't have even been relevant." I shouted back. Suddenly, no breath left my throat at all. I shut my eyes and opened them after a calming moment. "Look, I'm sorry about all of this. Just please-"

"No." Vince shook his head and slammed past me, knocking me off a bit. I stumbled and caught my balance before Corey could rush to me. I sent him an appreciative smile, but whirled around on my heel as soon as I heard Vincent enter his car. "There, are you happy?" I stalked to Emmett's side and poked him in his hard chest. "Does that make you feel good to know that you ruined my entire night? You single-handedly brought my date quivering to his knees, and then made him dump me without even asking to. Wow, Em, you're getting good!" I swung my small clutch at his chest, hitting exactly the spot I wanted. "We. Are. No. longer. Together. Anymore. Don't you get that? Emmett, don't oyu know that I only broke up with you for the better?"

"What is that supposed to mean? That it's a good thing that you don't want to see me? What, I should somehow be happy that my girl is out seeing other men and not me? You're all I fucking think about! I can't process one thought without it end of being about you!" He swallowed hard after his intimidating screams. "You don't want to leave me, Bella. You know what we have is good. Its great, the best relationship I've ever had."

I shook my head. "This isn't a relationship, Em. This is a disaster on wheels." My shoulders slumped as I sighed; how many times had I built this conversation up in my head? I knew exactly what I needed to say. "It's been a year, and we still haven't grown as people. You work all evening, and I go to school all day. You can get into all of the fancy nightclubs and bars, and I'm studying for tests and busting my ass off to try and get into a college. You don't care about me!" he was going to object when I silenced him with a finger. "You didn't care about me the first moment you met me. I was a conquest that somehow turned into a little something more. You slept with a random girl a few weeks after we started dating, and you made me believe that she was just some friendly chit! I knew she was more, but I turned away from it because I believed there was something more to _you_. Now I realize there's not. You're just a miserable, inconsiderate, mean jerk!" I pushed away all of the more sensitive tendencies I felt like expressing.

"Bella, I care about you so much." He licked his lips and took a step forward, trying to trap my gaze like he did the first time we met. "I've never done this shit before. I don't know exactly how to act or how to treat someone so serious. I kept thinking I was going to wakeup and it all be some sick, twisted dream. It was like you were never real." I stilled myself against his heart wrenching words. Oh, I wanted to believe those words so bad. They seemed so sincere, so thoughtful! "I'm going to lose you, Bella. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"No, I'm not." I shook my head; the loose curls that were pinned to the side of my head were now falling down with all of the stress and movement of the night. "You're going to find someone better than me, I promise. Someone prettier, with whiter teeth and longer legs. I'm not the only girl out there for you. You need to realize that, right now." And that was always where my fantasy arguments stopped. I never knew how Emmett would react to that. Either he would write it off and keep arguing about how I was "the one", or he would finally get tired of begging and just leave. Em did neither. He strode up to me, grabbed me by my waist, and planted his lips firmly against my own. I should have guessed he would have attempted to end things Emmett-style and just kiss his way out of it. So I pushed him away, but his attempts only got more forceful and I was pulled further under the cloak of oblivion. There was a tiny voice in my head, much akin to Alice's, that snapped me from my daze. "I can't." I pleaded him, willing him to just go away and leave me be.

"Yes, you can." Em held me tighter. I admitted I missed the feeling of him holding me. It was nearer winter, and I more than once felt the need to wrap myself within his embrace and forever stay there. "We belong together, Bella. Were the perfect balance, the perfect couple." I wanted to scoff at that. We weren't a couple; we were a fighting tornado that spun rapidly out of control many times. Fighting, kissing, almost fighting, then more kissing. It wasn't healthy, and it wasn't fair to me. "Just give me the chance to explain everything to you. Please." He gulped, and for a split second I thought he was going to cry. The second was over when he placed another chaste kiss on my open mouth, moving in a frantic manner.

We broke apart, both utterly flustered. "Okay." I nodded in agreement.

In an agreement to a prison of a life for myself.


	9. Ex Factor

**Emmett POV-**

I held her hand in my own, promising myself that I would not lose her. I was Emmett Connor McCartney, underboss to Carlisle McCartney; I had connections that reigned greater than any president or socialite. I made things happen, and I made things disappear. It was a talent of mine to take care of situations, and this was one of the most important to me. Bella was a fine porcelain doll to me, and I would first crush her to pieces before I allowed another to have her. She was mine. "I missed you." I buried my nose in her hair, whispering softly to her. I brought her to my mother's fancy Mediterranean Bistro, which was closed up for the night. Most of the tables were bare and chairs were stored again in the back, but the lights were only dimmed lightly, making the restaurant out to be a dance floor. "I missed you so much." I felt a hint of moisture began at the inner scope of my eyelid, but wrote it off as my act to make Bella believe that I was a sensitive brute. Like I was in touch with her feelings like that little bitch she was with earlier.

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I was ready to wring his neck when he leaned into her, and when she ran to his sorry ass up. Glass jaw little whore, he couldn't even take a left handed blow; how the hell did he expect to win in a real fight? He could never take care of my Bella. No one could take care of her like I could- no one was strong enough, smart enough, sensual enough. I allowed one of my hands to travel up the length of her leg, ending right above the hemline of her dress. It was skimpy now, only because she hadn't worn it to please me. She wore it to impress _him_. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold back the urge to jump in my car and drive to his house. I knew everything about the shithead; his name, his mother, how old he was when he first learned how to fuck anything that moved. I knew it all, because if there was one thing my father taught me, it was to know what you wanted to destroy before you crushed it. _She's with you now, so don't fuck it up. Stay cool and smooth. _

"We can't do this, Emmett." Her cool breath fanned my face as she turned in her chair and looked at me full on, swatting away my hand from its comfortable place. Her big eyes were red-rimmed, and her makeup was completely gone. This was the Bella I knew, the Bella that fell all over herself over me. "We can't keep doing this to each other." I nodded. I fully agreed with her! It wasn't fair that she had to keep breaking us up; we were meant to be together, so she needed to quit making me flip like I did earlier. "We have to… we have t-to, just break it off for good." She didn't look up from her shoes as she said this. What was that? That was definitely not on the same page as I was!

"No." I shook my head. "Bella, you're my girl. I can make you so happy, you know that. We belong together, Bella, you know that! I miss you everyday that we don't speak. I- look, you've got me all crazy and all over the place. It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do being without you." I threw my hands up in the air, loosening my grey satin tie with an angered hand.

"What, you think it's easy for me?" She shot her head up swiftly, sending a withering glare in my direction. "You think I don't cry every night that I remember how easy it was for you to go fuck that girl-"

"I already told you, we didn't do anything. She wasn't anything to me." I said lowly, not wanting to get into that argument again. Bella always brought it up when we were fighting, using it like some shield against me. We weren't even exclusive at that point, how could she be so bitchy about it for this long?

"Whatever, Emmett! Whatever! I hate that you think I'm so stupid, it's seriously sickening!" Bella stood up and pointed an accusing finger at me, tears welling up in her eyes. "You make me some horrible disaster; I'm nothing but an oblivious train wreck when I'm with you. You think you can take care of me? No, Em, you can't. You can only destroy me." Hot tears ran down her pale cheeks. She was screaming down at me like I was some Grade A bitch, like I had no status and no bad guy reputation. I knew she heard the stories and had a hint of the business the McCartney family associated with. But Bella had balls- she was badass when she put her mind to it. It turned me on without any shame at all, and so my slacks were fitting tighter than any time before. "Being with you is like a bad drug. The more I'm with you, the deeper hole I bury myself in. That's why I can't do this anymore, Emmett."

I stood, now being the taller one again. "We only make each other better, Bella. You are mine, and I am yours. Do you really think you can last more than two weeks without me? Because I know I can't." I walked around the table, getting closer to her. Her body visibly stiffened as I towered fully over her much smaller frame. I liked being like this, the bigger, and more powerful one. Call it a complex, call it whatever the fuck you wanted to name it- I liked power. And I liked Bella. "We need each other. You make a great person, Bella. You make me the kind of man I've always wanted to be." I grabbed her chin and forced her vision to align with my own. "I need you, Isabella Swan. I need you more than I need air to breathe."

She swallowed hard, wiping the moisture off of her face with an open palm. "I don't believe you." She murmured, never once breaking eye contact. "We'll be fine for a few weeks, maybe even a month. But then you'll just go back to being mean and inconsiderate. It's just how you are, Emmett." She shrugged, as if this was a usual for her. "I'm doing it again-"

I pressed my lips against hers, roughly breaking those words in half and smearing them in the dirt. "No." I whispered harshly against her mouth. "I can change. I can change for you, Bella."

My girl reopened her eyes and stared at me, long and hard. "I want to believe you, Emmett, I really do-" Her eyes got glossy again.

"Then just do it! Just believe in me, and I promise I will change. I'll be more careful with my words, and I'll watch more of your fruity movies with you. Come on, Bella, I'm not that bad! You've got to have some faith left in me." Her eyes soon lightened, and there was a hint of that believing girl I knew there. She wasn't smiling yet, but she was close- I just knew it. "You want proof, hmm? You want me to prove it to you?" She just kept staring at me, probably weighing her options Bella-style. She was a pros-cons type of girl, and always would be; I acted on instinct and situation. I didn't let myself think. I wrapped my arms around her lower back and began to move us in a swaying motion, rubbing my pelvis against hers Elvis-like. "Is this just a silly game, That forces you to act this way-" I began quietly, willing my deep voice to not butcher Lauren Hill's song too much. "Forces you to scream my name, Then pretend that you can't stay. Tell me who I have to be." I ended the intense moment with a few off-key "lalala's", causing her entire face to break out into a grin.

That Indie hipster Lauren Hill was Bella's the muse to much of her drawings and played most of the time when she was studying or doing homework. She was a factor in Bella's life that was as permanent as I wanted to be. "Shut up, Emmett." She wrapped her arms around my neck and began swaying with me. "Mhhm, mhhm." She hummed a tune lightly, closing her eyes and feeling every part of me as we moved. "I can't live without you." Bella admitted lowly, not yet opening her eyes. I supposed it was easier for her like this; if she closed her eyes, it wasn't quite real. "This is hard, but I can't go on without you." She pressed her lips against my throat, not moving an inch in her adventure. "I cant walk away from this."

I nodded. No, she couldn't.

**Bella POV-**

I giggled as he spooned the whipped cream in my mouth, then yanked it out after just a few seconds. "I was enjoying that!" Leaning forward, I attempted to snatch the utensil away from him, but he juked it backward, making me fall forward on top of him. I giggled madly, leaning all of my weight on my palms. His chest rumbled in husky laughter under my palms, and it was such an addictive feeling. A weird sensation swept through my body, and it told me to lean in and capture his lips. So I did. He was surprised at first, but accepted it the second I shifted against him. There was a distinct clatter of spoon to floor as his hands went to my body, caressing every curve.

I moaned against his lips, moving away only to catch my breath. Emmett was a selfish ass, and so he connected our lips once more. In my haste to feel his body against my own, my nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his business shirt. "Bella." He purred. It was an alien thing to me to be doing this… I thought only whores knew how to unbutton a man's shirt with her eyes closed. I never knew I would be able to! It was like I had memorized every inch of him in the year that we knew each other. It was like just he being close made me vulnerable. The cloth finally gave way and he lifted his upper body so I could rid him of it. His bare chest was a beautiful sight to me; I had only seen him once before without a shirt- I showed up at his house early one day and he answered the door with no shirt. He knew it bothered me when people were naked- or half-naked, for some reason. It was like a human's barest (and most natural) state was wrong to me; it didn't make sense, but he complied anyway.

Emmett could be so understanding when he wanted to be. My mouth moved down his face to his neck, where I sucked gently at the crease. I wasn't so sure how to give a love mark- Emmett and I weren't really into that stuff. But this was a new beginning, and so we could try new things. I was close to bringing all of the blood to the surface of his skin when a clatter resounded behind me. I stopped abruptly and snaked my head behind me. "Emmett! Did you hear that?" I whispered harshly, scared out of my wits. I slid off of him and thumped to the floor, looked around and adjusted my purple dress correctly. The worst went through my head. Did one of the cooks stay late and watched us the whole time? Was it an intruder, with a ski mask and black clothing? "Who's here? Emmett, was someone watching-"

"Bella!" He hissed, standing one motion and motioning for me to stay seated. "I'll be right back." Emmett stated; there a fluid edge to his words as he crept out of the private room and into the main room of the restaurant. I bit my lip, eyeing my black pumps on top of the table- I could snatch them up and run as fast as the wind right out of the place. Or I could sit here like a good girl and wait for him to come back. I didn't doubt his capability because I knew he could hold his own; in college, he was in boxing, water polo, and football. His health and weight were in good shape, and there weren't many other men in this world that had his kind of body on his hefty protein diet. But in life, there was always someone bigger and badder than you.

My better side won out and I stayed where I was. What good would I be, anyway? I had zero fighting experience, and I was such a nut in emergencies. Emmett was the man, and he always took care of me. He knew how to handle whatever this was. I counted carefully the seconds that passed before his figure appeared in the doorway. I shot up and ran to him, inspecting his whole body for bullet holes or bruises. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, Bella, it was probably just the wind or something."

I looked in his eyes, and I knew he was lying. I knew what I heard, and it was human. That was just one of the many lies he would continue to tell me.


	10. Fight Club!

**A/N: ARTIST OF THE WEEK:**

**-Foster The People!**

**They are so amazing. This song so fit Alice in this chapter!**

_Alice POV-_

Jasper was talking, but I didn't hear him. All I could think about was my vision from last night; had he not awaken me form what he thought was a _nightmare_ I might have seen the ending. That would have meant not being so wrapped up in the guessing game, and then I could have being paying my lover the attention he deserved. "Okay, Alice, what's going on?" He said roughly, clearly irritated by my starry look.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mind is just somewhere else." I touched his forehead and trailed my finger down his eyebrow softly. "I had another vision last night." I admitted softly. Jasper was skeptical about my gift, and I knew a very large part of him didn't believe me one bit. But that was fine, he didn't need to believe. I would show him just how right I was one of these days. "I saw Bella and Emmett fighting."

Jasper chuckled and rolled his eyes. "And? All they do is fight. You know that, Alice."

I sat up quickly in my bed and became assertive. "Yeah, but they're not together anymore! And it wasn't like their normal fights. Emmett… he hit her." I let out a shaky breath. Most of my visions rang true- and there was no denying that my vision from last night did strike me as possible. He was a big guy, whom didn't know just how much damage he could do. An overgrown, spoilt brat. He composed most of my visions; from sleeping with that girl in the photo to slapping Bella across her face. If he was in my vision, it wouldn't be a good one. "And there was some… _kid_ there. Jasper, what if they end up having a kid and he hits her? Wouldn't that be just awful? Wouldn't that make me an awful friend if I saw it happen years before and never tell her? Oh, it would just stay on my conscience for the longest time! Bella has to know-" He silenced me with a stern finger to my lips.

"Calm down. They aren't even together anymore. Bella and Emmett split a month ago." He pointed out smoothly.

"Two weeks!" I kept track of Bella's relationships, as she kept track of mine. We told each other everything, and it never skipped a beat. "Don't you know their "break-ups" only last two to three weeks? She's sure to go back to him anytime soon. I cant bear the weight of something like this. I have to tell her."

Jasper ran a hand across his face and pinched his nose forcefully. "And what exactly is she going to do? Run screaming from Emmett? Never speak to him again? Not likely, Alice. They're like great black twisters we have back in Alabama- two of them fight each other for dominance, to be the bigger one. When one finally wins over the other, it's meshed into one great big mess. Bystanders like you and me always seem to get thrown around during the whole ordeal. That's not fair to the health of our relationship. Let their relationship, or final breakup, happen the way it will. Let nature take its course, and things might just turn out fine."

I blinked a few times, staring at his pale ivory skin for the millionth time since I met him. "So, you're telling me that you don't want me to worry or complain about this to you, right? I am _not_ going to standby and watch as my best friend gets thrashed around! I thought you said you would support me in everything I do?"

There was a calm exhalation of frustration from his pretty mouth. "I do support you." He muttered. "But you start to mess with Bella's head; you start to mess with Emmett. It's better to just not mess with Em, Alice. He's messy and mean."

"Well, _I'm_ not afraid of him. What is he going to do? Hit me?" I scoffed and jumped off of the bed. "I'd chop his balls off before he had the chance to scream "mommy"! I'm not like Bella, she's too nice to ever hit back. Which is just another reason why I have to warn her!"

Jasper shook his head, his blond hair immaculately in place. "Have you ever thought that these visions of yours are just a blend of your personal opinions put in a futuristic pretense? You obviously have enough hatred for Emmett to make him a bad guy in your dreams."

"_No_, Mister Whitlock, Emmett is a bad guy all on his own. Why are you even friends with him?" I said casually, looking out of the side window at my neighbors. My mother and father were gone on another business meeting in Michigan, leaving the empty house to me for the weekend. During their business and vacation getaways, I had enough freedom to bring Jasper over. Mr. and Mrs. Gertrude would visit occasionally, per request by my parents, to check on me. Other than that, we had all the time in the world to discover each other's bodies. Sure, I wasn't a virgin when I met Japer, but I had only been with one other man before him. It was my freshman year of high school, and I was on a particularly awful rebellion binge with my parents. So I snuck out to a friend's house and slept with him… just to feel _free_. But when it was over, I felt nothing close to free. I felt trapped and stupid. Riley Briers didn't mind releasing me of my stress, and he was a very considerate partner.

More friends than lovers, we learned to experience new things with each other. He left for the Army after that, and I never heard from him since. We had sex only two times, and there was so much distance and lack of spark, that we agreed to never do it again. Jasper was everything Riley wasn't; loving, sweet, so in tune with my feelings, and absolutely gorgeous to the touch. "We attended high school and college together. Had some of the same classes and played the same sports. The connection just was, and once we got to know each other, we got close. Give him a chance, Alice. He's not that bad of guy." I stared intently at him. Jasper admitted that he had been with more than a few women; at first, I didn't like the idea and refused to give in to my sexual desires with him. But I _did_ ask the question, and he _was_ perfectly honest.

"I guess." I shrugged, not liking the way he was still on Em's side. He was my boyfriend; he was supposed to take my side! "It's already been a year, and I still don't like one bit of him. If I don't like him by now, I'm _never_ going to like him." Our first anniversary was coming up in November; how delightful, right? I planned an elaborate night of fun and pleasure… all I had to do was wait.

"It isn't your job to like him, Alice. Lots of people don't like him." Jasper wrapped his arms around my middle. "But if he makes your best friend happy, you have to only accept him." He kissed the side of my neck and blew lightly on my throat. I shivered everywhere.

"Oh, why can't Emmett be like you? I could easily accept Bella's choice if she were with a caring, nurturing, loving boyfriend! Not some Nazi jerk like Emmett McCartney." His shoulders shook with mirth. I crossed my arms and turned around in his embrace. "What's so funny?"

"You just called Emmett a 'Nazi jerk'." He shook his head. "If you weren't my girl, I think he would kill you for that. You know he takes pride in his German heritage."

I quirked an eyebrow. "So what? I could take someone like Emmett with one hand behind my back!" I showed him as I fisted one hand and brought to my line of vision and folded one arm behind my back. I lightly punched him, causing a casual smile to break out over his face. "No mace needed!" I jabbed his tone stomach a little harder, making him wince melodramatically. "Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry, baby!" I cupped his face and kissed his lips softly. I giggled as he muttered mockingly under his breath. "You know how I get when I watch fight movies. All pumped up and ready to attack someone." I pecked his lips again. "Fight Club!" I titled my head back and yelled comically.

Jasper loved my playfulness. It almost always turned kinky.

Today was no different.

"_All the other kids_

_With the pumped up kicks,_

_Better run, better run_

_Outrun my gun."_


	11. May It Be

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK-**

**Enya. She is a beautiful Celtic woman, and she sings like no other has ever before!**

**Check it out, its real good : ).**

Mom fiddled with dad's wrinkled satin tie next to me. The pew was littered with former politicians and retired men of service; this was The First Church of Jesus Christ, and the Christians here were just swarming with _patriotism_. I rolled my eyes at the thought; oh, Rene knew how to play her cards just right. Jumping from church to church every other Sunday proved to be difficult and a bit too complicated for the mere observance of a mutual Jesus Christ. But this wasn't just about early afternoon revival, or cleansing of one's weekend sins. This was about politics, and just where she wanted my dad to move up the chain. I paid more attention to the fancy choir singing the chorus to "Oh god, be with us"; their fancy, scarlet robes touched the floor as they stood, poised and very perfect. Each voice dropped off to another, almost in the procession they were standing.

There were many manicured eyebrows in the Lord's house that morning, including Mr. and Mrs. Hale. Rene didn't see them until the Pastor Mark was done with his eccentric sermon, one which my father promised he would never waste another hour on, and when she did her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Lauren, Mitchell!" Rene boomed sweetly, nearly tripping over my father's spit-shined loafers as she darted around us to get to them. They were a hot commodity as companions, and I would forever remember my mother's facial expression when she realized how normal they were. But that wasn't until Rosalie would graduate high school, and they divorced- that was a story for another day. "Bless you." Her prim, yellowiest smile reached both sides of her face.

"Good Noon, and may the Lord be with you on this fine day, also." Mr. Hale replied smoothly, his eyes meeting my father's briefly. Because of my close friendship with Alice, the Hales had not much a liking to me. The Masens acquired a certain name for themselves because of their daughter's short-lived wild streak, and it was a stigma that shook off easily when Mr. Masen donated generously to the Congressional League of Republicans of Chicago. Every republican could be forgiven if they donated to the "cause".

"Hey, Bella!" Rose hugged my middle easily, her pretty blonde hair flying around everywhere when she lurched forward. "Do you want to help me pass out pastries to the school kids?" There was an expectant look on her face when I took a moment to consider; Rosalie, offering to help pass out something? I nodded anyway, giving my parents a farewell hug as I followed her down the stone steps to the small, silver kitchen. Rosa surely had something up her sleeve; she never did stuff like this unless forced by her parents. She didn't find utter joy in little children like Alice did. Rosalie thought they were more of a nuisance than anything more. Once she shoved a wobbly platter in my hand and carried a small, pink box of her own it rained down. "So, I hear you've been dating? That stupid McCartney guy again?"

I licked my lips, preparing to give a sermon of my own. "Yeah, me and Emmett are still… talking. We broke up a few weeks ago." I omitted the part where we met up and fooled around all over again. "He's just an addictive person, Rosalie."

She scoffed, sending me a scathing look. "Bella, I know about addictive guys. They're hard to get rid of, let me tell you! And it's usually a two-sided deal- they're so used to you depending on them, that they never want to leave you. And you become so dependant on them that the possibility of being a part is not even coherent." Her stilettos clacked as my flats pattered against the stone floors. "It's no good. You're smarter than something like that, Bella. Run while you still can." She muttered, and I had never thought to take that logic as serious as she meant it. Running in the opposite direction of Emmett's arms? No, I didn't think so.

I dutifully smiled as little hands grabbed eagerly at the morning desserts; when would I have my own kids? I suddenly remembered just what sort of relationship I was in (a wishy-washy one to say the least) and shook my head. If I cared about Em as much as I thought and would forever stay trapped within his grasp, kids weren't an option. "Speak of the devil and he may cometh." She muttered angrily, and from the open doorway Emmett's large form stepped through.

"Good morning, ladies." His suave voice wrapped me up, and I knew that if I wasn't with him, Rosalie would have been putty at his feet, too. The older Sunday school teachers beside me blushed gingerly and muttered a sweet reply. "And you, Rosalie." Emmett added in an afterthought. I sent him a pleading look to knock off his cheeky attitude already. Rose didn't take lightly to jerks, and she wasn't nearly as playful with men as she was with girls. She just had this automatic hatred for the mal species- I sometimes wondered how she continued her relationship with Leo.

She sent him a glare, scathing the two bumbling fools around her with an evil look. "Very original, Emmett. Too bad my lack of feminity only adds to the fact that my balls are bigger than your two little shriveled excuses for pride." Her dark red lips pursed as she looked right through his bad-boy attitude, as he demanded the attention of every room he stepped foot in. "If you really think this jackass has the potential to ever be your man, you really are naïve, Bella." And with that, she tipped her nose up and walked out.

I sent apologetic looks to the two women, clutching onto the small children around her like she was the very Mother Teresa. Some of the other kids stopped playing with their little tinker toys and gave us their full attention, of which I was a flushed fool about. "May you have a… blessed day!" I muttered before striding away, clutching onto Em's hand with the anger of a thousand women scorned. "Em, seriously? Why do you like to mess with everyone until they cant stand you?"

He dipped his head forward and rubbed his smooth cheek against mine, his eyelids fluttering closed as he leaned his palms against the wall beside me. "Good morning to you, too."

I rolled my eyes before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Why are you such an ass-" But before I could finish, his lips nipped harshly at mine.

"Don't talk like that." His husky tone sent goose pimples down my arms, and little electrical jolts went all the way to my toes. "We _are_ in church, Bella." Oh, so making out and having very naughty thoughts about a certain someone was alright? "And by the way, I'm not an asshole. Some people just can't handle my personality; their fault, not my own."

I pulled my neck away from his feasting and held a hand up to him. "Oh, but you can say "asshole"? And I can't?" My facial features morphed crazily; he was nothing but a double-standard, hypocritical jerk! Oh, but that smoldering look he got… it undid me!

He nodded. "Because I'm a burly man, born with a sailor's mouth. You're just a delicate little china doll, with lips soft like flowers and a tongue sweet like honey." Emmett murmured softly into my ear, sending shivers down my skin like a tidal wave sent houses and cars crashing into mountains.

"_And skin as white as snow_?" I teased quietly, giggling against his mouth pressed softly against my own. Our relationship was much like the fairy tale of Snow White- he came around after all of the boring and begrudging things happening, and with just one kiss made it all way better. He nodded, a wide smile cracking the surface of his otherwise somber expression. Emmett had these awful sides to him that made him to awful, stupid things- like yell at me, or act out in front of his friends. But the real him- the one that recited poetry, sent me sweet little texts in the middle of the night or late morning, or brought me my favorite mushroom casserole when I was feeling blue. "You're going to have to apologize to Rosalie, you know that." I broke away from our kissing to remind him pointedly.

His scoff was regal. "The apology list is long, and I know anal retentive she-mans don't like waiting in lines."

"Rosalie is _not_ a she-man! Anal retentive, yes." I held his face in my hands- I may as well as have been holding onto my future, for he was all I could ever see. "I don't have mean things to say about your friends! You shouldn't be so mean about mine."

"You love my friends, and even if you didn't favor them you're far too kind to say anything you mean out loud." Emmett shrugged, his careless way of thinking showing more now than ever. His shoulders looked very handsome and bulky beneath the white button up, and his charcoal slacks… I shivered in hyped excitement. He was completely delectable. Why did I always get distracted by his body? Maybe because I had never held onto anyone as buff and brawny, and maybe because I kept expecting him to walk out of his muscle suit and be a little puny teen like Edward was?

"You're evil." I murmured in the hazy state he put me in. "Handsomely evil."


	12. Someone Like You

**A/N: **

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK!**

**Adele. God, isn't she so amazing? The song I used is "Someone Like You".**

**Emmett POV-**

My father strolled through the door, his three piece suit out of whack and a small bounce in his step. I knew that expression, I wore it far too often; he just got fucked, I suddenly realized. "Good evening, darling. How was work?" My mother greeted her husband sweetly, planting a soft kiss on his chin before turning back to her glass of wine on the kitchen counter. My penthouse on 34th street was a place of my own, and its origin on my bank account was thanks to two very important components in my life- one, because of the constant lying and arguing of my parents and two, because of this beautiful little lady that waltzed right into my life. Bella made it clear that my parents (Esme's oblivion to everything wrong my father did and Carlisle's lying and trickery) made her uncomfortable and almost depressed, and I wasn't a little college kid anymore. I had McCartney & McCartney (my great grandfather and his brother were stubborn sons of bitches) to think about, and Bella took away most of my less reasonable worries.

But these Sunday breakfasts and church afterward was absolutely insane, and I was ready to start skipping out on my parents. "The ER has been crowded since late last night, I was surprised to make it out this morning." He kissed her lips slowly before grabbing a muffin from the tray and walking off. Why didn't my mother see it? Why couldn't she see the lies and leave him? It was a different thing when my father deceived my mother, as to when my friends slept around on their girls. Those girls were sluts, and my mother was anything but a whore! Esme McCartney was beautiful, inside and out, and she was as innocent as they came. "My shower will take no longer than fifteen minutes, love."

"_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said-_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead."_

Carlisle was the perfect father to me; he made a nice living, as he never sold his share to his grandfather's company and he acquired his PhD at a fairly young age. He taught me how to drive fast cars and yachts, how to seduce and control any and every type of woman, what the worth of the dollar was- but he never taught me how to be someone's man. Bella was like this extraterrestrial being, and I often fought the overwhelming need to constantly control her. She was sweet and caring, not to mention sexy as fuck, and those weren't qualities I was ever capable of putting together when I met women in college. No, it took my Senior year for her to be of age and willing to look my way! "Will I be seeing Miss Isabella today at church?" Esme blinked slowly, her red eyes giving away her secrets.

My mom loved Bella since she was a small girl in diapers. "Mr. and Mrs. Swan are also supposed to be in attendance." The First Church of Christ was a wonderful place to go on a Sunday morning, if you didn't actually have the intentions of worshiping God. "Thanks for breakfast." I added slowly and walked away from the large kitchen and went up the two sets of stairs to my former room (or the _spare_, as I called it). It was difficult seeing my mom like that- all put down and fucked up by the romantic meandering done by her own husband of twenty-five years.

But I thought of Bella again as I sat on the edge of my blue sheeted-bed and cleared my mind. Her soft hand in mine, those boisterous locks flying around everywhere, and her cute little smile when she looked up at me… yeah, church was going to be great.

**Bella POV-**

After the church's meal and drawn-out farewells, Mr. and Mrs. Hale invited us to dine at their house on Wednesday night, an hour after my dad ended his night shift at the station. I said goodbye to Emmett and his parents before sauntering back ti my own and following their lead back to our black Escalade. My dad didn't like driving the big Cruiser around, mainly because everyone drove so slow around the dull white piece of machinery. He was on a delicate time structure; the Bears had a very crucial preseason game playing at five and he still needed to shower and fix a few shelves in my mom's art room. For some reason, my dad fell in love with the brown leather sectional belonging to his "man cave" which also made for a sitting room when my mother's friends came over for wine and cheese. Our living room had a fung shih that Rene refused to throw off with any of my dad's personal requests for furniture.

Rene looked pleased with herself as she played with the diamond-studded clip of her bun. "That went very well." I nodded numbly as I slipped through new text messages. She wasn't talking about the loud, obnoxious sermon or the colorful choir barking behind him. It was about the Hales and their invitation. "And the Lord has been discovered within me!" Rene placed her soft hand on top of Charlie's, and I nearly gagged with disgust.

It was gross. "Emmett and I are back to seeing one another. This time is going to be different." I spoke with confidence and belief in what I said- he and I were going to work harder to keep things normal and drama-free from here on. There was going to be more communication, and he was going to control that ugly temper of his.

The smile on my mother's face widened, but my dad's usually blasé expression crumbled to pieces as the skin between his eyebrows deeply wrinkled. "It's back to him, again?" Charlie attempted to keep a civil tone with me as he switched lanes on the highway. I shrugged and kept looking at my full touch screen cell. "And this is a decision you've made maturely, with all aspects, past and present, considered?" I met his tired brown opals in the rear view mirror and nodded mutely, crossing my arms in a subconsciously defensive manner. "Emmett McCartney is your pick of a man, and your mother and I cannot change that fact. Even if we really, really, really want to." My mom sent him a derisive look before pursing her lips again.

"But if he has any intentions to harm you again, emotionally or physically, we will step in." Rene quipped for the effect. I wanted to point out that he had never really touched me in a rough manner, exempt the instances where he pushed at me or sat me down harshly. But as soon as the reply resounded in my head, I knew it wasn't the right thing to say. Em had hurt me emotionally before, that was true. I had no real argument to make against them, all I had was irritation. My dad knew all about the violent mannerisms Emmett had been involved in (long before he and I even knew each other, and maybe even more recently), and he never knocked off his annoying hate-the-world-if-they-can't attitude. Emmett could be such a baby when he wanted to be! "You're almost eighteen and we want you to have your own privacy-"

"But while you are under our roof, you will sit and listen to us about matters like these." My dad angrily cut in. He hated being reminded that I was almost legally gone. "Eighteen or thirty-one, I don't care. You need to hear the plain and simple truth that this boy is no good for you, and whatever reason you find that you are drawn to him is beyond our comprehension. Be careful with this kid, Isabella Swan." I gulped nervously and nodded again. He was dangerous, and I was drawn to him for reasons completely unknown. "The McCartney guys are use to getting what they want. Your attention is no different." That comment kind of put me off; where had I heard that from? Of course, from Alice and Rosalie and everyone else I knew! Of course he got what he wanted, he was gorgeous and absolutely blessed in the financial department! Did I like the fact? No, I didn't at all.

But I accepted it. "I understand." I muttered finally, hating the way this simple talk was turning into a fight between my dad's reasonable side and my less than understanding part. "I like him a lot, and I want whatever we have to last." Yeah, I knew that sounded lame. We weren't in love, but we weren't two stupid kids fumbling around. Emmett and I were stuck in the middle- that grey area between "friend" and "lover", and it was such a confusing medium to be in. He could be with any girl that he pleased, and that fact sometimes killed me.

"Then you will!" Rene clapped her hands together happily. Why was this a good thing for her? Her only daughter just announced her very own death sentence, or at least that's what Rosalie made my relationship out to be. In reality, he and I were the average couple- lots of ups, lots of downs. Real life wasn't smooth sailing and perfect all of the time, and neither were actual relationships with real problems. I suddenly convinced myself that what Em and I had was absolutely normal! The fights, the arguments, the hatred, and the jealousy was what every couple went through when they were trying to make it!

That brought a smile to my face, but the entire car was filled with a pregnant smile for the rest of the ride.


	13. When You Were Young

**A/N: God, I **_**love **_**writing this story. Sure, he's a little dark and demanding. But he is so **_**gorgeous **_**and caring, I tend to focus more on that! : ). **

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK-**

**The Killers. The song I used is called "When You Were Young".**

Leo and Emmet shared another drawn-out glare before looking back down at their food. I impatiently unfolded my cotton napkin with a flick of my wrist and let it fall on my lap; what had possibly gone so wrong between them to make their hatred that strong? They were the same age and went to UC together, but there was never much else he would reveal to me. Rose loved Leo (even if she hadn't realized it yet) and I had strong feelings for Emmett, so they were going to have to out what was between them fast. It put a hard strain on Rose and I regarding our friendship- we never wanted to pain our boyfriends buy making them be around each other more than they wanted, but we also loved hanging out with one another. "So, we have an announcement." Rosalie held her boyfriend's hand on top of the table and sent a demure wink his way. "We're engaged." I was shocked, I guess. Words didn't really form in my head, but an automatic reaction displayed itself.

"Congratulations!" And a smile sold it to her, but I still had deep resignations. Sure, they had been on and off for the last year- was that really a basis for an engagement? "But so soon?" Alice's eyelashes batted heavily in my direction, signaling that I should have shut my mouth at "congratulations". Her pale pink dress (with nasty turquoise frills at her the foot of the gown) was stiff and too-expensive-to-touch, but the way it all tied into a large bow at her chest made the contraption comical enough to send my blush away. I stayed simple and classy with a baby blue cocktail dress; the do-up was knee length and hugged my waist to flair out at my thighs, and in my opinion the satin thread was far more comfortable than the silky thing Alice wore on the opposite end of the table.

Leo, in his sports coat and slacks, smiled softly- showcasing his smaller teeth and fuller lips, the only un-proportional part of his body. His short brown hair was nearly black in this fluorescent light and his physique was impressive enough for a veteran wrestler. Where Em had been in Boxing, Leo was on the wrestling team. Where Leo was in Water Polo in the fall, Em was in football. They were opposites, in the least. One played aggressive Lacrosse, the other was a defender during Soccer season. "This might look quick, Bella, but we know what we're doing." I nodded in agreement, swearing to say nothing more during the conversation in fear that I would make a usually bright conversation of the future and wedding plans into a nasty brawl about _priorities _and _rushing things_.

"And we plan to be engaged until after I finish University. I'm getting my BA in Business management, and his family is planning on passing down their ski resort to him soon." Rosalie was in her signature to-die-for scarlet red gown- the one with the slit down one leg and nearly no fabric from the waist up. I failed to point out that it was another three years after this summer until that was possible. But if they could wait, I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it.

"I wish y'all the best." Jasper tipped his head in their direction, and his country drawl failed to bring a blush to his girlfriend's cheeks this time. "Some relationships are destined for prosperity, which is what we'll take from the announcement." Alice's face colored at that, but I tried to pay no attention. She hadn't said one peep… usually she would have been the one to try and push rushed wedding planning on her, with crazy ideas and the mile-a-minute mantras.

"Thank you, Jasper." Rosalie murmured softly. I nudged Em's side painfully until he finally raised his glass of scotch on the rocks a few inches from his eye level.

"Congratulations. As an early gift, I'll pick up the tab. From the McCartneys." He looped an arm around my shoulder and regarded the two lime-lighted people with feigned festivity. I grinned broadly, half because he included me in the "McCartneys" and half because he had something appropriate _and _nice. The other two couples at the table (Leo's newly arrived male cousin from _Roma _and his betrothed, along with one of his friends from childhood and his no-name date) murmured their appreciation, as well as Rosalie's feeble protests. Rosalie and I were on similar budgets as of late- our parents dint us with too much money, seeing as we were almost high school graduates with way older boyfriends. I didn't see the Hales liking Leo anymore than my dad liked Emmett.

"No. Thank you for the offer, but it is _my _celebration. In good spirits, I am the one to pay for dinner." Rosalie gaped at her new fiancée with a goldfish's mouth, as if that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. Leo didn't live on his family's inheritance, but worked at a local sport's training clinic, where lessons were a dime a dozen for the famous and wealthy. He barely made enough money to pay for his upscale apartment and gas-guzzling Corvette. He couldn't afford to pay for everybody's dinner here at this fancy-pants restaurant. I tapped my feet nervously in my new velvety black ankle boots; I didn't want him to get in a fight with Rose right after their engagement unveiling over money issues.

"No, really. I owe Rosalie for taking me out yesterday anyway." I waved my hand in his direction, pretending that our fast food binge at _Big Boy's _was any comparison to the forty-dollar plates we were currently feasting on.

"So, it's settled." Jasper tested the waters hesitantly. "Have you considered a specific date?" He jumped onto a new subject, catching onto the glare match between the two boys. The table prattled on about venues and meal options, but I couldn't peel my eyes away from Rosalie. Her smile seemed genuine enough and her posture was straight as always- but there was just something I didn't like about this. Was it that I just truly didn't like Leo? As said before, he wasn't a horrible lad- but he wasn't the great Jesus reincarnate that I thought Rosalie was waiting for. So what was it about? Rosa didn't just jump into things like this- there was always something more to it. I was her best friend, how did I not know?

"_**No, he doesn't look a thing like Jesus-**_

_**But he talks like a gentleman **_

_**Like you imagined **_

_**When you were young."**_

"What about Tanya?" I blurted out, and had no time to cover my mouth to take it back. There I went again, destroying the peaceful atmosphere Jasper worked so hard to attain. Tanya Spinoghelli was a rotten twit of a sister, but she knew what she was doing when it came to manipulation. He was two years his sister's senior, putting her just a year or so above us- and boy did she hate the ground Rosalie walked on. Emmett and Leo broke away from their glare session to send me perturbed looks; had no one actually thought about what this kind of news would do to their families? Rosalie sent me a look that said _Tanya who?_, but I kept on. "And what about the rest of your family?" I sent that one to Leo, who looked as if he were ready to rip my head off in a friendly way. The Hales loved making familial connections to high-end people, and this type of deal would work out perfectly- his family was Italian and wealthy, her family was white and in the oil business. I met Mrs. Spinoghelli, and she didn't seem to like the fact that her son was dating a woman outside of his race one bit.

"Their disapproval will matter none. I have already made my decision." He spoke clearly, perfectly enunciating every word as though he had practiced that line more than a hundred times. The hand that was holding Rosalie's left one was quickly detached as she passed him a steamy look.

"What makes you think everyone of them will not approve? You said yourself that your parents loved my parents." Her beautiful face never once faltered from her dashing smile and done-up eyes. Did Rosalie's eyes ever not do the "smizing" thing? She smiled even when she didn't smile. "Well, Leo?"

Leo suddenly looked on edge as his cousin began to laugh. "Perhaps "love" is not the right word here!" Tornio, as he was introduced earlier that evening, took this all as a joke. "But then _hatred _is not quite the term, either. What do you call a feeling that you have for something when you don't dislike enough to kill it, but neither do you love it enough to cry if it was killed?" The table went silent at his metaphor- perhaps he had tried to make light of the conversation, or maybe he had the best intentions to explain what the Spinoghellis felt for Rosalie, but it only made her fume. God, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut for _one _night?

"It's called hatred, Tornio." Emmett quipped in reply, but turned back to Rosalie for good measure. "Never mind the nonsense of congeniality between families. Focus on the moments of… happiness you share." He couldn't bring himself to say the word _love_. I suddenly wondered if he had ever really said that word aloud; had it ever crossed his mind that what we had was linked to love? That the reason I always came back to him was because he was the one man that I couldn't get out of my head long enough to look for another? The atmosphere didn't lighten up, but she went from hating Leo's face to suddenly realizing that parental matters didn't matter if it was _their _marriage. I held Emmett's hand under the table and squeezed it for good measure; my big baby always saved me from situations I put myself in, and he was always there for me when I slipped up.

"Alright! Jasper and I aren't together anymore. We've been broken up for a month now." Back to awkward. "Oh, that felt good to finally put out there!" Alice put a tiny hand over her heart and let her shoulders sag in relief. What… Alice and Jasper had broken up, really? Over what, I wanted badly to ask but decided this wasn't the place or time to do so. Jesus, I was her best friend too, why hadn't I known it?

"But just last weekend you were both at the block party? An entire month?" Rosalie questioned harshly, probably angered that she (the expert at relationship mediating) hadn't figured out their secret before she was told. I took no hard feelings- I was mostly oblivious to these things anyway. Alice and Jasper nodded, but the blond boy's slow nod expressed his apologies for his loud-mouthed ex=girlfriend.

"We weren't going to make a fuss about it. We figured that it would be easier for our friends to realize on their own, rather than us announce the fact like it was a good thing." His gritted teeth and rigid posture was the most emotion I had ever seen from him in the last year that I had known him. Who knew Alice was the only one that could emit a response so powerful and unfortunately in this situation, negative?

"But now it's out and everything's just fine. Like I said it would be." Her biting tone sent shivers down my spine, but she never moved her glance and big smile from the newly engaged couple. This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute, but there was nothing I could do to stop the tailspin of bad feelings and new revelations. "When it rains, it pours!" She tipped her glass of sparkling wine up towards Rosalie and winked softly, taking a healthy sip of her spirit before setting it down with a dignified _clink_. "It's a real theory; whenever one big event of a certain aspect of life happens, others follow suit, willingly or unwillingly. Simple, scientific part of life." I sent her an outraged look- why was she looking at her great relationship with Jasper Whitlock like that? He was a great man, and she was a fabulous girl; there was nothing scientific about that! Love wasn't a science, it was a magical component.

Jasper cocked his head to one side and sent her a sarcastic, skeptical look. "That's one way to make our time together sound clinical." I bit my lower lip, hoping that in some way God was stop Alice from hearing his sarcastic reply.

"How else would you like me to say it? We had lots of sex and then ended things?" Tornio chuckled at that, as he seemed to think that this was somehow an inkling of funny. "That's one way to make it sound clinical." Alice spared one angry look his way before turning back to us and smiling again. "Great sex, by the way." Her smile was serious and then went back to normal. "Just not the kind that makes him fall in love with you." We were silent again.

So, that was it? Jasper had ended things. I suddenly hated him for all of the lies and fake promises he led her on with; he knew she was small and sensitive, why her of all girls to prey on? Wasn't it my fault that they ever met in the first place, though? And then it went back to Emmett, the overpowering dominant thing in my life that controlled lots of me. He was to blame for this, then? Jasper was _his _friend, a very close one at that, so shouldn't he be the one to take responsibility for the situation that _his _friend caused? "I think we'll be going." Leo's college friend made to stand up and leave the awkward tension that he was in no way a part of.

"No, don't go!" Alice put a hand out to stop them, her overly-aggressive friendliness kicking in. "Dinner isn't over yet. Don't let this little situation ruin a perfectly gorgeous meal!" She giggled softly and took another drink. Emilio chanced a glance at Leo, who didn't have a real expression on his blank features. Of course none of this affected him, he was an uncaring bastard when he wanted to be. Just like when Rosalie injured her calf her Junior year and feared her ballet career was over before it ever began- he blew it off as a minor scratch and when he was right, he made more of a joke out of it than anything. "Go on, sit." He finally agreed and sat back down with his dinner date, whom looked scared out of her wits. I didn't see how this night could possibly get any worse.

We all attempted to try conversation, but things always went back to being quiet and forks scraped plates more often than mouths opened. Emmett paid the bill and collected me once I said goodbye to everyone. "That went horrible." I sighed heavily and settled in the comfortable seats of his Mustang. "How could it have possibly gone any worse?"

Emmett shrugged and leaned back as he swerved into Chicago's crowded traffic. "Torino's betrothed could have admitted she was pregnant." I gaped at him and sat in my seat on high alert.

"She was pregnant? How do you know?" Torino admitted to us while his own fiancée was in the powder room that there was no true feelings between them, just one solid contract that bound their families together for money's sake. But then it suddenly made sense- she visited the ladies' room often and always came back with her makeup touched up, and she refrained from any alcohol consumption, even during Leo's long-winded toast about _friendship _and _love_. "You're right, the pieces do fit! How do you notice these things to quickly?" I laughed to relieve the tension that grew in my neck. I tried to be on alert most of the time, because he caught every little detail of every conversation we had. "You knew about Jasper and Alice, didn't you?" I pointed an accusing finger in his direction. They were both our good friends, why hadn't he told me when things weren't the same between them?

Another careless shrug. "I didn't have any solid proof, seeing as your mouthy little friend can never stay on one topic long enough to understand what she was babbling on about in the first place." His crystal blue eyes were mocking when he spared a bored glance my way. Oh, this was just so simple and meant nothing to him, didn't it? Jasper would find another girl to sleep with and then break up with, it meant nothing more than that!

I scoffed at his rude remark. "Quit it! That was mean to say. She isn't _mouthy_, just a bit energetic and has the wonderful ability to multi-task." I crossed my arms and looked away from his direction the rest of the ride to my house.

Yes, the night did get worse.

**A/N: Wow, okay things got **_**a lot **_**weird right there! Review and tell me about your engagement parties/dinner parties/celebrations that start out great and end up… awkward, weird, bad? I have an engagement horror story (my best friend's wedding is soon, I can already taste the flowing champagne!) that I would love to share with anyone that interested in knowing.**

**By the way, don't you think Emmett is a little too perceptive for Bella's own good?**

…**..just a thought.**


	14. Slide Over

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated with it. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**WARNING: Rated "M" for mature. **

My brain was foggy; one minute we were in Tulsa's dancing the night away, and the next minute I've got blood all over my hands and a horrible headache. I looked to my left, where a cluster of people were jeering at something but my balance was too off to complete my bee-line for them. I could hear Alice screaming somewhere from the crowd, I would know her soul-wrenching scream from anywhere, and I tried to listen in from where I stood crooked in the middle of the empty road. Where were the beeping horns and traffic of cars we had seen earlier in the day, before we entered the pub? Surely someone could help me, wait- why were my hands sticky? I shifted my self around and caught enough light from a tall lamppost above me, where it illuminated my arms and legs- both smeared in nasty, misstating blood. I whimpered softly and tried to wipe the blood stains from my hands onto the bottom of my mini dress, but it didn't work; it was like all of my kneading efforts only set the blood in deeper. I was going to call out a name of one of my friends, but I suddenly realized that I didn't which friend to depend on. Didn't Rosalie go off somewhere with Leo earlier in the night? And of Alice and her screaming, would she be able to save me if she in fact needed saving herself?

My thoughts went to Emmett. Then my eyes shifted from the dimly lit crowd of people to my hands. No, not Emmett.

**ONE WEEK BEFORE-**

"Oh, lighten up, Bella. It's not the end of the world." Alice was so nonchalant about her breakup, it was eerie! But I listened to her and dropped the subject for the rest of the ride to my place. Either she was one proficient actor, or she really didn't have any feelings left for Jasper- because last night when he brought some stupid broad to Emmett's birthday celebration yesterday, _I _was the only one who seemed ready to claw her eyes out! "I mean, really- you had to have noticed all of the signs." She sighed heavily, switching lanes hap-hazardously on the highway. "The premonition came to me two months ago, and I just figured I got the names and faces mixed up with you and Emmett." I sent her a look that she quickly cleared up. "I just meant that I've never really had a premonition about my own love life before- the last one that involved Jasper was the one I saw right before that carnival, and that was before I even knew who he was. Yeah, I mean, I thought he was the one." Her grip tightened on the steering wheel as she titled her head in concentration. "But Bella, sometimes true love doesn't work out in the real world."

Who was she to tell me this? Wasn't it her relationship that lasted through thick and thin, unlike Emmett's and mine? They forgave each other easily and never took anything hard- those qualities worked wonderfully in the real world! And what exactly did _she _know about the "real world" anyway? Torture was working an occasional shift at her family's pizza parlor, and agony was giving away some of her older clothes to charity events! "This is about Wilco, isn't it?" I speared her with my unusually fiery brown eyes, and it all just seemed to click together. Wilco, Inc was this up-and-coming agriculture business (brother to McCartney, Inc.) out on the market, looking to hire at least a hundred local interns for abroad assignments. To young, twenty-something guys, that was a dream come true- fresh out of University and with no real-life plans, this company seemed like a good idea. Only problem? The internship was a iron-clad, two year deal with no contact to the United States for the duration; it was some malarkey about their plans and "soil treatments" being top secret and highly sought after. Jasper was going to be a part of some summer program here in Chicago, but plans and changed and Alice didn't fit into any of them.

"What about Wilco?" Alice pursed her lips in a prim manner and pressed down on the accelerator.

"Now is not the time to play stupid, Alice! You're mad that he's leaving, so you're just breaking up with him! How is that even fair to anyone?" My heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings; she didn't know that her relationship was a part of everyone around her. They weren't the only ones suffering, we were, too! I expected to get some kind of rise out of her, but she only shrugged listlessly and exited off the Parlier ramp.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella. We aren't happy anymore, at least not with one another. And… we're still really young." And as much as I wanted to push my theory of her anger, I understood what she meant; we were all super young, and what we rushed into with friends Emmett and Jasper was wrong… in the highest of ways. Sure, I wasn't exactly in love with Emmett, but I just figured that came later on. But Jasper and Alice had been in love… were still in love! "Don't even think I'm using that as an excuse! It's just, with this internship in Vienna, it might just be what he and I need. You wouldn't understand, Bella, the longest you and Emmett have been a part is in a fight."

I scoffed at her outlandish rudeness. How dare she? Emmett worked far harder and for far longer than her boyfriend ever had; when we went out to eat, it was them who cuddled on the booth across from me when I was alone. I was the third wheel when we visited the movie theatres on week days, when Emmett had to work! What did she know about being away from her boyfriend? "You're kidding, right? Emmett and I spend way more time a part than you and Jasper ever have!"

"Look, Bella," she put out a hand to stop my tirade, "I'll take back what I just said. You know long-distance relationships don't work out, anyway. We were thinking that when he comes back, we'll be fresh-faced and ready to take a more mature step into the future. They say time grows the heart fonder. How will we really know if we're the best we could get if we've never tried another person?" So, this was about experimenting now? It was easy- Jasper and Alice were perfect for each other, what more could Alice be looking for?

"Seriously, Alice, he's too perfect! He takes care of you when you're sick, he's patient with you even when you're a brat- not to mention that your family loves him! I don't get what else you want to have in a man? Honestly, he's the best you can get out there and it would be stupid to think otherwise-" My mouth moved quicker than my mind could, and I felt like exploding with the bubbling anger and sour confusion her situation put me in.

"It's not _me_!" Alice screamed angrily, taking her eyes off the road for a few seconds to pass me an evil glare. "_It's not me_!" The eerie darkness in her high-pitched scream made me cringe with both ill-favored loss of hearing, and her nasty glare was shoved right in my face. "I'm not the one that wanted this- it wasn't me, Isabella! Happy now? It wasn't me that wanted the breakup, it was him. He wanted to test the waters and leave, Not. Me." At the end of her speech, her voice died down into her common calmness and our speed was a regular twenty miles an hour on the block of Salisbury. I settled back into my seat with my eyes trained forward, not daring to overstep the awkward, completely intense moment we were put in.

How was I ever supposed to guess that someone like Jasper initiated the breakup? I always assumed he was the glue that held everything together, not the scissors that tore everything a part. "I'm sorry." I muttered lowly and twiddled my thumbs in my lap. Tonight was supposed to be a feel-good night at Mike Newton's house, where we drank cheap beer and watched Reality TV shows come to life for free- a house party. "I didn't mean to get you upset, I only wanted to know why." Shoot me in the face for caring! But I controlled my stubbornness and put aside my mental reminder that she completely made this decision on her own, without even talking to me about it. We talked about everything; just two weeks ago she called me in the middle of night to spill the latest news about her favorite male singer from the fifties' death. Wouldn't that have been as good a time as any to just tell me the rest of what was on her mind?

"It's alright." And one of her small sighs escaped her lip-glossed mouth as she put her baby into park and adjusted the small short and skirt she wore. I decided to go conservative that night and tuck a frilly blouse into high-waist shorts, seeing as I didn't want to attract any male attention than necessary. "What's done is done, let's just move on with tonight." I nodded eagerly and got out of the car when a shiny, white sports car caught my eye. That was just splendid! I knew exactly how to get her spirits back into my favor; I was going to play matchmaker! Trying my best to hide my wide smile, I linked my arm through hers and strolled across the street and through the side garage with her; I just hoped all of this would go according to plan. Lauren and Tanya immediately flocked to us, seeing as their boyfriends were stuck on an intense beer pong game. Angela and Ben didn't really get out, as well as their third wheel, Eric. It was more of a trio, so we rarely got one of them isolated long enough to hang out at a party. Angie would always make an excuse for her and Ben, and Eric would put it on his parents or work. "Where's Rosalie at?"

I shrugged and looked over the tall girls in front of us to see more of a swimming crowd. Inside, there were dancing couples and a small group huddled over a television set with the latest military video game on. "We haven't seen her yet." Lauren held her red Solo cup by the rim casually, while her friend drank from it like a wild animal. We nodded and began to make small talk until his slicked-back head of hair came waltzing through the sliding door of Mike's parent's house. Where were his parents anyway? I always imagined what it would be like to throw a bash at my parents house when they left for a weekend… but an epic party was definitely not worth death by my own mother.

"…and I told Tyler, no, what were you thinking? Of course we're not having sex on that tractor!" Tanya Denali laughed wildly at her own joke, but a mild expression came right back when she looked down at her empty cup of jungle juice. "But we did, anyway." She added with a careless shrug of her shoulders. I had to bite back the mean comment I had for that vomit-inducing story and just chuckled awkwardly with Alice beside me. I caught Jared's eye and excused myself from the girls before making a subtle bee line right to him.

"Nice to see you out, Bella." Jared left out the fact that the last time we saw one another, Emmett almost ripped his head off.

"Yeah, Alice and I decided to get out of the house tonight. It's getting pretty close to the end of the year, and we really just want to enjoy the last of high school life." I smiled nervously, a wave of awkwardness rolling over me at his predator-like stare; I hadn't been single for a little over a year, how exactly was I supposed to flirt? Everything with Em was easy and breezy (sometimes not so smooth), and I never needed to impress him with skimpy outfits or laugh at all of his dumb jokes. We were content and happy, like an old married couple. His eyes stayed glued to my lips, and I licked them nervously.

"Funny, seeing as you guys went for older guys out of college." He chuckled darkly, obviously still bitter over how I chose Emmett over him… well, not technically. We were talking and had been on one date, yes, but when I was around Emmett… I just knew it. I felt it. "But hey, it's never too late." Jared wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked me inside of the booming house, past gyrating couples and the super-loud stereo system.

"Yeah, about that, Jared." I lifted his arm above me casually and took a step back from our closeness. It wasn't comfortable, and it really didn't feel right. My thoughts went to Emmett, and what I would think if I saw him like this with another girl. I took another step back for clarification. "Alice is actually the one that's single now. And you know how she's always had a thing for you. The attraction between you two is just… marvelous." For lack of a better word, yes- marvelous was the "attraction" between them. I hoped Alice wouldn't hate me forever for doing this for her, I was just trying to be her friend! "What do you say?"

Jared wore a smug look on his boyishly-cute face as I guided him back to the small circle of friends. "Yeah, we did have something good before she started seeing that dumbfuck." I blinked away the snide remark I wanted to make, seeing as I was still rooting for Jasper and Alice's relationship. But for now, I needed to appease Jared and get Alice to lighten up around him. They had been good friends before Jasper Whitlock, were they still the same? I held onto his wrist and forged us between one of Lauren's friends and her boyfriend, and I dove right across the circle to Alice.

"Alice, look who I found!" I thrust Jared as hard as I could infornt of me in hopes that he would crash into her and make a good story out of it, but he only went forward a few steps and if I wasn't mistaken, blushed.

"Hey, Ali." Jared looked like a gushing schoolgirl, not the sloppy jock I knew him to be!

"Hey, Jared." I could tell she masking boredom with a feigned smile and false enthusiasm, but hey- that was a step in the right direction. "How've you been?" She asked to make idle conversation, but I was happy with that and slipped away to let them have their privacy. I grabbed another beer and took small sips of it, trying but failing to keep a good eye on the already tipsy Alice. If Jared played his cards right, maybe she would give in and not regret being with a guy that couldn't possibly hurt her?

"So, I'm guessing you're not here for the music?" The voice behind me made me nearly jump in surprise, but I suppressed my lame yelp with a hand over my mouth as I turned around. "Hey, sorry for scaring you! I was just trying to think of an impressive thing to say… and just approaching you sounded scary as hell." It was Seth, the guy from the party.

"Hi, Seth. And don't worry about that!" I waved a hand dismissively in the air, as if I were brushing away the past like dust under the rug. We rarely met at social gatherings or even around town, it just didn't happen. School and the local pizza pit were my go-to places, and Seth was never there. I saw his sister a few more times than him, seeing as she worked at the local bakery. "I scare easily." And Emmett always took advantage of that fact, hiding in shadows to get a childish "boo" at me when we were at my house, or letting me slip into a scary movie and then jerking me to hear me shrill in surprise. "I never really see you around here, is Leah with you?" Leah and I were something close to friends- I visited her bakery twice a week to pick up my dad's cookies for lunch and my mom's favorite type of scones for her "revolutionizing" breakfasts. We talked about what happened since the last time we saw one another and made the best of the five minutes it usually took for her to gather my things.

Okay, so that was kind of far from being "friends" but it was close enough. "Nah, she had a lot of studying to catch up on." Leah went to the community college close to La Push, the closest reservation Chicago knew. "Is your boyfriend here with you?" I shook my head and suddenly, I remembered that night at the police party when Em warned me about Seth Clearwater. How bad could the boy be? He worked for a catering company part time, was already studying his first year in college, and was a complete gentlemen. Those kind of guys weren't easy to find!

"No, he had to work late today. His company is working on this big takeover, and the deal is really important… but I don't wanna bore you with all that." He nodded again, even when I expected him to say, "no, please go on". Okay, so Seth and Emmett didn't like each other. Oh, well. Em didn't like a lot of people! I was going to continue my tirade when a few of his friends stopped by us, and while suggestively winking and rumbling a few catch phrases, stared down at both of us.

"Hey man, we're going to cut the white dragon inside if you wanna join." The long, skinny dark boy offered first.

"Yeah, Seth, we know you've been waiting on the Peruvian flake since last November. And I finally got it for you- what else are friends for?" A stockier, high-pitched voice laughed joyously at the look on my face. "What? You're looking like you've never bipped before." My eyebrows knitted together, and I didn't like how close they were coming towards us. What the hell was a "Peruvian flake"? And _white dragon_? Did "bipping" mean sex? If so, the answer was no!

"That's enough, guys. Leave it alone, I'll catch you inside." Seth's voice was strong and domineering, so unlike the usual him. He turned to me and I could tell he was feigning patience- what was he so antsy about?

"What was all that about?" I was trying my hardest to laugh it off, but the solemn look he sent me made me start to worry.

"Just promise me you'll stay out here? It gets kinda wild in there." He gestured through the sliding door his friends just went though before him. "I guess it's just the built-up excitement, I don't know."

I rolled my eyes. "All of that _white dragon _talk gets anyone pumped up-" I was only teasing him, but I knew I shouldn't have used a word I didn't actually know the meaning of. Seth snatched my arm and sent me a rude sneer, one that crawled under my skin and started to grow babies in.

"Don't you dare fucking repeat that!" Whoa, where did this Seth come from? But I nodded meekly and he instantly let go of me. "We're trying to keep it a private party. I'll back down in like, five minutes. Promise me you'll wait here?" I didn't know what else to do but nod, and so he kissed my cheek and took off in pursuit of his husky buddies. Those words I had never heard of before, so why did they sound oddly familiar? I finished my beer and had another while I waited for him, making very small talk with passer-bys and old friends from Forks High. What was taking him so long? He said five minutes, and the last I checked my phone I was near thirty minutes! Maybe he assumed I would crawl inside when the wind picked up? They didn't call this city the "windy city" for nothing; even in pre-summer heat, cold breezes swept through like nobody's business. There were only a few others still outside, including Jared and Alice, so I ventured inside and looked around.

I didn't want to come off desperate and only, so I took a shot with a group of my schoolmates, whom hugged one another and got real loud. I rolled my eyes and kept walking through, hating the feeling of guilt as I did so. Seth asked me directly and very nicely to stay where I was and I promised him I would! But it did get cold outside, and it was only fair suspicion that drove me to worry about him. What if he passed out in the restroom, or was stuck in a closet? Then I was a _hero_, not a snooping brat! I carefully walked up the stairs and ventured down the looping hallway above the party and leaned against the wooden banister for support. This party wasn't all that great, and my nice, warm bed sounded really good! I brought out my phone to answer a text message when I heard their voices. I could have sworn I recognized that high-pitched male voice, it was Seth's friend! So I turned around and tried one of the doors, but there was a very busy couple in a compromising position, causing me to slam the door shut. I tried the next door in hope that there would be something less disgusting, but I was wrong.

Now, when I began to worry, I thought of a bunch of scenarios. Maybe it was an all-male orgy, hence the "code names", or maybe it was a game they wanted Seth to play but left me out of it. All situations were so wrong and far-off when it came to what I saw. No one even turned around when I creaked open the door- none of them heard me. They were in a huddle with their backs to me, gathered around Seth Clearwater like he was some savior- Seth was on his knees, his palms flat against the glass table in front of him. "Saved the best for last! I'm not saying anything, but dude- we saved you the biggest line. Think of this as your early birthday present- no charge." I could feel Seth's smile from across the room as he looked from their faces to the table. While attempting to salvage discreetness, I peeked my head around the doorframe to try and get a look at what was happening. I mean, from here it looked kind of… homosexual. Was I wrong? If I was right, I wanted to run from the room immediately to help him keep his dignity intact. Secrets like that could kill a person in this society.

"Thanks for the hook up, Paul. I'll def give you the cherry on the E coming in next week." That seemed to please the crowd, seeing as everyone laughed and thanked the kneeling Seth profusely. Wait, was he doing what I think he was doing…? I didn't have to guess anymore when he pressed one finger against his right nostril and applied a thin, rolled up tube into his open nostril. My gasp was muffled with his friends cheers and he sniffed the long line of white powder in one confident stroke. Cocaine, really? My eyes bugged at the sight- but he was such a focused kid, what was wrong? I only stayed a few more seconds before my feet took me back down the stairs and I fought my way through the crowd. I felt like I just witnessed a murder, not some stupid kids doing drugs.

God, the sound of it was crazy enough! Seth, doing drugs? Was that why Leah stayed home tonight, because she knew it was going to be there at the party? On my way through, some ex-football players tackling one another and pushing each other around. Mike bumped right into me and successfully dropped the beer out of my hands, but I didn't stop to argue with him about it. What if he had known they were doing that in his room? What if he had snorted Cocaine with them? I didn't want any part of this, and paranoia started to kick in. What if my dad found out about this? He already hated Mike Newton, this would be the perfect opportunity to arrest him and then he would hate me for going to a party like that… and how would I explain anything to Emmett?

Unless… he knew all about it? He was the first one to warn me about Seth, albeit a warning I didn't heed! Had Emmett done his fair share of drug abuse before he met me? And what about now? The questions and worry grew more and more until I finally met up with Alice outside, her bleary eyes and slanted poise attached to Jared. He looked happy and content with her, and by the sound of his voice, he was the sober one about to regret a blurry night. "Alice-" I reached her out of breath, and Jared looked almost concerned. "Alice, we need to leave. Now." I begged her with my eyes to just agree with me, and not make a scene.

"Why, what's wrong?" She looked like she was trying her hardest to keep her eyes open and her speech legible, but it just wasn't working.

I heard Seth's warm voice call out my name from inside, but I didn't want to face him- I wouldn't be able to hold in the anger and frustration about his personal decisions if he stopped me. "C'mon!" I yanked her arm and dragged her away from a down-looking Jared; I rolled my eyes at his act, getting another girl to sleep with him tonight was no issue at all! All of those girls looked just about ready to take their panties off for any man with a car, and Jared had one of the nicest in the lot. "I'll you what happened when we get home, okay?" She huffed but silently agreed. Once we got to the car, I realized that the sober driver was indeed not sober! "Alice, you were supposed to drive us home tonight!" I called angrily from across the top of the car. There was no way I was going to risk my license on tonight! But there was no way we could stay at the party and sober up, either.

I knew I couldn't call my mom or dad to pick us up; Charlie would ask too many questions and my mom would mock us the whole way home. Alice's mom would butcher us until we were little tiny pieces if she knew we were at a party… so I called up the last number I ever wanted to dial in this situation. "Hello?" His husky voice sent a few familiar thrills down my spine, but I tried to ignore the wanton by focusing on the situation at hand.

"I can still drive home- look!" Alice rambled in a numb state and she showcased "walking the line" with her head thrown back. She failed miserly and went all over the place in her trials.

"Hey, babe, I need a really big favor." I usually told him where I was going, and on weekends we spent our time together. But this Saturday he had some extra papers to look over, and I promised him I would make it a early night to ensure my energy for his company barbeque Sunday morning. His end was silent, and so I took that as a "yes". "I need you to pick us up… we're kind of far from my house." I understood that I was past midnight and I would be crazy to think that anyone would be awake and willing to drive across town and weekend traffic to com get me.

"Who are you with?" I heard papers shuffle in the background, but tried not to listen in on his end of the line.

"Um, just Alice. We're on 17th and Salisbury. Please hurry, I really don't want to be here." I only hoped he took my pleading seriously, because I knew there was a good half an hour wait from where he was to where I was. But I trusted him to come and pick us up, however moody he might be.

"Are you at a party?" The finality in his tone made me cringe with frightful anticipation, but I didn't want to lie to him, so when I said yes, I was surprised to hear a gentler tone. "Keep Alice with you and go across the street, sit on a porch who's lights aren't home. I'll be there as soon as I can. Are you okay?" My eyes watered at how considerate of a boyfriend he was, and how Alice was so wrong when she called him an insensitive jerk. Along with the mixture or alcohol, I felt so love with him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just kind of scared. Please come soon, babe, I love you." And I hung up, totally surprised at the nerve I just had. "I love you", really? I had to say that now? I was ready to hit myself upside the head, but I turned back around and faced Alice, whom looked at me with such confusion… and hatred? "Are you alright, Alice? What's up?"

Alice regarded me with thin lips and a wobbly chin. "Then that's it, Bella- there it is." She threw her hands up and huffed in a bland manner. "You love him." Her face twisted with that oh so familiar hatred as she began pounding her bare fists at the car door. I rushed around the front of her small car and snatched her forearms, trying to control her newfound temper. I had never witnessed Alice drink so much… well, there was that one time she got drunk off Rosalie's champagne collection at Leo's promotion party, but Jasper dealt with her and brought her back to the party fresh-faced and seemingly more sober. "You love that fucking monster! You _love _him, Bella?" Her question cornered me into a place I didn't want to be.

I let go of her arms and faced her full-on, ready to completely deny it. But my mouth opened and closed many times, the words just didn't come out.

**A/N: WOW! This was one part of high school I don't miss… drunk friends that make you the responsible one! I guess Bella's DD is gone, then? **

**And what do you think of Alice's use of the… f-bomb? Yeah, radical. **

**By the way, that whole "drug" scene felt so out of place, as you might be able to tell. I tried to research the slang, and I re-wrote this chapter so many times! Hope you liked it. **


	15. Just Know You're Not Alone

**A/N: ARTIST OF THE WEEK- PHILLIP PHILLIPS! The song I used is called "Home", it's a really beautiful song and I felt that it really had some of the themes I used in this chapter.**

**Sorry to all the "Jessica Sanchez" supporters out there, she was a really good singer as well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated with it. Stephanie Meyer owns it all.**

**WARNING: Rated "M" for mature. **

Complete and utter relief washed over me when his bright, neon headlights roamed over the street and caught the metallic reflection of Alice's small car. I pushed myself off of her car and jogged to the passenger door, smiling appreciatively at him- his face was grim and set, but I ignored it. He was probably upset that I had went out without telling him, or maybe I had woken him from sleep? I turned around when I realized Alice wasn't budging from her seat on the hood of her car. "Alice, let's go." I went for a stern voice, hoping she'd get it through her thick skull that we were leaving _now_.

She graced me with a simpleton look and shrugged her tiny shoulders. "No, I… think I'm gonna head back into the party. But you go ahead and get back home. Jared was just telling me about his family's house in-"

"Alice, I'm not leaving without you! C'mon, its already late enough. We don't even know these people that well!" I didn't understand why she wanted to stay, I had to drag her here as it was! "Seriously, Alice, its late." Who would have thought, me being the adult one for once? I grabbed her arm gently in mine and started heading in Emmett's direction when she tugged back roughly and sent me stumbling at her. I straightened against her and sent the small girl beside me an odd look. "What's your problem?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Leave. Yet." Her eyes had this weird black color to them, but I knew her better than this- she was an awful, bleeding heart with too many obligations to the wildlife and nature to use paper towels to dry her hands in public restrooms. Who was this angry, little devil in front of me? I didn't recognize her.

"Please, Alice- you've been drinking-" Her dark blue eyes were bloodshot and glossier than a page in the Vogue magazines she read. "Just come home with me." She shook her loose, short hair and stepped back from me.

"No! No! No! No!" Her tone was screaming, bordering on maniacal. From the corner of my eye, I saw a few people gathering outside of Mike's house to watch the spectacle. I prayed to every God listening that she would just loose the crazy girl act so that we could move on from this and get back home. "Leave me the fuck alone! Just leave with him, you know you cant wait to jump in his bitch magnet and show everyone what he means to you!" My mouth hung open in shock; she never talked to me like that, what got into her? "Why the open mouth, Isabella? What, like everyone doesn't know the two of you don't fuck any chance you can?" This was getting more humiliating by the second, and with more and more bystanders coming to enjoy the spectacle, I could just see the laughs on their faces and the information in their text messages. Alice was my best friend, how could she not know? I would have told her if we had… had sex together. But here she was, screaming out at everyone that he and I were just all over each other. "Well, you know what, Bella? Fuck you!" For some reason, I felt like I almost deserved being treated like this. I did push her pretty far earlier, and maybe bringing her to this stupid party so soon made everything sort of build up within her? "Oh, wait- you're just _too _busy fucking Emmett _fucking _McCartney." Her voice went lower as she stood closer to me. "Oh, he hit's the spot just right, doesn't he? All of that money and special treatment, he spoils you rotten to the core, doesn't he?" A dangerous tone enveloped her usually soft one. "Well, here's something I wouldn't tell you any other day- don't think you're the only one he fucks in that car." I could feel Emmett's heated glare on my back, and so I knew he was growing more irritated with every next drunk word of Alice's. This was the meanest we had ever been to one another- we weren't like this, we were best friends!

"That was the meanest and rudest thing you've ever told me." My throat got stuffy and it felt like something was lodged against my vocal chords- since when had speaking been this hard? "I have never tried to embarrass you like that; I really hope you regret what you've said tonight."

"Oh, you want me to take it back?" I couldn't pay attention to her awful ramblings, Jared just jogged across the empty street and touched in our little huddle. I sighed in relief, he was just what I needed to help with the rising humiliation and fast-turning anger- Jared seemed to bond with her earlier that evening, if there was anyone that could help get her in the car it would be him! "… and I regret nothing!" She was starting to crawl right under my skin, but there was nothing I would ever do about any of it. Alice was so tiny, and she was my best friend- even if she was a raging, drunk mess I couldn't ever take out my frustrations on her. "Jared, thank goodness you're here! Bella is being a real bitch-"

"Watch who you call a bitch!" I lashed back, hoping she would just shut her mouth already. "Jared, I need you to convince Alice that's it about time she gets some rest." My brown eyes looked soulfully into his, and I hoped that he was mature enough to help me out.

"I agree with her." Jared flashed his pearly whites in an endearing smirk. "Alice should stay here with me, where she belongs." I was gob smacked- I mean, it wasn't everyday you see a little prick like Jared all hugged up on Alice.

"Get in the goddamn car, Alice Masen." Emmett's booming voice more often than not willed me into easy submission, and as it echoed through the narrow street and right back at us, I was almost tempted to run to his car and hop in.

"Go to hell, Emmett. I'm not your Bella, I don't do exactly as I'm told." There it was, another blow! When was she going to stop with all of this?

"Shut up already, Alice! Get in the car, I'm taking you home!" I snatched her arm to drag her with me, but Jared forcefully pried my hand off and pushed me away, and with my slight off-balance I landed flat on my ass- I was in a short dress, so there was literally going to be road marks there later. From where I sat, Alice only looked at me- I was so sure she was going to run to my rescue, but she just there with her blank face. She might have thought me a lot of things- a lousy feminist, a puppet-like girlfriend, a blind, naïve girl, but I would have never let my man put a single hand on her. That was obviously where we were two different people. I knew what to expect; Emmett charged forward like the angry bull he was and made sure every hit he swung at connected with skin. Once my own selfish humiliation wore off, I got on my sore feet and wobbled my way to their jerking bodies.

"Emmett, stop!" I took a grab of his dress shirt and effectively held him away from Jared's much tinier frame. "Em, look at him! He's a toothpick, this isn't fair at all!" I pushed against his chest and made sure he kept his eyes on me. "I'm fine, baby, let's just go!" My hands started shaking, but that was only from the adrenaline from the fall- but I knew that if we didn't leave, and soon, he was going to kill Jared. I chanced a look behind me, where I assumed Alice was trying to persuade Jared to quit his immaturity, but he was right through beside me. I was in-between two foolish bulls, both ready to lurch at the first red curtain. "Knock it off, Ja-" But I never got to finish that sentence; I could feel him reaching over me to make some kind of mark on Emmett, but I underestimated my height- he couldn't reach quite over my face, his misguided left hook caught me right against my cheek.

I felt the skin crack almost immediately, and there was that smell- blood. Only God knew the damage Emmett would have done unto that awful kid if I hadn't held my face and clutched onto his light blue button-up; I only wanted to leave, and I no longer cared how the fuck Alice got home. "Let's just go." I whimpered into my hand, and for once he complied with me instantaneously. He first helped me into the passenger seat and then got on his side.

"I will fucking kill him- I'll rip the mother fucker's balls out of his eyeballs, Bella, I swear! He hurt you, right in front of me… that crooked punk! I should have laid him the fuck out." I only fell deeper into his Rolls Royce's passenger seat and wallowed into the tears that overtook me in my semi-influenced state; this was the worst experience in the world, what with my best friend putting me down and then letting her… _date _hit me. "How are you feeling, babe? Is your face feeling too sore? Did you feel anything break? Oh, I want to break his pencil dick ass in half!" He hit the steering wheel, causing us to swerve a few feet from the yellow line that separated the two-way street. My breath caught in my throat, and I could only nod. I was fine, physically- emotionality was another aspect that I chose not to elaborate on.

"And what would that have proved? That we _are _the dynamic, demeaning, dysfunctional couple of Chicago?" It just popped right out, like word vomit. My hands moved from my face as I turned towards him, my seatbelt slightly constricting my movements. "What Alice said, is that true? Are you… with other girls?" The question had been bugging me since she first started her slurred speech.

His royal scoff made my cheeks turn pink. "Is that an honest question, Bella? After all of that shit she put in her your head, that is the question you want to ask?"

"What other questions should I be pondering?" My hard glare wasn't exactly directed at him, but he was a part of it- my self-loathing went a lot deeper than he thought.

"Oh, I don't know- maybe the fact that the whore you think is your best friend gets gun-happy about spreading your life in front of everyone, the first chance she got? Or maybe the fact that even she, the nasty prude of your father's country club, thinks that we should have already had sex together?" Those were both very valid questions that I should have been asking myself, but I wasn't quite willing to go there yet. Alice had been my other half for so long, how does one live without their other half? Sure, people lived with one kidney and one lung every day, but did life really mean as much without the missing piece? She knew me so well, or at least I _thought _she knew me, but she did know me before I got together with Emmett.

As far as sex, Emmett and I had broached the subject before, yes- but we agreed that I wasn't quite ready. He was content with as far as we'd gone, and I was waiting on my courage to allow the floodgates of my libido to open. I was very attracted to him, romantically and physically, but I wasn't so sure that he was the _one_. What if sex took him away from me? What if he was only with me for that fact alone, and once I gave him my only valuable gift, he just left? I liked being with Emmett, no matter how wrong and out of the world he was, and I do anything rational to keep him with me. If that meant we would hold on until I was sure he was here for me, that was what I would do. "Have you slept with other girls, Emmett? Have you seen another woman while we've been together? Please, just be honest with me."

Sure, it wasn't like any normal guy would openly admit to cheating on his spouse- but I hoped beyond hope that Emmett was so different. I hoped that he would put me out of my misery in an honorable way, like admitting before I had to do my own research. "I have never touched another girl since the day we became exclusive." There was a hard look on his face, and I had never been able to read him before. He was a beautiful face set in stone, just like his heart- it was there, beating erratically and jumping everywhere, but it was far too cold to the touch. I was content with our relationship, but everyone has to cosign their personal opinions and it just ruins the lame magic show you try to put on… I shook my head and buried my face in my hands again. Tears spilled out from both eyes, and I really couldn't control it anymore.

I loved Emmett McCartney like crazy, and I knew not one inch of him loved me back. I knew there had been other girls; nameless, faceless girls but girls nonetheless. Alice was so right, even if her timing was ill-planned. My parents were right, Emmett was no-good in the sense that he didn't treat me right. Rosalie was right, too- he was pompous, and definitely an ass. So, why did I spend the night in his bed? Why did I awake in his arms the next morning, where sunlight streamed through the half-closed shutters? Why did I let him kiss every centimeter of my skin, and why did I enjoy it so much? Why did I still loved Emmett, even when he didn't love me back?

"_**The trouble it might drag you down,**_

_**If you get lost, you can always be found.**_

_**Just know you're not alone-**_

_**Cause I'm going to make this place your home."**_

**A/N: So, what do you think? Review me your craziest party ending (or party gone wrong) and the one with the CRAZIEST story gets a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**Who else watched the American Idol finale last night? Yeah, crazy, right? My father and I have been following Phillip Phillips since day one, since he would be the first Indie-type singer to compete and win on the show. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and his beautiful music! : ). **


	16. Shake It Off

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated.**

**Not sure if you guys are aware, but ffnet is doing this new, really cool thing with banners/cover page for stories now? They're supposed to be up in a few weeks or so. Would any of you like to create a banner/cover page for this story? Please PM me if you are interested. Thanks a lot!**

"Where were you last night, Bella?" Charlie sat with his moustache untrimmed and his lips set in a stern, grim line. "Answer me, Isabella Swan!" I blinked away a few stringy tears, careful to wipe them away and further hurt my sore upper cheek.

"Charlie, take it easy." Rene put her hand on his shoulder before returning her attention back to me. "Bella, honey, you're going to have to be honest with us. We don't like to pry into your life, but you are underage and still live under our roof." I sat silently, wanting to shrink more into my wooden chair at the kitchen table, where they were interrogating me. All I did was walk through the door with my shoes in my hand and my dad pulled me into the kitchen, where my mom was already seated with a small manila folder in hand. "Now, who were you with last night?"

"She was with that stupid boy, Emmett!" I wanted to point out how Em was not a boy and he certainly wasn't stupid, but this was not the best time. I was supposed to be at Alice's house, and before they had never asked me to confirm such, but I could only figure that she had let something slip. Thus far, I was able to hide my pulsating bruise away from their nosey asses, but I wasn't sure how long this was going to take. "Were you with Emmett McCartney, Isabella?"

I nodded without saying a word; I could literally feel the embarrassment and anger radiating off of my parents. Before Emmett, I would have never considered lying to my parents about where I was and where I would be. Though lying to them was nothing planned, I still understood that it hurt them beyond belief. "Oh, dear lord." My mother murmured into her hand, as if this was what she had been expecting the entire time. I rolled my eyes at her antics; even if I couldn't yet face my father and stare at him in the eyes, I wasn't ashamed of the person I was. "Oh, god." She cleared her throat, and even if the melodramatics were present, I knew the foundation was real. A woman like her looked at this like a living nightmare- who liked having a sleazy daughter when they were trying to win the good graces of society?

"We didn't do anything, I swear-" I began. We hadn't touched one another, except for his long, drawn-out hug before I left his large house in the city. He gave me his room while he settled for a guestroom next to it, where I pretended to hear his heavy breaths through the night. I certainly wasn't used to being in such a big house, all alone with a very handsome man. Sure, I figured that sex would come along with being with a fast man like Em, but it never crossed my mind that it would be so… available. It was true- there were no adults to tell us no, my father didn't know I wasn't up Alice's ass all night, and I was very near eighteen years of age. It was the perfect time, but not the perfect place for me- it was my virginity, I wanted the most romantic scenery and the very serene walls of a tropic place to witness my innocence being lost.

"You stayed the night, in his home, unsupervised. Do you really think I would believe that absolutely nothing happened between you?" Charlie was on the verge of maniac as he screamed down at me; I heard him slam out of his chair and his heavy footfalls paced the kitchen tile floor.

"It wasn't like that, dad! We didn't even sleep in the same room!" I begged him to hear me out, and to at least believe half of what I said, even if all of it was true. "Please believe me. I wouldn't have done something like, not right now." I turned to my mom, whom was often the more gullible parent in my life. She took my word for what it was all of the time, would this instance be any different? "Emmett loves me!" I mustered up the courage to say it, even if it held little truth. Charlie halted his pacing all at once and uncovered his tired eyes.

"Oh, is that what he told you?" Charlie roared. "Take it from a grown man that said the same shit to get girls into bed, he doesn't mean it." He had a foul mouth, seeing as he was a traditional cop and fisherman, but he had never cussed at me. I could feel Rene tense at the mention of a swearword; gee, how was this going to play into the whole "I have a Christian family" deal?

"Will you quit, dad? We've been seeing each other for over a year now, and have waited patiently for the right time-which has not arrived yet." I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. "Is it really that hard to believe that Emmett is different from you? That he doesn't get his kicks by fooling girls with smooth talk?" I loved my dad, a lot, and I respected everything he did for me- but he had to realize that was two months away from eighteen and matters of the heart didn't concern him anymore.

"I may be the enemy now, Isabella, but one day you're going to thank me for this." He replied cryptically. What did he mean, I would thank him for this? "Hand over your cell phone and your keys." I scoffed royally- oh, no he did not! What did he think, what, I was twelve? I busted my ass off in school to keep my celli and car. They promised they were both mine as I long as I kept great grades, and I had. My report card just came in a few days before, all A's. "Now, Bella." I shook my head but thrust the ring of keys in hand and threw my cell phone on the kitchen counter. "Knock the attitude off, girl, or you wont be getting these back for a very long time."

"Mom?" I turned to her for help, but her eyes were still cast off and her chin was facing towards the sky. "Say something to him!" She was never needed in my father and mine's arguments, but this was definitely one of those times that she needed to pull her good cop routine and save me from this humiliation. What seventeen year old gets grounded from their very own belongings? Rosalie had warned me about depending on my parents for too much, but Charlie and Rene were always so cool and understanding… was I all wrong about how they would understood my adult decisions? Sex had nothing to do wit school or how I lived. It was a side component of my life that I deserved to have. So why was my dad trying to take that away? I took a step toward him and looked him right in the eye. "You may have taken a very important communication device, and the keys to a vehicle that I deserve, but you can't take away the feelings I have for Emmett. Unfortunately for you, our relationship reaches further than phone calls and date. We care for another, Charlie, we love each other."

I had never called him by his name to his face, because that was disrespectful. But I didn't respect him anymore, in the sense that I was fooled into thinking he took me serious. I was just a joke to him, a young teenager with a big head and a blabber mouth. He didn't really believe I loved Emmett, hell he didn't think I was capable of real emotions at my age. "Go to your room, Isabella." Were his only words, and I followed them to a tee. I hated the way I felt- I hated being so young and smitten over one man. I hated that I fought with my own father for said man.

**Two weeks later-**

Life was a lot quieter without my cell phone ringing every five minutes with texts from Alice and Emmett, and I stopped worrying so much about gas money and the brakes on my car. I didn't really anywhere, except to the kitchen for three meals a day and the bathroom for the occasional hygiene and bathroom use. I tried my hardest to ignore Charlie, and I zoned my mom out during meals. He worked later than usual, probably to avoid me, also. She tried consoling me by offering a girls day out, but I refused angrily. Rene really thought I would want to spend time with her after she so gracefully left me hanging the other week? She didn't even have the balls to defend me, she wasn't my mother and she wasn't my friend! Wasn't she the very lady that cheered my relationship on from the beginning? My mother was a backstabber, and so very plastic. I finished my latest journal entry with vigor before going on my laptop again. The poor thing was hardly ever used once Emmett bought me a Smartphone, but I was so elated to realize that it one component of my private life my dad forget to snatch from me.

But when I tried to load the browser, I realized Charlie shut off the internet in our house. It made me so angry that it took days for me to calm myself; why was he trying to make my first adulthood summer miserable? Okay, so what I stayed the night with Emmett in his house? We had been on plenty dates and I always came back on time. What did he say when he found out Alice had been there at the party with me, and I had to leave her because of her date's insolence? Nothing. His reaction was bland and it was as if he hadn't heard my mother at all. That was the very last dinner I ate with the entire family- I mostly stayed asleep until late at night or just didn't eat dinner at all. He left a list of chores by my door every morning, and just so I didn't have hear his voice, I did them exactly as he instructed and not a single drop more. Rene didn't ask me for help at lunch or dinner like she usually did; we were like a divided family, with only hatred and numbness for one another. The next Wednesday, I was too hungry for words and came down the stairs immediately when my mother called me.

"Good evening, Bells." My mom flourished me with a nickname I no longer wanted to hear.

"_Bella_, mom, call me Bella." I corrected her with an iron voice I usually left for assholes.

"Oh, well… good evening, Bella." The pink in her cheeks told me I struck a nerve in her, and probably hurt her all in one. "So, how was your day?" Her voice was chipper and satisfied, but my dad stayed silent as he slurped up his spaghetti. I wasn't going to answer the question, either. She knew what my day was like- boring, long, miserable. "No one's going to talk, then?" I wanted to reply with a snaky "_guess so_", but I refrained from such a childish bark and kept to muteness. "I am sick and tired of both you, and I refuse to sit here while you two ignore one another and stay angry at a very trivial little thing!"

"There is baked bread awaiting your return in the oven." I regretted my words as soon as I said them, but who could blame me? She was so fake and only spoke up when she knew it was safe to; that didn't deserve a good insult or two? Rene was my mother, but she didn't act like it. She shot up and slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't you ever speak to your mother like that again!" The blow made me eyes water- great, hadn't I just got over my last bruise? I didn't need this! I didn't need any of them.

"You're not my mother, Rene, you're just some lady in a apron that couldn't cook if her last breath depended on it!" Her lack of cooking skills was a low blow on my part, yes, but so was slapping me across my face. "I _hate _you, I hate you both! Why cant you just let me grow up already? If I make the mistake, I make it- don't ever think I'll blame one of you for it." I shoved my plate of half-eaten food across the table and walked away, both of their mouths open with no more wise words to bestow. Once in my room, I started to destroy everything- from the soft yellow wallpaper to the desk my dad made for me by hand. Nothing meant anything to me, and I was absolutely finished with this part of my life. Rosalie's family was hiring in their vineyards, I was eighteen in nearly a month, and school started soon enough. I began rearranging my closet and fixing the order of my shoes; it was only five weeks until I was of age and could go out and do what I pleased. Until then, I would follow their rules and live out my punishment.

**A/N: Uh, I hated fights with my parents! Though it never quite got to this degree, who else can connect with Bella in this stage? More to come for the summer!**

**Review, alert, favorite : **).


	17. Been This Way Since Eighteen

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated.**

**You know, I don't mind constructive criticism (and have refrained from complaining on A/N's) but seriously, can the Bella-bashers quit it for now? Yes, she has been known to fall weak and be the helpless little damsel. Are you perhaps jealous that YOU never had someone to catch you when you fell? Or is that the fact that you can't help but complain about how much of a "coward" she is for being young and naïve? **

**REMEMBER, GUYS- Bella started out SIXTEEN in this fic. This is what happens when little girls THINK they're smart and wise enough to handle the real world and grown men. **

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK- Ed Sheeran. The song I used is called "The A-Team", while this song is about position and the use of drugs, I felt the somber theme fit the conflict in this chapter. **

I was fond of going for a routine run at six fifteen every morning, seeing as it was a good half an hour after my dad left for work and almost an hour before my mom would wake up and start fixing the house up for the new day. I attached the tiny Ipod shuffle to my arm strap and kept running through the endless blocks of my neighborhoods. Some of our friendly people in the community smiled and waved, but I ignored them and kept running. What was the use of stopping and chatting? I didn't like them, they didn't like me, and everyone asked about my dad when we interacted. Who cared about a miserable old man like him, anyway? Too bad they didn't know how much he hated them! "Good morning, Miss Swan!" Mrs. Deebs yelled over the blare of Red Hot Chili Peppers I felt from my earphones; I sent a silent wave as I ran past her large house but didn't pay any more attention than that. Mrs. Deebs babysat me as a child, but once my mother quit her day job, I was under her immature care once more.

I decided to take my run to Tyce Boulevard, where a favorite coffee shop of Alice and mine was located; on my way there, I encountered many other runners and athletes, all suited in expensive work out year and top of the line yoga outfits. I was wearing a simple track suit my mom picked out for me one day in Gap, as I wasn't a huge fitness freak like the rest of Chicago seemed to be. My calves were already starting to cramp, because I was weak and definitely out of shape. But as I walked through the door or Brises Coffee Shoppe, and was instantly overtaken by the strong aroma of a genuine Brazilian blend along with sweet bread pulled from a brick oven, I didn't care that I wasn't as thin as my mother wished me to be. I loved coffee and scones, there was no escaping it. And I didn't know when enough was enough… it was common knowledge that I could easily scarf down three scones and two crumpets at the end of a latte. My grin got bigger once my time was up in the line and I came face to face with a familiar cashier. "What would you like today?"

Her smile was bland and her eyes looked a bit tired; what, she didn't recognize me? I ordered the same latte and two scones every time I came here, and I used to come here often enough that they knew me by name. "Oh, just the usual." I offered with nonchalance, as if it didn't bother me that she seemed not to recognize me right off.

"I'm sorry?" Her inquisitive look ticked me off. She really didn't know who I was? I came here all of the time! I wanted to scream at her, "just because I got grounded and lived in my room lived a hermit crab for a month, does not mean I don't exist anymore", but I thought better of it.

"Uh… a tall latte, no whip cream, and two scones, please." I said awkwardly, hoping the customers behind me didn't hear our conversation. What was lamer than a customer that thought she was the local celebrity? When I was served and found a small seat by the window, I realized that I stopped coming here even before my grounding. Emmett didn't like English-styled brew, he enjoyed an Italiano joint up on his side of town. It was probably months before this that I bought coffee from here. In my sudden misery, I ordered two more scones and ate them in silence like the gluttonous pig I was. It was weird, being out with no cell phone or boyfriend, or best friend. It was sort of… peaceful, yet all the same lonely. I didn't have to endure Alice's babbles about Jasper and work, Emmett was constantly commanding me to do something or chastising me on what I wore, and I wasn't addicted to Facebook anymore. I didn't give a damn about people's statuses or pictures, anymore, where were all of my "Facebook friends" when I was at the party, where everyone stood around and didn't even try to help? Fuck them, fuck them all. I promised myself that once I did get internet and cell phone liberty back, I was going to deactivate my account and erase the FB app from my cell phone. I was going to delete all of the stupid contacts on my phone that never called or texted me, and I was going to move the hell out of my parent's house the morning of my eighteenth birthday. I dusted the sticky crumbs off of my chest and wiped my mouth with a brown little napkin; my mother was probably up by now, but what was so bad about running into her?

She knew where we stood as mother and daughter, she knew I had no more respect for her, and neither did she of me. Without more procrastinating, I got up and pushed open the door before skipping down the pavement. I picked up my pace and wove in and out of the crowded sidewalk, where mothers walked their kids around and a few same sex couples waved signs in front of a art gala. A part of me was interested, but I knew better than to get in the middle of a fight I didn't understand, so I kept going and took a small breather at the light. I caught my breath and kept going, not acknowledging any set of eyes that sought mine; it wasn't until a strong hand gripped my wrist and tugged forcefully, causing my arm to twist behind me in surprise. I called out in pain and turned around to see who had the balls to grab me on the street. "Emmett." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing around here? And in that?" This was small strip of overpriced restaurants, but I had to admit that I was kind of lost on foot. His tone was more accusing than endearing; what crawled up his ass today? We hadn't spoken in God knows how long, and this is the type of greeting he gives me? I got on my tiptoes and kissed his tern set of lips, only stopping once his mouth started moving against mine.

"This old thing?" I gestured down to the tight little number I was wearing- why did my mom like buying clothes for in two sizes smaller than I actually was? "It was a gift from my mom while ago, and I just recently found use for it." I shrugged easily and maneuvered myself easily when a loudmouth man and his younger daughter through our stop in traffic. "Sorry about telling you sooner, but… my parents found out about me staying at your place, and about Alice's drama. Charlie took my phone and car away, indefinitely." It was a mouthful to say, and the message wasn't easily relayed. He did understand what this meant, right? I knew Charlie wasn't going to be satisfied with me until I finally dumped Em, or at least took a breather from the rule-breaking relationship everybody seemed to think we were in.

I loved Emmett, but I also loved freedom. If Emmett could wait for sex for an entire year, what was a two month detox period? "That is fine, I will buy you another cell phone and vehicle." He said it so easily, as if it were the simplest thing that I hadn't thought of. A car and a phone, just like that? I shook my head; there was no way I would take an offer like that from him. That was just far too much. His heavy sigh warned me that I was testing his patience. "What are you going to do, then? Start college with nothing that an adult needs to be sufficient? How will you make the travel between your campus and home? What if something were to happen to you, and you had no way of communicating with either myself or your sorry excuse for parents?"

Emmett was making valid points, but they weren't things I hadn't already thought of. Lots of people struggled but survived without cell phones and cars, I could do it, too. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly to reassure him, and maybe myself. "I'll be fine, Emmett. Don't worry too much, okay? This will blow over, my parents cant hold a grudge if their life depended on it. Coming home with another cell and new car would be the wrong thing to do right now, it would definitely piss my dad off to no end. It would make matters worse and the tension harder between us." Emmett's hazel eyes turned hard, making his expression ice cold, but his hands still stayed in mine.

"When are you going to wake up and see what's really going on, Bella? You're not a little girl anymore." He let out a frustrated sigh. didn't he know that I completely agreed with him? It was just… complicated.

"Try telling my dad that!" I wanted Charlie so badly to understand that I was capable of making decisions, and that I was willing to take flight and make my own mistakes and realizations of life.

"It's always back to that fucking man, isn't it? He's a father, Bella, not a scapegoat." I flinched away from his words because they stung; why was he raising his tone at me, and why was he assuming I was using my dad as an excuse? But I knew where this turn of conversation stemmed from. A few months ago, Emmett brought up the idea of us moving in together once I started college. I was happy to deny him the thought, seeing as he was always a major distraction and the age difference was going to be a problem. I was turning eighteen while he was five years older than me. While I would be studying for tests, he would be legal enough to buy alcohol and get into any club he wanted. Our age gap hadn't been a problem the year before because there was more time and space between us- I lived with my parents, finishing up my last year of high school and he was loaded with office work in his new corporate seat. Sure, he was a privileged boy that was able to start right under the President and Founder of McCartney Inc, seeing as he was his firstborn son, through it didn't mean he had it easy.

But now, he had his routine and schedule in place- didn't that mean he would want to go out more and meet new people? "What are you trying to say, Emmett?" I wanted him to say it, that he thought I was weak and childish for staying with my parents and not facing the real world like a grown girl. I let go of his hands and stuck them in my jacket's double pockets that met at the zipper line. My look was as sharp as his, but I didn't hate him for this. He sure hated me, though.

"Would it be so awful to live with me, Bella?" The pure-hearted expression he wore made me want to melt right into him and agree with anything he said. "I have all of the money in the world, you would never want for something, Bella! I can give you all of the world, and you don't want it?" Emmett ran a frustrated hand through his neat, parted hair. "You would rather spend your days in misery under the Swan's roof, listening to them belittle you? Try not to let your pride get to you so much, Isabella, because what I am offering is a proposition no one else will ever be able to match."

"_They scream-_

_The worst things in life come free to us._

_And we're all under the upper hand,_

_And go mad for a couple grams,_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight. _

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland ,_

_Or sell love to another man."_

"Don't you mean to say that I would rather listen to my parents yell at me than you? You find it _that _hard to believe that I would take more shit from my parents than I would take from you? They've paid my bills, they've bought my necessities for living for the last seventeen years. Yeah, I'm scared of leaving them, even if they're not the most welcoming people to be around. But that's childhood, Emmett, and I'm sorry that I'm acting too _young _for you, _Emmett_!" The words were spilling like vomit, and I couldn't take them back even if I tried. "They forgive every mistake I make, and they're willing to sacrifice everything for me if needed. What will happen when I make you absolutely furious in our home, or you just get tired of me all together? Where will I go once I'm put out?" I hated to admit it to him, but I did consider what it would be like to be together like that. Constantly around one another, especially after fights? We tended to ignore one another when we were angry or upset, how would we do that once we lived under the same roof and slept in the same bed? And… sex? Didn't he realize I was frigid, and wanted to stay celibate for now? I tried to blink back tears, but they clouded my vision, so I swiped my fingers under my eyes to dispel the treacherous show of emotion. This was hard, actually talking about fears and wants with Emmett. When was he going to finally realize that I was too immature about life and too indecisive about adult decisions like these? "I don't want to leave my parents and then crawl back to them once I have no one else. I don't want to be pathetic, Emmett, and I don't want to disappoint you."

I had weird teeth-brushing habits, my wardrobe was wide and would take up too much room, I liked lots of vegetables with meals, I hated watching basketball games, I loved ballet and listening classic rock on the highest volume notch… those were habits that were going to bug the hell out of him, and right now he saw the perfect, uncomplicated side of Bella. Would he still care for me once I revealed all of my other components? Emmett grabbed the hemline of my track suit's open jacket and pulled me close, so that I was nose to nose with him. "You could never disappoint me, Bella. I would never put you out of your own home." More tears were shed at his words; I knew I could respect his word, for he only promised things he meant, but did I truly want to accept all of that? Was I really ready to care for my own home, and have an adult relationship with him? "If it makes you happy, I will move out of the house and find another place close to it. You can have the house, Bella, I just want you to be with me- close to me, in any way you'll allow it." He would move out of his own two story house, with a private backyard and mechanical gates that let you in and out of the place? His grass was so green, and the large pool in the back looked so nice the night he gave me a tour of the place.

I shook my head. "I would never let you move out of your own house-"

"Our house, Bella, _our _house." It was almost ludicrous to think that we would be sharing responsibility of something. Would I be spineless if I took the easy way out and accepted his offer? Would this be considered cheating my adulthood? "I hate to imagine the way Chief Swan treats you, and that brainless mother of yours!" Yes, she was brainless; I had lived under my parents' and Emmett's wing before, but I had never been as cowardly as she was. I was never as spineless as she had been, and for that, I had one-upped her.

"It's awful, Emmett- we fight about everything, and when we're not fighting, we're deadly silent and ignore one another like the plague. I hate it. I just wish everything was back to the way it was- before Alice and the party. Things were normal, and decisions weren't so imposing and immense." My wet eyelashes fluttered as I tried to push away all of the what-ifs attached to my statement. Things could have happened so differently that night, if only I had been more keen on the consequences to my actions…but what was the point in dwelling?

"Come live with me, Bella, I promise I can make you happy. If you aren't happy, I won't hesitate in giving you the space you need. As I've said before, the place is completely yours- I can take care of you, just let me." His eyes were hypnotizing, and the hungry look behind the mesmerizing opals pulled me in with no warning. I touched our lips to together, my hands still buried in my pockets. It was sexy hearing how he cared for me and always would, those were the things I wanted to hear all along. Emmett made promises he kept, and that was what I needed right now. I needed a promise that was real.

"Okay, I'll live with you." I muttered against his cheek, my eyes still closed. Was that the right decision? I hoped it was. When I opened my eyes his, his smirk was dazzling in Chicago's lazy sunlight peaking through the clouds. "Stop looking like you've just won a prize- you're not getting everything you want, you know. We're going to split the bills and take turns cleaning the place-" But he crashed his lips against my mine to cut off the rant as soon as it began. Who was I kidding? Even with rent spilt down the middle, along with the other utilities, I could never afford it in a million years. What I qualified for in financial aide would be enough money to feed me monthly and pay for gas to and from school. I was offered a different check for co-ed living, but I declined the grant with the plan that I was going to tag along with Rosalie. She reassured me that I was more than welcome in the two bedroom duplex she shared with her fiancé, and that I could stay there rent-free until I found a job and got myself together school-wise.

I pulled away from his lips reluctantly and sent an apologetic look across the street to a few old ladies sneering down at our sloppy PDA. "But this is not going to go down well with my dad, just be ready to dodge a few bullets, okay?" I teased him lightly, but only half meant it. My dad was going to Emmett, and maybe even me.


	18. Stuck In Her Daydream

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated.**

**You know, I don't mind constructive criticism (and have refrained from complaining on A/N's) but seriously, can the Bella-bashers quit it for now? Yes, she has been known to fall weak and be the helpless little damsel. Are you perhaps jealous that YOU never had someone to catch you when you fell? Or is that the fact that you can't help but complain about how much of a "coward" she is for being young and naïve? **

**REMEMBER, GUYS- Bella started out SIXTEEN in this fic. This is what happens when little girls THINK they're smart and wise enough to handle the real world and grown men. **

"You don't learn, do you?" Charlie's voice cut in the beautiful orchestra of clinking dishware and scraping of forks against plates made, but I tried my best to ignore him. Nothing he said really mattered, anyway. Was he talking to me? Maybe he was finally letting my mom take the blame for something wrong she did. Did he find her stash of parking and speeding tickets in the glove compartment of her shiny new Nissan? Did he stumble upon the history cache of our shared desktop computer, and find out about all oif the secret chat rooms she belonged to? Or was it the long-winded, very personal messages she was exchanging with a long-ago high school boyfriend? I found those when I borrowed her phone to make a call to the community college office, ensuing that I was singed up for all of my classes and would be receiving the financial aide I applied for a few months ago. "I'm talking to you, Isabella."

I turned my sharp gaze on him. "You've been around so much and have been _so _involved in _so _many parts of my life, there are just _too _many life lessons you've taught me. Pray tell, which haven't I learned from?" I got back from my run a few hours ago, showered and took a short nap before my mother called for dinner. It started out fine, and then what happened? Mouthy replies like that were never intentional. I never imagined being cheeky with a stern parent like Charlie, or showcasing the worst type of hatred for a mom like Renee, but we really did sever all connections. We weren't together anymore as family, we were just alien creatures sharing on roof.

"Watch your tongue, Isabella!" Charlie growled in warning. "You were with that McCartney boy today."

I rolled my eyes. "I ran into Emmett on a run-"

"And since when do you go for runs?" Charlie bit back.

"Since I have nothing else to do!" And it was all his fault. If only we would have been able to sit and talk about what happened that night after the party, he wouldn't have had to jump to conclusions and send me away like a dismissive little puppy dog. "I found a bran new track suit and some old running shoes in my closet, and it felt good to work out some of my frustration. I was running and Emmett acknowledged me. He bought me a soda and we talked for a few minutes, that's it. It wasn't planned, and we only spent a good ten minutes chatting." I was trying to plan it down as much as I could. "I still made it back for breakfast. It wasn't like mom even noticed I was gone." And how in the world did Charlie know where I was?

Renee looked nonplussed as she sipped her Chardonnay, flipping through a Home & Garden magazine. "That is not the point here, Isabella!" His face grew red with anger.

"Then what is the point, dad? I'm almost eighteen, you don't really think you're going to be able to control the rest of my life, do you?" He spared me a hard glare as his moustache seemed to twitch.

"You're still living in my house, I can control whatever the hell I please!" Charlie scoffed at my brazen look and went back to eating his dry meatloaf. "Perhaps we gave you a little too much freedom before. The last thing I expected you to be was spoiled." His snaky comments were really getting under my skin. I was a rule-abiding, overachieving girl for them- I turned a blind eye to all of the cute boys and wild parties, just to focus on schoolwork and family matters.

"I think you were never home often enough to spoil me. Mom just goes around, doing what's best for an image that no one cares about! Do you hate Emmett because he gave me the attention that you never did? Sucks to realize when you've made a mistake, doesn't it?" I stood my ground and stared down at him. He was still in uniform, with tired eyes and dark circles under them. I hated to think that I caused the stress behind it all.

"I do believe you're the very last person to point out another's fault." Renee snapped at me harshly, her thin eyebrows immaculate and her trimmed hair set in its way. "I did not raise a daughter to talk back to her parents and pick a fight over a decade-old feud." And by that, did she mean the lack of love they had for me? "I raised a young lady, a woman that knew her place as a faithful daughter and loyal servant to the Lord. Where have your priorities gone?" I could feel both of their eyes burn holes into my face, but I kept my eyes locked on her blue opals.

"Such a Christian woman, aren't you?" I began derisively.

"Do _not _mock religion, Bella!" My mom knew where I was going with this.

"Tell me, does God forgive a woman that smites her faithful daughter across her face?" I wanted her to relive that mistake, I never wanted her to forget it. She needed to be reminded that I was not the only imperfect one here. Renee had her faults, and the holes that she dug were a lot deeper than mine.

'He forgives a mother that chose to discipline an unruly child, the only way I knew how!" Her face grew pink with struggle she was having in this conversation, but it wasn't like she was going to hit me again. Would she go that far again? I had to wonder what would make her snap again; this time, I wasn't going to run off to my room, I was going to hit her back. "And don't you dare try to throw religion in my face, Bella, you were the one that spent the night with an older man unchaperoned! You," she raised a shaky finger in my direction, "are the one that will live with the sin of an unholy bond- not only trashing a promise to God, but embarrassing your own parents beyond comprehension."

My chin wobbled with her vicious words. Who did she think she was, throwing around words of God like she and him were old buddies that understood one another's limits? Renee had no right to push her own assumptions at me like they were facts. That was it, Emmett was right! I needed to get out of here. "Do you know how hard it is to trust Emmett? Can you begin to understand how difficult falling in love was, having two uncaring bastards for parents? You guys have taught me _nothing _about caring for others- you've only taught me how to attack, not to defend! You two don't even love each other, let alone allow for sex appeal, so what makes you think that's what I crave and vie for? I did _not _have sex with Em, we haven't even established that part of our relationship yet!"

"We have given you all of the love we are capable of. Sorry if it's not enough for you, or up to your standards, Bella. You didn't come with instructions." Renee's voice cracked lightly, but her brave persona kicked in too early. "But if what you say is true and that is how you truly feel, fine." Her casual shrug of shoulders and determined features had both my dad's and my own attention. "Leave this house and see how real life is- perhaps you need to be exposed to what other demons are out there. People aren't going to fall all over you and spoil you with undivided attention and gifts, Bella, that's not the real world. Life is hard and people are cold, deal with it."

Charlie had a gob-smacked look on his face and turned to me with a "my hands are tied" expression. Did he agree with her? Was she really… kicking me out? "Are you saying that… you- you're kicking me out?" I stuttered. She couldn't have known Rosalie was on call for me, or that Emmett had given me an off I already accepted.

My mother's face was stoic. "You think I'm an awful mother, you say your father doesn't love you- I am ready to let you realize that the grass is not greener on the other side. It is your choice to leave." So, she was trying to spin this proposition on me, then?

"No, you're kicking me out." I clarified for her.

She threw her small hands up. "If that is how you want to see this situation, then yes."

I folded my arms. "This is ridiculous and wrong in so many ways. You call yourself a Christian woman? You know what, whether then! I'll get my stuff packed and I'll be out of here-"

"No, you're not." My mom corrected me harshly; was she finally going to admit that I called her bluff and this whole thing was going to be over with? I hadn't really imagined me moving out of the house, it was sort of a in-the-moment thing was Emmett earlier. "All of those belongings in your room are our property, seeing as they were bought with your unloving father's money. Wouldn't want to start your fantastic new life with those old clothes." Why was she being such a spiteful bitch? Charles nodded his head in agreement- why were they doing this to me?

But I couldn't stand down or chicken out now. I wasn't going to take back a damn thing. "Fine, I will pack of the things Emmett bought me. You can keep your shit, you petty old hag!" I screeched before stomping up the stairs and out of their hair.

Was this really happening? Was I really moving out?


	19. I'd Rather Go Blind

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated.**

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK- Etta James! The song I used is called, "I'd Rather Go Blind". Come on, how many times has a woman cried herself silly listening to this oldie? **

**God, I wish more women were like Miss Etta James! Stark contrast to the kind of female Bella has been through this story, but we start to see some backbone being grown by Bella Swan herself!**

I snatched the landline receiver and rampaged through my room, trying my hardest to pack everything of mine in a record time, seeing as I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I tried Emmett's cell twice, but was forwarded to voicemail on the second ring both times. So I tried his business line- I knew he was commonly in late business meetings, but hadn't he told me it was okay to call his work phone to get a hold of him? Would this be considered an emergency? I hated to think that I would pull him away from business just to handle my familial issues, but the line picked up and a feminine voice answered before I could change my mind. "Emmett McCartney's office, how may I help you?" It was almost eight o clock at night, why was Becca still working?

"Hey, Becca, it's Bella." I instantly heard her relieved sigh. Rebecca Black was a lovely woman, just a few years older than me, and just so happened to be an old neighbor from my life in Washington. When I first found out Em had a young, attractive female for an assistant I was very uneasy and maybe just a little jealous. Upon visiting him at his office one afternoon, I was delightedly surprised to find out he was working with closely with a very humble, very lesbian Becca Black.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I couldn't imagine working those kind of hours with a spouse and kid at home!

"I can't believe Emmett is keeping you at work so late!" I would elaborate on this with Em on a later date. "Can you put me through? I need to talk to him, it's urgent."

"Yeah, been here since seven this morning, girl! Mr. McCartney isn't here, he left a few hours ago and was gracious enough to leave me with the quarterly reports- that need to be handed in by nine o clock tomorrow morning, mind you. Hey- I think that's the Chinese I ordered! I'll have Mr. McCartney call you back tomorrow first thing, if you cant reach his cell phone, okay? Bye, Bella!" I uttered a quick farewell before the click and sound of a dead tone sounded. I considered going to Rosalie's house, but wouldn't that be dragging Rosalie and the Hales through a problem that was not theirs? So I called a local cab company, listed on the back of a Pizza Hut flyer in the corner of my room. I didn't have time to contact an operator for numbers or sift through the telephone book. With shaking fingers, I dialed the number and bit back a howl at their rates of four dollars a mile; why were they so damn expensive? But he showed up swiftly and I made the trip downstairs with four carry-ons and one rolling suitcase behind me.

Renee was at the open door with her arms crossed. "Don't worry," I sneered up at her, "bill me for whatever is missing from the room." This was heavy battle now, instead of the a simple misunderstanding, but there was no turning back. So what I treated her like the nosey Pakistani motel owner as I walked away from her residence? She had just finished treating me much shittier. My mother slammed the door behind me, shooting the back wheels of the suitcase forward, sending the front wheels slamming into the heel of my feet- the sudden jerk jolted me awake. What was I doing? I looked down at my little life in these bags and looked back at the humble eggshell house I had known for the last few years as home. My brown eyes watered, life was not going to be the same! A fleeting urge to drop my bags and bang on the cedar door until they forgave me came and went.

But as soon as my mother's foul look and bronze fingers shut the curtains of the side window, I turned around promptly and made my way to the awaiting taxi in a flurry of robotic, machine-like movements. The Iranian cabdriver graciously loaded my bags in the trunk and allowed me one more look at my empty home before requesting the address. Once I read it to him, he pulled away from the sidewalk and cruised through the neighborhood; it was as if he understood that I needed to give one last goodbye to the familiar trees and pavements, and street signs with the old-looking lamps to illuminate the night.

As we drove past Mrs. Deebs out on her lawn, she maneuvered the long, yellow water hose in one hand and waved cheerily at me. Would she expect to see me tomorrow morning, dressed and sweating from my early run? My lower lip wobbled dangerously as I waved back at her, but as soon as I lost sight of her miraculous self, I sunk lower into the leather upholstery and let a few tears escape. All of the things I had previously taken advantage of, I was already missing. A calm family relationship, the nosey yet comforting neighbors, my quiet cookie-cutter house in the most a respectable Suburbia.

"_Baby, I'd rather be blind,_

_Then to see you walk away,_

_See you walk away from me._

_Baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind."_

When we made it to the main gates of the neighborhood Em lived in, I pulled out my ID and showed it to the security guard posted at the small hut. He checked the list of approved, unsupervised visitors and nodded in farewell to me as he opened the mechanical gates to let me in. There were a few winding roads that led to different homes so I pointed the one the street that led right to his very un-humble dwelling; it was on the highest hilltop this upstate Illinois community resided on. How much money had he put into the pot to be a part of this upscale neighborhood, and to have his own private road? I never imagined living in Upstate Illinois, let alone living there with a man like Emmett- and never did I see the impossible happening at seventeen. Was this is a fairy tale, or a nightmare? The lines were blurred and so I couldn't see clearly, but I knew I that I could not have my cake and eat it. There were drawbacks and downsides, right? Like the sacrifice of my family. I didn't even want to see my bill, just stuffed the two twenties into his hand and carried my bags with me to another mechanical gate, just a tad bit smaller than the first. I typed in the four digit code, was which was coincidently my birth year, and moved forward with the modernized gate closing shut right behind me. The crazy winds pushed me back and forth as I brought the bronze key copy from my jean pocket and unlocked the door- why did I feel like I was breaking into some rich, white family's house? I shook my head to release myself of those thoughts. No, this was my house now. This was my new home.

I deactivated the alarm system quickly with the 0912 number code and set my luggage against the wall. The décor was done in beige and black soft pastels, simple enough for a simple man living alone, yet a bit empty when you noticed how the colors clashed against one another. Maybe one day, when I felt more welcome, I could change the inner décor and color scheme? Would that turn Emmett off and make him change his mind about me staying here with him? I still had my overwhelming thoughts as I unpacked my clothes into the spare bedroom he had prepared for my arrival. I knew this was a lot sooner than I prepped him for- I told him I would tell my parents at the end of the week, when a planned speech and comforting hugs would be given. But plans changed, and things got moved up a lot sooner.

I felt bad for not just barging in and not warning him at all, but I did try to contact him multiple times. And technically, he said this was _my _home to do with what I wanted. I smiled at the purple duvet and window curtains, wasn't he a great man for remembering my favorite color and applying it to make my stay that much more welcoming? Emmett warned me about the house help he hired; one elderly housekeeper that transferred from his family's home to his, and the kitchen staff that were on-call for meals anytime of the day. The housekeeper, Mrs. Drucieria, lived a few miles away with her husband, whom was the Head Gardener for Emmett's property.

I hoped the house help would warm up to me, since I saw only a glimpse of Mrs. Drucieria in the morning before I left back to my own home. I took a quick shower and changed into sweatpants and a relaxed fit white v-neck, along with some slipper boots- what kind of Chicago man bought tile for all of his floors? Weather storms were crazy here in this region, and the floors stayed cold all year long! That would have to be a major change made, I liked carpeted rooms. When I went back downstairs, he still wasn't home. My eyes were downcast as I traveled to the large kitchen, equipped with multiple fridges and stoves; when I flicked on the light, the entire stainless steel collection illuminated brightly. Who could possibly need this much kitchenware? I fished around for a glass bowl and a spoon before grabbing a box of chocolate-flavored cereal from a cabinet he told me about. I guess even millionaires enjoyed a bowl of Cocoa Puffs once in awhile, too?

After some "I Love Lucy" re-runs and an attempt to read _The Great Gatsby_, I finally gave up and went back upstairs to my bed after shutting off the lights and resetting the alarm. I slept alone that night, in a big empty house that was not my own; I cried for a few hours and slept through the sound of the house alarm beep loudly.

**A/N: So, there are some other references I put in this chapter if anyone caught that…? If not, you suck! : ). **

**Gosh, I love the new onslaught of reviews I'm getting for this story. Love my readers/reviewers soooooo much right now.**


	20. Jolene, Jolene

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the series, or anything affiliated.**

**RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT. **

**No lemons this chapter, but some very adult tops that might be too sensitive some people. **

**Gah, some guys are such pigs! But unfortunately, there are men out there like this. And there are a lot of Bellas that are hopeless and still learning, hopefully her confidence only builds from here on?**

**ARTIST OF THE WEEK: Dolly Parton. **

**I thought of using my favorite song of hers, "Jolene", but it just didn't fit right with Emmett's part.**

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the beeps and shot up in apprehension; I peered at the digital alarm clock, reading 3:30, and bound down the stairs quietly. He was fumbling around in slow motion, trying his hardest to focus on the slot to hang his car keys up. I jumped off of the last step and stopped a few paces from him, not liking to think his reaction if I sprang myself on him so suddenly. "Emmett?" I inquired quietly, not wanting to surprise him in his drunken stupor. "Babe?" I called to his back again,.

Emmett leaned his weight on an open palm against the foyer's wall, taking a fistful of his short hair in his other hand, and shook his head slowly. "Get out of my head." I heard him utter harshly to himself. My heart sank into my chest , allowing everything else to feel very hallow. Was the lack of my presence so daunting to him, that he took to alcohol and hearing my voice inside of his head? "I can't keep… I won't keep doing this." Another insane shake of his head as he tugged madly at the curly ends of his short hair.

"Em, babe? I'm right here." I closed the gap between us and tugged at the his slumped shoulder forcefully. What did he mean by that? Was he considering calling us quits, for real?

"Bella?" His left eyebrow rose in high acquisition and the small stumble to his twirl of feet did nothing to lessen the mood. "What- what are you doing here? You… surprised me." He didn't really have the words, I understood that, but he hadn't kicked me out yet. I was just waiting for the house to come falling down and have my ruby red slippers snatched away- I was just waiting for the worst.

I blinked back a few tears and put my mask right back on. "My mom and dad… they kicked me out." I admitted lowly. Why did that hurt so much to say? I was big, bad Bella just a few hours ago, but that badass girl with an attitude left me as soon as I realized they weren't joking. I called their bluff, and now I was… homeless? "It was all so sudden, and I tried calling your cell. But you didn't pick up." I omitted the fact that I even went as far as to call his personal work line; he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, right- well, my phone's been dead." I nodded slowly, arms folded in a limp gesture- the dial tone rang all the way through, there was no way it was dead! "And I've been working all night. Quarterly reports for work, they've taken it out of me." That stung- what kind of fool did he take me for! But then I took a deep breath, Becca could have been lying, or this could have been a complicated situation with a reasonable enough explanation. He could explain it all to me in the morning. It was three A.M for Christ's sake!

He moved around ably now, forgetting his drunken mess and wound his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back and inhaled his sweet skin deeply; in my naïve gesture, I picked up on a soft, sophisticated perfume on him. Unless he was keen on wearing Glow by JLo, this was another woman's scent. I pushed him away softly, as to not raise suspicion, but I really didn't want to sniff that smell any longer. "You need a shower." I replied spitefully. There was a stench of heavy alcohol clinging to him, also.

**Emmett POV-**

"Thanks for coming out, bro!" Askubar Rhin shook hands with me quickly before ushering me through the crowd of skanky, slimy broads and informally introduced me to the disc jockey and his head bartender on the way to the private rooms. "A little bit of the Middle East hospitality." Askubar gestured to the threesome of ladies awaiting our arrival- two Asianic and one Saudi Arabian, I could see why my cousins only fucked with the Eastern European bitches. They had the physical attributes common white girls tended to lack. And let's get real, Latinas were dime a dozen here in Chicago. Askubar and I had been business partners since boarding school- his father and my father did legitimate business together, and I introduced him to a game he would later take sweet advantage of. Aside from all of these flashy clubs he owned, there was a small Indian herbal tea spot he took care of during his downtime. I sat down on one plush red couch, and he sat on a smaller love seat next to me.

Lots of people didn't know about that, but me and the Indian were old friends… we knew a lot about each other. "Sales are up to par, then? Obviously business is good on this end." I spoke to Askubar, but my eyes were trained on the Asian chick to my right, whom was running her hand over my leg. Her Asian sister was sipping champagne, skimming her little fingers over my covered crotch area.

Askubar chuckled harshly. "You've got three fine ass ladies rubbing you down and you want to talk about business?" His incredulous sigh made me smirk; a very early talent of mine included multi-tasking, and business was always the main priority in my mind. Bella's face flashed through my head as the Indian bitch got on her knees before me and started to unbuckle my belt. I didn't care much that Askubar was present, he had his own whore keeping his attention, but I knew he couldn't multitask like I could.

"I didn't come here to hang out, I came to review your sales. They are growing, aren't they?" It was easy handling a life with Bella and a life with nameless hoes- same went with the squeaky clean façade I used at work, where I was the President of McCartney Inc, and the pusher of very heavy amounts of stimulants. The Indian broad was bobbing and sucking harder than I ever imagined Bella would- I loved that girl, I did, but the furthest we went was a tight hand job inside of my car, and that was months ago. But I didn't certainly associate Bella with blowjobs. For some stupid reason, I never wanted to see her on her knees in front of me, or having to swallow any seamen of mine. Her mouth was too delicate to take my cock and handle the rough thrusts I gave to the sluts that enjoyed sucking me off. I spent too much time staring down at bitched giving me blow jobs on their knees, I liked to think that Bella would never defile herself like that. It made her that much more of the perfect, pure Isabella I enjoyed so much.

"You must be kidding me, Emmett? Jeeze, this is Chicago! Who hasn't done Coke to plow through the hours of late work, or popped some X in the club to keep the energy hyped?" I pushed everything from Cocaine to Heroin, and depending on the mainstream hype, Ecstasy. This wasn't smalltime painkillers or dime sacks, this was the money-making stimulants; more danger and risk involved, yes, but the cash out and thrill was sweetly overwhelming in the least.

Again, Bella's pure image and her charming little grin entered my mind. What the fuck would she think if she somehow found out about this? Not that she would, I made complete sure of it, but just what if? I imagined she would refer to the teachings of God Renee enlisted in her, and I knew she would resent me for it. To her, the world was a thriving, drug-free place where sunshine and happiness bloomed every morning. It would be the equivalent to my own mother finding out, except I was her little boy and she would find it within herself to easily forgive. Bella wasn't like that, she was stubborn and could be one-minded without seeing my reasoning. Compared to the other chicks I dated, Bella was free-spirited and never knew when to shut the fuck up. But it grew on me, I liked being talked back to and told when an idea or joke was too stupid for reality. She was a cruel, but so honest sometimes. "Can't imagine the person." I tried a little dab of every drug out there in my early teens to adulthood, but it never caught and I was glad. Drug dealers weren't supposed to smoke the shit they pushed, it wasn't fair game to get caught up in an addiction that you sold to countless others. But then Askubar distributed his little clear baggie of white justice onto a small handheld mirror and began the crushing process with a platinum credit card. Askubar was a distant royal, like the great, great grandson of an Arabian prince, thus settling his parents in luxury from birth. The United States was obviously a key place to invest and make more money, and Askubar saw his money in nightclubs and drugs.

It was risky of him to associate the two so close together, but it was not my ass on the burner here. I didn't make direct exchanged with him anyway, I had a system of employees and overseas charges to handle everything anonymously. There were hired men to take the fall when things looked fishy to cops, and detectives never got my name out of my employees' mouths. Now, at 23, I didn't have to do much- cash the checks and occasionally drop by on a lackey, yeah, but that was always more fun than dreary. Askubar snorted the first line through a rolled up twenty dollar bill, shaking his head a few times and shifting his nostrils back and forth to inhale every last drop. He offered the plate to me, but I refused with a silent shake of my head. He shrugged softly and took the other line for himself before demanding his whore to open her mouth- he coated one finger with the excess dust and distributed it across her top gums. If I ever saw a man doing that to Bella… my fists clenched tightly. If anyone ever pressured or coaxed her into the Coke scene, or any other drug, I would fucking destroy them. "I deposited the last earnings yesterday, which is early for me." I rolled my eyes, _early _meant "barely on time" to him. Askubar chuckled lightly as he played with the girl's breasts freely. She looked dead in the eyes, as did one of the girls beside me, but I didn't give a damn. These girls had the choice of working the floor, or working the private rooms- the private rooms paid more than witnessing drinks all night, so the whores did what they had to do.

"I have the money, don't worry about that." Even if he was a good friend, he was first a colleague. He didn't owe me money or stimulant, but I just had a hunch about it. I felt the need to come here tonight and warn him about crossing me again, just in case he grew some balls and thought himself grown anytime soon. His numbers were skyrocketing, and he was ordering more and more shipments from me. It was like candy to him, but I began to doubt whether or not his recent addiction to the White Dragon had anything to do with it. "I only wanted to see for myself the fame you have." The sentence was rough and breaths came in hard pants as the girl below me allowed me to slam her mouth onto my dick as hard as I could.

When Bella started letting me touch her intimately, which I hoped would be soon since my invitation to live with me was open, I knew I was going to have to give up on the rough sex. And she made it clear on our first make out session that anal sex would always be out of the question- I was a man, I had to admit that sticking my cock into a bitch' ass was glorious, not only because it made me feel masculine taking her from behind, but because the tightening sensation was so much more intense in the second hole. Sometimes I considered trying to convince her to try the kinky position, but I had more girth than the average male, I couldn't imagine ripping her or causing her to bleed for my own sick pleasure. After I came in her mouth, she traded places with the Asian bitch and said girl released her very fake breasts from her lacy bra and took my length between her two mounds. Real or fake, it was a nice sensation.

Thoughts of sexual firsts Bella would have with me made me excited all over again. I hoped the hussies around me didn't take credit for my arousal, they smelled like cheap perfume and had the smiles of a constipated feline. "Bella." I moaned aloud as the girl rubbed me around. "Touch me." I demanded the two girls beside me, and they went right to my afflicted area. "You," I gestured to the other Asian girl, "finger your Japanese sister." I could plainly tell they were both of Korean descent, but I liked fucking around with these kind of girls. I had zero respect for them, but that didn't ever stop me from a good fuck or two. They were still bodies, with an average-sized vagina, usually. Always so dense and accommodating. The Arabian broad rubbed both of my testacies as the Korean girls did as I said until my climax was reached once more.

"You can take one home if you like, I have an architect contractor coming later, and he really only likes two at a time." That's what I liked about Askubar that I didn't like about Jasper- Askubar left people nameless, faceless, unreal. He didn't attach any emotions or make any connections, he was the closest thing to an unfeeling bastard, right next to me. We only felt emotions for our mothers and girlfriends; well, his _fiancé _as he liked to correct me so often. Jasper Whitlock felt too many emotions, he let the small things get to him when they never mattered at all! "Though I'm not sure any of them will match up to this Bella girl you like to moan out to."

This wasn't the first time I moaned Bella's name with another bitch; I enjoyed moaning her name, it made it feel like I wasn't cheating, it was like I was really with her, just another woman's vagina around my cock. My glare pierced the Arabian fucker on the other couch. "Say my girl's name again, I can promise it will be the very last word you ever say." How many times had I considered flashing her around to colleagues and little shitheads like him? She was so sexy, without even trying, with those long legs and thick, brown tresses.

"Hey, sorry." Askubar held his hands up in surrender while his broad did her little dance number in front of him. "I mean, we hear all about her, but she's never around." he smirked languidly at his stripper before looking back at me. "Your skanks are usually clinging to your arm like a lost puppy. So, I'm assuming you finally found you a Bajou?" Bajou was his fiancé of five years, the one waiting at home with a cooked meal and his favorite TV show recorded. There was a time where I mocked him and teased his other lifestyle, but now that I was older and found Bella, that kind of double life didn't seem all that bad. It was actually kind of welcoming to me, where I saw the horizons and Bella's and my life broad and full of color. "By the way, Bajou and your girl should meet soon. She's been hounding me about private time with other females, but too much of social interaction puts her in danger."

I nodded in understanding, because not only was he making a lot of money, but he was Saudi Arabian and she was from Bangladesh- a relationship like there's was not approved by her Muslim culture and his upbringing. They were taboo. "I can understand that." Perhaps my love for Bella stemmed from watching my mother and father, and Askubar and Bajou- they were so happy with one another, so content to go home early and not fuck around as much. It was just… Bella had all these pre-conceived notions about what a relationship was supposed to be like. And there was Alice and Rosalie barking her ear, right along with her mother and father forcing their ideals down her throat. It made my girl indecisive and so frigid to the touch; but I liked her and I knew she was worth the hassle and worth the wait. "She's moving in soon, perhaps Bella can host a dinner for us?" Bella was always yapping about meeting my friends and doing "wifely" things for me.

"Home-cooked meal? How the hell am I supposed to turn that down? Baji almost burned the house down when she tried to fry some bacon for our anniversary." His quiet laughter died as the woman continued her dance. "Leave." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, and when I caught on to his antics, I did the same to his broads. Askubar was uncomfortable talking about his girl in front of the sluts, but it was the same every time- he would start thinking about her (and having Baji on the brain wasn't always a good thing) and suddenly, the broads weren't as interesting as they initially were. "You know, about a week ago this one stripper bitch gave me her number on a card; I didn't even fuck her, she just gave me a lap dance and then slipped me the card. I went home and didn't give it a second thought. The next morning, I wake up to Baji throwing all of my shit out of the bedroom window, I mean everything- my clothes, my Xbox, my chains! The crazy broad was going crazy, I was ready to throw her ass out of the window!" I chuckled at his statement. He wouldn't raise his hand at her with her back turned, there was no way he'd chuck her out of a window. "She flashed the card in my face and then shoved it in my mouth until I was almost gagging. Most of the time I'm pretty smooth about my shit, but it just caught me off guard."

"What did you say?" I hated to admit it, but I lied to Bella more often than I lied to my employers. She always wanted to know answers and ask me questions about my life that no one had ever wanted to know before. What flavor ice cream I liked, what movie made me cry, what I did with my childhood, why I went to the University of Chicago… I hated when she asked me questions like, "where were you?" and "why didn't you answer my call?". I wanted to be honest with her, but there were just things I couldn't be straight up with her about.

He rubbed a hand over his short hair in frustration. "Nothing. I just stood there, half-awake, and listened as she yelled at me. She broke everything in the room- even my expensive ass hookah pipe I just bought! After she cooled down, she sent me downstairs to the couch and didn't talk to me for a few days. I apologized and sent her the usual gifts; some flowers and opera tickets did the trick, but I don't know about next time." Askubar took a long drink of his dry scotch and sighed heavily. "I think she'll murder me next time."

I shrugged softly. "One less competitor out there for Spinoghelli, right?" Askubar hissed at the name. I hated that little prick more than I hated my own father; he was downright dirty, and the fact that Bella liked him so much only added fuel to the fire. While Bella was one of the worst judge of characters, her naivety also allowed for fault. Any normal person could see through his façade a mile away; I mean, come on! What kind of stock broker made his kind of money? The Spinoghellies had a few small homes across the U.S to their name, along with a less than marketable ski resort on the Michigan slopes, but did Bella really think that made him all of the money he had? Leonard Spinoghelli sold himself to be this perfect pretty boy and with his picturesque girlfriend, it did seem that way. But he was the same kind of scum I was, no better nor different than me. So, what made him think he could parade around and act like he was better than me? The only real difference between him and me was income, and that was because I was a lot smarter than his dense, ignoramus, oxymoron enigma of a man.

"Pfft." Askubar had nothing but hate for him, too. There was a deep scar across his heart that proved how dirty of a fighter Leonard was. Oh, that name my blood boil to an overwhelming point. "That asshole? No, over my dead body would I ever allow his slimy nose to get on my turf. Let him stick to his country clubs and the local pregnant broads, right?" We toasted to Leo's lame business venues, but while they were tacky, I could not spar him for his use of opportunities. If your conscious could sale to a pregnant chick, no customer was too hard to handle.

And then I thought of Bella again, wondering if I was on her mind like she was on mine. Did it make me a bitch to think of her like that? My phone started ringing, but when I saw it was only Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I ignored the call. I wasn't in the mood to hear their shit- they had been nothing but a nuisance and a big fat fucking obstacle in my way. One of our biggest break ups was because of her nosy ass family and that annoying fucker she called a dad. The thought of ever losing Bella Swan scared me more than the thought of getting caught in my drug deals; she was my sun and my sky, where everything came together and made sense. I stood up and walked to where he was lounging. "Call me if there are any notable fluctuations in your numbers, or any hassle you may have. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Askubar." I shook his hand roughly before heading back downstairs. The dance floor was packed and the music was vibrating the entire club; my small headache from earlier was now a pounding migraine, so I promised myself I would stop at one drink. Nine glasses of dry whiskey later, I slightly remembered running into Bella in my own home.

It began as some sick fantasy I thought was coming to life, but then she touched my shoulder and I spun around to catch her image. The words that came from her mouth were jumbled to me, so I went in for a hug; she liked my hugs, she said they made her feel safe. It was mostly confusing when she pushed me away and ordered me to take a shower. Could she smell the small amount of alcohol I had consumed that night? I sniffed at my own breath and blanched; I smelled like a brewery, for Christ's sake! "Want to join me?" I tried to whisper right against her ear, but ended up rubbing cheeks with her instead. Since when was it so hard to control my own body movements? A tiny smirk came to her lips before she slapped me right across my face. "What the fuck was that for?" I barely registered the touch, seeing as she was much smaller, and I was very numb to everything around me. But the principle was that she hit me, not if it hurt!

She started yelling at me about "another bitch" and why I didn't answer any of her calls, and I could vaguely remember her slapping me at least two more times as I followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. "Go to bed with that bitch then, Emmett! You smell so disgusting right now! To think I trusted you?" Where was all of this coming from? I pinched the bridge of my nose as another headache started to surface. I didn't want to deal with this shit right now; all I wanted to do was pass out and think it over in the morning. Couldn't she see that? "What kind of "work"," and she used those annoying ass air quotations to exaggerate her word, "were you doing to make you smell like some cheap floozy?" Who said "floozy" anymore?

"I had to meet a colleague at his club, The Beret Czar, you can look it up if you like." That part was honest- I was there, and it was about business. It wasn't _strictly_ business, but it was work.

"And there were girls there?" She inquired accusingly.

"Of course there were girls there! It's a _coed _club, Bella." I knew mocking her wasn't going make this any better on me, but I couldn't help it. She had never stepped foot into a club before, seeing as she was still underage. Her piercing eyes sent me a fateful warning, and I would lying if I said this new side of Bella wasn't a turn on. I grabbed her by her hips and brought her nose-to-nose to smell her again. Strawberries never smelled so good. "But if I had known you were here, I would have been home instead." I kissed her unforgiving lips, plump and glossy as they were, and regretted nothing from here on. "

For whatever reason she was here, I wanted her to stay.


	21. Can I Be The Big Spoon?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own "My Girl" the movie or any of the "Twilight" movies or anything affiliated. I only use themes and characters to my own will for entertainment purposes only, with no intention to make any money.**

**A/N: Okay, so to admit something I will say that I named this story after an all-time favorite movie of mine, "My Girl" starring the famous "Home Alone" actor Macaulay Caulking. It's a movie based in the 1970's where a young boy and girl become friends & overcome a lot of different obstacles together. Beautiful, sad movie- check it out!**

**Some of the themes in that movie are incorporated in this story.**

I slammed the door on his face and promised myself that no matter what methods of begging or apology he used, I wouldn't open the door until the morning. It worked to stuff ear buds in my ears and turn up my iPod device to it's full volume potential- it blocked out his drunken slurs and certainly helped me to clear my mind of the troubling doubts that started to creep in. He was cheating, he was lying to me, he was doing drugs, he was a raging alcoholic, he had sever mental issues when it came to soft skills, he didn't know how to love me, I didn't love him, he didn't deserve me, he would only keep cheating, he would only keep lying… I crossed my arms and turned on my side, feeling the entire bed ruffle with my shifting. I hated these thoughts most, only because they felt like they owned a foundation of truth. So when the next morning arrived and a very sober Emmett appeared in the kitchen with two mugs of coffee already brewed, I knew I was going to have to have "the talk".

"There are ground rules, Emmett. If you break them, I will leave you. We have to have some sort of stability in this relationship." I meant that, but it felt so weird to say. Would I really leave him, I mean- could I bring myself to walk right out of here? A part of me said yes and a part of me said no. He nodded quickly. "Rule number one, you must be home for dinner at least four days a week. I have evening classes Monday through Wednesday, but the rest of the week we must spend together. Rule number two, no more lies." I looked at him hard, daring him to deny anything; he nodded again, idly sipping from his glass of cold water. "We have to promise each other that from here on, the lying has to stop. Even if the truth hurts, we still must stick to being honest. I want to trust you, Emmett."

He reached across the coffee table and held my hands between us and brushed his lips across my knuckles softly. "I want this to happen, Bella, I want you to trust me with everything you have."

My eyes watered dangerously. There was a menacing voice inside of my head that told me this was a completely bad idea, but i wanted it to work out so bad i could taste it on the tip of my tongue! "Rule number three, the binge drinking and ridiculous hours has to stop. You cant come crawling in at three in the morning every day; and all of that drinking is awful on your liver, not to mention the effects of a hangover." I rolled my eyes at the memory of his horrible headache and temper the other day. I wasn't trying to be a hypocrite, seeing as I took an occasional drink and attended a party or two, but we were fast becoming adults and now living under the same roof. We were going to have to compromise and mature. "Rule number four, no more yelling. You don't yell at me, i don't yell at you. It's not fair when we have shouting matches, baby Achilles thinks it's all his fault."

My boyfriend's two hundred pound St Bernard/Mastiff mix was as big as much as he was soft. His bark was lazy and he didn't often get up, unless he was following me into the kitchen or trying to lay on my lap in my bed. The Border Collie outside, Tajo, was a lot smaller but a lot more aggressive than our big in-home beast. I had to take Achilles on leisure walks around the nearby park, stopping for rests and feeding him his water in his portable water containers while Emmett took his little ball of energy Tajo on five mile runs through Grande Lacuna trail, a heavy incline trail in the scenic outskirts of Chicago. "So just to be fair, after the divorce, i get Tajo and you get Achilles, right?" Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Achilles can eat me out of house and home. Can you agree to those four simple rules?"

Emmett held my hands tighter. "Be home for dinner, stay real with you, no drinking, no yelling." His hesitated nod concerned me in the slightest. "I promise to do my best, Bella. You are the only woman that I have ever grown with- this relationship shit doesn't come easy to me. It's hard, and just so difficult... but I promise that if you can stick this out with my ups and downs, I can give you everything you deserve." He held my hands in his and tried to fill the gap between us, but there was a very solid table there; i looked deeply into his eyes, he brought up "give you a good life" a lot in our conversations. It wasn't about all of things he could give me or buy for me. I wanted all of the components that came from him, naturally.

The things he wasn't able to buy with money. "_How _great of a life?" I tested him sassily. "Leo's just bought Rose a new teacup poodle. You can do better?" Those annoying little shits were expensive & Emmett hated little dogs with a passion.

"A teacup poodle? What, for Achilles' lunch?" I playfully shoved his forearm away from me. My baby Achilles was in no way a violent dog, he got along very well with the tabby cat that visited from next door! They could be best friends... "How about we start with the house? There is no budget, no guidelines, the entire decoration is yours. You decide how our home should look, I let my real estate agent put some decoration to it when I first moved in, but his taste was as bland as mine." I nodded happily. Was it wrong of me to get excited over something like that? It just felt so cool to think of this as "our home".

I smiled in a bright gesture, allowing him to relax and get out of "serious talk" mode.

"_Our _home." I parroted him. "I will decorate our home." I had to say it out loud, it was just too surreal for my own good! How did I go from nagging parents to owning my own house & playing family with the love of my life? With less than little effort, Emmett slid the heavy crystal table aside and pulled my body right to his; all this talk about shopping for the house, us in general, and the way he flexed his ripped biceps while pushing that coffee table had me absolutely hot & bothered. So when he crushed his mouth against mine, I easily straddled him & sighed softly as we dipped into the soft plush cushions of the loveseat. I felt like a crack feign, pushing myself up against him and clawing at his hair like a damned feline. "Emmett." I moaned against his cheek, seeing as his lips found that sensitive spot between the crook of my neck and the length of my shoulder. He knew that spot as well I knew the fifth muscle indentation of his abdominals. It was his weak spot, that area that felt too good for words. We rubbed against each other in a wordless plea for something more. Was I ready... was this the moment? I wasn't sure what it felt like to be completely ready, but i ripped his nice shirt off anyway and yanked at his hair some more for excitement. I sucked on his biceps individually before paying more attention to his pecs; before Em, muscles on a man had never been a thing I liked. For a few reasons, respectively- one, that meant he could physically overpower me, two, it made some men look ridiculously short and bulky, lastly, because the muscle always ended up turning into hefty, fat old men at the finish.

"Treat me with gentility." There was a slight pout to his tone, but I wasn't trying to listen to him in the heat of the moment. I struggled out of my collared t shirt and kissed him again. "Slow down..." but when I began fiddling with the silver buckle of his belt, he was too quick to be of assistance to me. Within the second, Emmett had me flush on my back, with my hair spread about the velvety cushions & throw pillows. His mouth went right for my neck, right where a blue vein was throbbing erratically. I gasped in a shallow manner and held his neck with my hands in a bruising manner. Looking back, I could see where things morbidly went wrong… it was too rushed, yet too prolonged- both the relationship and the sex. The more he sucked and nipped at my neck, the brasher I was when grinding my pelvis up to meet his- he was nearly biting into my neck when a sudden swoop of his upper body brought me right against him, and we were moving. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his beautiful ones as we moved out of the living room and wound up the wooden stairs to his room.

"Ahhh!" The frightening scream came from my lips when he spread my legs and ground against me, but that voice was unrecognizable to even my own ears. It was like there was an abyss of pressure building up- like a splashing, crashing wave of water smashing against a dam. No dam is unbreakable. "Emmett." I panted like a pathetic bitch in heat, I could hear the desperation in my voice. He ran his tongue down my belly and was quick as he pulled my shorts down my legs and tossed them somewhere behind him. I bit down on the inside of my right cheek as he thumbed the hemline of my panties; it was a dangerous, desire-ridden look that he gave me when he pulled down my underwear in a slow, casual manner. The maniacal glint in his eyes didn't change or ever lessen, but I was growing considerably more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Could I really do this… was my body to be taken by someone like Emmett, a man who gave me everything and tried to let every possible opportunity present itself to me? This was my virginity, losing it only ever happened once in my entire life.

I didn't have anymore time to question it when Emmett's mouth dove right to my triangle of maturity; the sensations that happened to my body in the next ten minutes were, and are still inexplicable to me. Between the wet sensation of his saliva and my own arousal, combined with his very experience, nimble tongue darting every which way… it was like heaven just laying there. "Mmm!" I know it sounded more like a madman's grunt, but the warm liquid pooling in my lower navel made the words come from my throat, it was no action of my brain. My mind was lost in a hazy little world, where all that mattered was my fingers threaded in his short head of hair and he was doing as pleased to my body. Everything outside of this place no longer existed to me. My parents, college plans, my conniving friends, a disappointed Rosalie… all of the measly things that I let bother me before no longer mattered. It was just me and the way I was feeling. "Emmett! Emmett!" I was shrieking his name by the end of our interaction- I tried with all of the strength I possessed to shove his head away from my vagina when I felt a heavy twitch and convulse sensation begin. He didn't budge, but decided to put a death grip on my hips as he stood up on his knees and brought my legs to wrap around his neck. My ass was against his chest and I rested my weight on my bent elbows, feeling at odds at this awkward, yet fantastic angle. Was it gross for a woman to orgasm in their boyfriend's face? Was there some sort of code I was supposed to follow, like giving him a fair warning that I was about to… come? I had no doubt that seamen tasted terrible, so why was he trying to make me reach my peak right in front of his face? "Em… I'm- I can feel it coming." I panted breathlessly, beyond frustrated that he was making me this nervous wreck. And within seconds, I felt all of my muscles and bones churn into completely melted jelly, resting in a pile beneath him.

"How did that feel, Isabella?" Emmett whispered slowly into my ear, as if he were just recovering himself. I could only nod and remind myself how to breath properly as he situated his body above mine, disposing his own bottoms and t-shirt in the same turn. I smiled up at the ceiling at the thought that I was finally consummating our relationship, and it was done exactly as I wanted. I made it clear, once we started fooling around, that I was not having sex in his or my own parent's house- I thought that was just nasty and so cheap. What kind of man will open a woman's legs, but not support her before she gave it to him? If I was still living with my parents and he was still living with his parents, he obviously wasn't ready to have sex with me and that was just the truth.

I cleared my throat when I felt that my voice was recovered fully. "It was just… beautiful." Maybe that wasn't the sexiest thing I could have said to him, but it felt right- it was beautiful. I was here in the bed of the man that mattered most in my life, and he was taking the only gift that wasn't taken from me. "You're beautiful." I murmured huskily against his cheek as he slipped my hands around his neck. His smirk grew wider at the string of tiny compliments I spent on him, whilst kissing the rough edges of his face and down to the thickness of his pulsating neck veins. "Your body is so god damn sexy, Emmett, I can do this all night long." I hissed against his skin before finding the spot on his shoulder where I sucked and nipped at until I left another red mark. Why was his sweet, golden skin so delicious? I felt like a starved woman being introduced to solid food for the first time in years; I just couldn't get enough of it.

"You're just whispering sweet nothings in my ear so you can get in my panties, huh?" His mocking voice made me giggle, but there was his still impatient erection begging for entrance before my womanhood. How much longer would I be able to keep my legs closed? He was addicting, I had to admit it.

"I promise I'll call you afterwards. No awkward morning after, or anything like that." He bit down on my shoulder for the short jibe. It was easy to talk like a man around him, because no matter how big of a game he talked, he was so fucking sensitive inside. I was even afraid we would be on the same cycles when my period time came around now that we were living with one another. We couldn't even watch "My Girl" without his female-like emotions acting up when poor little Macaulay Caulking's character dies in the end!

Emmett was obviously tired of the peek-a-boo game we were playing and forcibly separated my legs without another word, and shoved himself stealthily inside of me. It felt, at most, a little uncomfortable and completely awkward if I tried to shift even a few inches. The front of my labia was still numb from the fantastic job he did earlier, helping to ease the extreme discomfort Rosalie reported having when she lost her virginity. Although Rosa's first time was with an insensitive jerk much older than herself, he was the one that bought her champagne-colored mustang when she was only sixteen years old. The way she explained it was, _"A few minutes of mediocre sex in trade for the comfort of a sport's brand automobile. These skanks call me the "gold digger", they call me the whore? They're the one's that gave their shit up for free." _Rosalie wasn't always sensitive to other people's opinions, especially another female's, but she was refreshingly honest when she needed to be. She taught me to put value on my innocence, and only to give it to someone that I entrusted with my own morals. After his first few initial thrusts, I began to relax under his touch; I got creative with my pelvic thrusts and ran my fingernails up and down his shoulders and back. I read an expo in "Cosmo" that explicitly instructed how to be creative with a man's extra sensitive body. Men, especially Emmett, loved to be overly-stimulated.

For some reason, I expected sex to last a few hours- but our run only went strong for a solid eight or so minutes. Was that normal? I guess I just expected the ecstasy to last forever, all though the night- or least an hour more than it did. "Bella." He moaned against my lips as I ran my hands down the strong line of his spine and danced my fingers across his well-endowed ass. He wrapped my legs around his waist and went in smooth strokes, hitting my G spot on every stroke like he was some sharpshooter sent to me as a gift from the government. But it wasn't enough for me- my libido screamed for roughness, for all-consuming friction that would drive me mad for days. So I rocked my entire body in fluid motions and raised my pelvis in sharp motions against his. The friction was as painful as it was pleasurable. Emmett hissed my name and some more expletives when our hips were grinding against one another in a very painful manner, but it only turned me on more. I liked the sharp play and the little sizzle of pain that being with a big guy like Emmett gave me. After a few final thrusts, I gave out and orgamsed all over his dick, which was buried deep inside of me; I shut my eyes and enjoyed the few minutes of euphoria that I was rewarded.

"That was great." I said in a harbored whisper. Never had my body ever felt so relaxed or comfortable before- I rolled over on my stomach and just groveled in the happiness that sex brought me.

"Hold me." Emmett muttered into my ear.

"Why?" I inquired softly, feeling just too damn comfortable to move anywhere else. He was always wanted me to hold him, like that was possible! "I thought you said we weren't going to do that weird morning after thing?" I said lazily with my words half muffled in the pillow.

"Cuddle me." Emmett whined again, putting his chest right up against my back.

"I don't do cuddling." I teased him. "Too many strings attached for my liking." His deep chuckle felt nice against my back. "But I guess I could make an exception for my boyfriend." I turned to my side and faced him full on, taken aback shortly by the beautiful way his face light up when he saw my smile. "What?" I asked self-consciously.

"I am such a lucky man." Emmett murmured as he dragged a finger up my neck and over my jaw line. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Bella?" It was rare and absolutely weird to be having this kind of serious conversation with him. He was never serious, Emmett only knew three emotions- drunk, angry, and silly. _Serious _was never in his vocabulary before. "Well, other than the fact that I'm a tall, sexy, charming man with devilish good looks?" _And he's back_.

I rolled my eyes. "None of those. I'm just here for the money." He knew that one was a lie, I often preached to him about not spending money on me. "Oh, and the sex was good."

Emmett's eyebrows wrinkled and he sent me a mocking look. "Are you kidding me? You're not getting in these panties again until I get a ring on my finger." I playfully slapped his shoulder and laughed so loud that the room echoed the sounds.

"Shut up and let me get some sleep, alright?" I shut my eyes and nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Cuddle me?" His demand was a lot softer this time.

I sighed heavily. "We're already cuddling, Emmett." I said, still not opening my eyes.

"I mean let's spoon." That sounded so ridiculous coming from his mouth- this guy was six foot two inches and he weighed about three times my weight, why was I not the softer one out of us two? But if spooning meant he'd shut his pie hole and allow me some sleep after a stressful day and night, I would. So I huffed and puffed as I turned around with his sheets covering my body and allowed his larger body to completely cover my back. We laid like that for a few minutes before I felt him start to shift and wiggle- I cracked one eye open and listened intently. Why wasn't he fast asleep already? Something was obviously bothering him. "Baby?" He whispered softly in my ear, and if I wasn't already awake before I was definitely up now! I tipped my head at his question. "I want you to be the big spoon."

The only thing that kept me from laughing hysterically was the fact that if I didn't get sleep now, I would be one cranky skank the next day. So I flipped around and he did the same so that I was the one pretending to be the big bear in our relationship. The last thought I formed before falling asleep was that this was possibly the happiest moment of my entire life.


End file.
